Coppertop Again
by Xmastreelites
Summary: Punk/Sheamus/Randy SLASH - sometimes a steamy couple; some hot 3-ways. A love triangle with Sheamus in the middle. His affection for Randy is real but his attraction to something new with Punk is overwhelming. Randy is jealous. Punk really wants Sheamus. Lots of drama and hot sex.
1. Chapter 1

Sheamus and Randy made out roughly in an arena storage room. It was the closest quiet place Sheamus could find following the show. He and Randy were having a shoving match trying to top one another. "Damn it," Randy complained, "You're too fucking competitive. You're breaking my arm. How is that sexy?"

"Don't like it? Get out," Sheamus broke away from Randy and motioned toward the door. Randy didn't move. Sheamus crossed his arms on his broad chest, "Well?"

Randy slammed into Sheamus putting him against the wall, "Fuck you." Sheamus pushed Randy back and raised his brows, "Yeah. You want to." Sheamus walked slowly towards Randy, who was backing up, "Don't ya? You wish you could fuck me," Sheamus sneered. "If you ever manage to get that far, I'll buy you some flowers after." Randy was against the wall. Why did Sheamus acting like a jerk get him so hot?

Sheamus took Randy into a hot kiss. Randy threw Sheamus' cap off and ran his fingers through his hair, breathing hard into the kiss. He was so ready to give in … and get off. He made a last minutes decision to take the big guy down. He pushed Sheamus who didn't let go of him and both tumbled to the floor. Almost immediately, a high-stacked tower of folding chairs came clattering down, burying them. As the last chair fell, the room was finally silent, "E C Dub, E C Dub, E C Dub," Sheamus began chanting. Laughter emerged from the pile of chairs as they made their way out. They managed to get to the door and came out looking for anyone who might have heard the mountain of chairs fall. "Damn," Sheamus said grabbing his head, "My cap is in there."

"Evening, addicts," Punk slipped from the shadows, making them both jump. "What's this ruckus I heard?"

"Could you describe this ruckus?" Randy said solemnly while Sheamus laughed quietly behind him.

"Oh, you're being cute," Punk feigned surprise. "You quoted 'The Breakfast Club.' I'm impressed Randal." Punk shifted his weight to look past Randy at Sheamus. "What about you, Coppertop? You have anything smart to say?"

Sheamus was looking down, his shoulders shaking with laughter. "I see," Punk said to Randy. "He has nothing to say. That's a first. I'll make a note of that."

Punk continued, answering Randy's question, "The ruckus I heard sounded like an ECW match in full swing."

Sheamus had composed himself, "Wasn't us." He looked up and sided to side and shrugged.

"Oh, okay," Punk spoke to Sheamus, "Then the obnoxious Irish guy I heard chanting 'E C Doob, E C Doob' wasn't," Punk looked up and side to side mocking Sheamus, "You?" He pointed at Sheamus to punctuate his accusation.

"Nope," Sheamus said, making direct eye contact with Punk.

"Ok. Guess I'm crazy," Punk stared at Sheamus and twirled his finger beside his head.

It annoyed Randy that Punk was even talking to Sheamus. His jealousy was intense when it came to his red-haired pseudo-boyfriend. "Okay, Punk, we get it. You're incredibly clever," Randy pushed at Punk's chest. "It's the kind of thing you wouldn't be comfortable around."

Punk pushed past Randy, "Would I be 'uncomfortable' with this kind of thing?" Punk mocked Randy. He was speaking to Sheamus. "See Randy here thinks I'm so fragile that I break out in hives when I hear the word crackpipe. What do you think, Coppertop?"

Punk lightly grasped Sheamus' upper arm, "Walk with me," Punk started walking, pulling Sheamus with him. "Tell me more about this ruckus," he laughed a wicked laugh. Randy quickly grabbed Punk's shoulder, "Dude, just get out of here."

Punk picked Randy's fingers off of himself like breadcrumbs, "_Dude_, I'll go if he wants me to go." He looked to Sheamus. Randy was staring at Sheamus intently, "Randy, go cool off. I'll see you later," Sheamus turned away from him and continued walking with Punk.

"Fuck!" Randy kicked a door and stalked off without further incidence. Sheamus looked back to see Randy heading towards the locker room area.

"Why do you hang out with him?" Punk asked Sheamus. "Look how he behaves. The guy is a prick."

"He has his good qualities," Sheamus thought of some of Randy's good qualities and regretted sending him off. He walked alongside Punk quietly, his mind alive with ideas he had for Randy.

"He's a jerkoff," Punk commented. Sheamus stopped and turned to Punk, "I really don't care if he's a jerkoff as long as he jerks me off." He searched Punk's face to see if he'd offended him with his blunt comment.

"He has the personality of a doorknocker. You could get a much more interesting guy to jerk you off," Punk seemed completely unmoved by Sheamus' sexual comment. Sheamus stepped toward Punk casting a shadow over him with his dominant height, "Well, why don't you do it?" He licked his lips, looking Punk over.

"I would do it better than him," Punk chuckled. He stopped smiling and put his palm on Sheamus' abs. "Why don't you judge for yourself."

Sheamus ran his hand across Punk's chest, "I thought you were straight … edge."

Punk grinned, his eyes sparkling, "I don't like drugs, Coppertop. I do like dick." Sheamus suddenly thought Punk seemed extremely hot. He leaned in to kiss him, but Punk sidestepped him. "Not here," Punk gestured at the open arena. "Besides Randy is probably in some corner with his old Marine Corps rifle aiming for me." Sheamus coughed, nearly choking, at Punk's mean comment.

Punk pulled him along and found a door. It was unlocked and they entered. "Box seats, anyone?" Punk announced entering. Sheamus had spent many good times in box suites. He probably got more action in dark, deserted box suites than in hotel room beds. Punk leaned casually against the wall. He gently grasped Sheamus' t-shirt and pulled him in. Sheamus picked up where'd he'd left off on the arena walkway, leaning in to kiss Punk. He liked the way Punk tasted. Randy often tasted like cigarettes, which he had supposedly given up. Punk tasted sweet.

Sheamus pressed his body against Punk's noting how he felt softer and warmer than Randy but it was nice. Randy was sculpted muscle from head to toe. Punk had a strong body but didn't display the look of someone who lived in the gym. He seemed more like he cared for his body but also had a life outside of his looks. Sheamus liked that. He could relate.

Punk was a great kisser, lightly swiping Sheamus' tongue with his own. Sheamus angled his head to taste more of Punk and his own lip brushed lightly across Punk's lip piercing. It made his crotch tingle a little wondering what that would feel like on his cock. "Mm," he uttered out loud at the thought. Punk knew guys liked his piercings. He broke the kiss slightly and licked his piercing, "You like that, don't you?"

"I don't know. Do I?" Sheamus asked suggestively, sliding his body against Punk's. "Let me see if I do." He ran his thumb across the piercing.

"All in good time," Punk teased him. He was rubbing Sheamus' hard dick through his jeans. "This cannot be comfortable." He started opening the fly making Sheamus sigh. He pulled Sheamus' jeans open and slipped inside his underwear, pulling his cock out. Sheamus was big and hard and Punk salivated, tempted to put his mouth to work on it.

Sheamus pushed at the back of Punk's head, breathing heavily. "Please," Sheamus moaned.

Punk slipped out of Sheamus' grasp, "Slow down, Coppertop." He kissed Sheamus and stroked him slow. Sheamus was dying to fuck Punk but he could just tell Punk wasn't going to give that up. Not this time.

Punk was pulling Sheamus' shirt up revealing his broad chest. Sheamus took his shirt off completely and insisted Punk do the same, already pulling Punk's shirt off. Punk really had no choice in the matter. He exhaled sharply, loving that Sheamus was so aggressive. Sheamus began kissing Punk's neck and pushing his dick against Punk's. Punk was wearing casual skater shorts but Sheamus could feel Punk's hardness through the material. Punk was moaning as Sheamus devoured his neck. He put his palms on Sheamus large biceps and rubbed them as he started rolling his hips against Sheamus.

Sheamus pulled Punk's hand away from his arm and pushed it down to his cock. Punk slipped around him and started stroking. "Fuck," Sheamus whispered. Punk pushed at Sheamus, trading places against the wall. Now Sheamus was pinned and moaning continually as Punk stroked him.

Punk stopped the motion and Sheamus was about to protest. "Shh," Punk sounded and pushed him against the wall roughly. He watched as Punk gathered enough spit to use as lube and spat into palm. He went back to working Sheamus, the added lube making Sheamus scorching hot.

Punk kept him pinned at the chest and stroked him hard. Sheamus was breathing hard, pumping his hips and so close to losing it. He liked the way Punk touched him and the way he pinned him and the way Punk watched him, turned on because he was turned on. He grabbed Punk's shoulders and started going weak in the knees. He pumped into Punk's hand. He got off hard, gripping Punk's shoulders and spewing hot seed. Punk's hand was a mess and a little juice was on his abs. "That was very hot to watch," he told Sheamus.

Sheamus was still against the wall, catching his breath as Punk ventured over and grabbed a handful of napkins from the dispenser in the suite. He wiped his hand clean and dabbed at the dribble on his stomach. He handed Sheamus a few napkins and he cleaned himself up a bit. "Holy fuck," Sheamus breathed looking at Punk, "Um, thanks man." He laughed a little. He noticed Punk still had a bulge in his shorts. Punk rubbed his own cock, "Let's just say you owe me one, Coppertop."

After pulling themselves together, they exited the box. Sheamus turned to Punk, "If you call me Coppertop on TV, I will beat the shite out of you."

_1 week later_

Trending worldwide … #Coppertop

Sheamus texted Punk: Consider yourself fucked up

_That was the one-shot "Coppertop" which spawned this full-length story. Enjoy "Coppertop Again"_

Punk leaned his head back, his eyes closed, relishing the feel of hot water running through his hair and down his chest. The shower felt great after another match with Daniel Bryan, their feud still going strong.

Punk was jolted from his relaxation when a strong arm wrapped around his neck, "I told ya not to call me Coppertop on TV." Punk grinned as he turned to face Sheamus. "My hair isn't even copper, ya know?" Sheamus told him pointedly.

"Close enough," Punk said casually, pretending not to care. "Red. Copper. Orange. It's all the same." He looked around the shower area. "Who else is in here?"

"Well, nobody else was here when I came in," Sheamus said to him, tilting his head and licking his lips. "Why?" Sheamus eyed Punk from head to toe; his wet, naked body looking delicious.

"Don't get carried away, Coppertop," Punk teased. "You know this isn't the place. You know this industry." Sheamus was listening seemingly attentively, but was removing his towel from his waist. He tossed it aside. "Um, what are you doing?" Punk asked him.

"Taking risks. I thought you were a rule breaker, Punk. What's the matter? You decided to follow company rules all of a sudden?"

That struck a chord with Punk. Sheamus was more clever than he'd thought. "Oh you're trying psychology on me?"

"Is it working?" Sheamus gave Punk a sexy smile and ran his fingers down Punk's wet chest.

"No," Punk said to him, reaching out and running his hand across the smooth skin of Sheamus' abs. "But I'll pretend it is if you want me to."

Sheamus leaned towards Punk, the hot mist of the shower tingling on his face and trickling through his _copper_ hair. His lips met Punk's in a hot kiss, water streaming down their faces. The sensation was soothing and sexy. Punk slipped his hands into Sheamus' hair and pulled him closer. They moved toward the wall out of the spray of the shower.

Sheamus placed his back against the wall, standing with his feet apart, making him and Punk eye-level to each other. They didn't break the kiss but increased the pressure and clung to each other. Punk was moving his hands from Sheamus' big biceps to his pectoral muscles and across his chest. Sheamus held Punk at the shoulder and on his neck, his thumb smoothing across the "31" inked behind Punk's left ear. Their breathing became heavy and both of them were erect.

Loud voices broke the silence of the locker room. They quickly broke apart and Sheamus slipped under the shower next to Punk's. "Fuck," he hissed. He was mentally commanding his dick to go limp and he assumed Punk was doing the same. He glanced at Punk, realizing he hadn't seen him hard. "Nice," he said to himself eyeing Punk's size. No one came into the shower and the locker room door opened and closed, the loud voices fading down the hall.

Sheamus slipped back over to Punk and was going for another kiss, but Punk pushed him away. "That door is going to open over and over. Let's go somewhere to be alone." Punk finished his shower. Sheamus quickly cleaned up and was throwing his things into his bag. Punk smiled slyly as he carefully and thoughtfully put away his own belongings. Sheamus' hurried manner was cute and pretty sexy. He knew Sheamus wanted to be alone with him in the worst way.

"You're in a hurry," Punk teased Sheamus. Punk was folding his clothing slowly and neatly. Sheamus' eyes were full of frustration. "And you are not," Sheamus said to Punk, wishing he'd quit teasing and hurry up. Sheamus watched Punk anxiously, "Are we going to find a spot in the arena?"

Punk continued packing his bag, "Won't this be our second date? I think we're mature enough to skip the dirty box suites and indulge in a nice hotel room. What do you think?"

Sheamus was practically jumping out of his seat, "Yeah. I like that idea! Yeah, for sure." He was smiling a delicious grin already imaging Punk on crisp sheets in a cool, comfortable room. He could visualize Punk's colorful, art-covered body against the white sheets. How we wanted to explore Punk's skin slowly and take in each piece of art while feeling his strong build. He caught himself staring at Punk in a haze. Punk was staring back. "You okay, Coppertop?" Sheamus grinned and threw his towel at Punk. His hand shot out and Punk caught it before it hit him. "Careful, kid," he winked at Sheamus.


	2. Chapter 2

_At the hotel_

Sheamus would normally stop at the bar for a drink, but spending time with his new straightedge friend, he skipped the bar scene. Punk was plenty intoxicating – he didn't need alcohol. He and Punk walked down the hall casually, looking like buddies who were going to hang out a bit. Punk slid his key card in and opened the door, holding it open for Sheamus to follow him in. Only one person noticed. Down at the bar, a few whiskey shots already in him, Randy seethed as he saw Sheamus going into Punk's room.

Inside Punk's quiet room, Sheamus sat down on the bed and started playing with the remote control. Punk stepped in front of him and pulled the controller from his hand. "I think I'm enough entertainment, don't you?" Sheamus put his arms around Punk's waist and pulled him close. He slid Punk's shirt up and kissed along his stomach just above the waistband of his shorts. "Mm," Punk quietly moaned sliding a hand through Sheamus' product-free soft hair. He was surprised that he and Sheamus had hit it off so well. He never considered him a prospect to hook up with. They weren't even close friends. But alone, Sheamus was fun and exciting and very sexy – something Punk never really noticed before.

Sheamus continued kissing Punk's stomach and began rubbing his already growing cock. He seemed anxious to get to Punk. "Hey, we have all night," Punk gently pushed Sheamus back. "Slow down, Coppertop." Almost instantly Punk was taken off his feet and Sheamus whirled him around and onto the bed. He pinned Punk at the wrists, "Don't call me Coppertop anymore." He actually was sick of it but he also just enjoyed assaulting Punk. "Understand?" Sheamus said in a low, serious tone.

Punk was extremely turned on by the sudden show of force. "Okay, Sheamus, no more Coppertop, okay?" Punk was fully erect now and enjoyed being under the big Irishman. "Okay?" Punk repeated softly, leaning forward to capture Sheamus' lips. Although Sheamus didn't answer, his message was clear – all was forgiven. He let Punk know that by engulfing him in deep kisses, slipping his tongue into Punk's mouth and taking tiny swipes at that sexy lip piercing.

He let go of Punk but remained mostly on top of him, putting his weight on his own arms. He started lifting Punk's shirt and Punk quickly pulled it off for him. Sheamus ran his hand across the tattoos and commented; "These are so much more colorful than R …" he trailed off, feeling like a jerk.

"Than Randy's," Punk laughed. "You can say that. Damn his jealousy has you thinking everybody is like that. I'm not like that. Besides, it sounded like a compliment to me. Yes, I am much more colorful than Randy." Punk smirked.

He stroked Sheamus' chest through his shirt, "You're the one with the amazing canvas," he pulled up Sheamus' shirt to reveal the pale skin untouched by ink. Sheamus slipped out of his shirt. "Think you'll ever take the plunge and get some ink?" Punk asked.

"I think it's very hot on you, but it's not for me," Sheamus answered honestly. "Besides, my contract states that I cannot get any tattoos." He laughed a little bit.

Punk knew he was telling the truth. That was WWE for you. You played by their rules or didn't get to play. "Well, I think you look insanely hot just like this," Punk looked at Sheamus nude torso and ran his fingers down him. Sheamus began kissing Punk hard, his lips pressed tightly. He eased off the pressure so that he could part Punk's lips with his tongue. He was moving for Punk's shorts, wanting them off. Both men sat up and quickly shed their shoes and clothing. They were completely nude and both hard.

Sheamus continued staying on top of Punk. He wondered if the big guy had plans to get inside him. He was very strong and intimidating, but nothing Punk couldn't handle. At the moment, he felt comfortable being underneath Sheamus.

Sheamus began rubbing his Punk's abs and moved his hand to his rigid cock. When he grasped it, Punk shuddered. Sheamus found that completely hot. Punk was always so cool, Sheamus wanted to see him lose control. He stroked Punk and kissed and licked all around the base of the hard dick. Speaking with his mouth against Punk's skin, "So I think you said that I owed you one, right?"

Punk managed to get out, "Yeah, I did say that," in a whisper. Sheamus looked up to Punk who was watching Sheamus lick and kiss him so close to his hardness. "Here's some payback." He took Punk shallowly into his mouth. Punk inhaled quickly and moaned at the amazing sensation.

Sheamus worked his way slowly down Punk's raging hard-on, making Punk squirm. He inched Punk into his mouth, loving the way Punk was shaking and his cock moving in little spasms. Once he had Punk completely in his mouth, he began sucking up and down, lightly. "Oh fuck," Punk groaned and put his hand on the back of Sheamus head, not pushing but guiding. While he sucked him, Sheamus ran his hands down Punk's thick thighs and onto his firm torso, feeling every inch of Punk's sexy body.

Turned on by feeling Punk's well-built physique, Sheamus moaned as he sucked Punk, inadvertently vibrating his cock. Punk moaned loudly and pushed his hips forward. Sheamus moaned again with his mouth full of Punk's meat and he loved the reaction. He really wanted to taste Punk's cum.

He began sucking faster while stroking the shaft with his hand at the same speed. Punk bucked and pushed his hips forward in response to Sheamus' non-stop assault on his cock. He had not expected the dominant, aggressive Sheamus to let him lay back and enjoy being in his mouth. It was heaven.

As Sheamus continued relentlessly sucking Punk, he felt him shift and move and take deep breaths. He knew Punk was going to get off any minute. This spurred Sheamus to really suck Punk hard and force him to a brutal orgasm. Punk groaned and pushed his hips forward as he pumped his load into Sheamus' hungry mouth. Sheamus sucked him until the last spasm and then licked his head clean.

Punk was out of breath and lying with his eyes closed. Sheamus settled next to him. "I think we're even," he said stroking Punk's chest. He leaned in and kissed him. Punk could taste his own jizz still clinging to Sheamus' mouth. "You taste good, don't you?" Sheamus whispered in his ear.

Wanting to enjoy his orgasm, but not wanting to be rude, Punk turned to Sheamus. "What can I do for you?" He stroked Sheamus' face. Sheamus kissed him deeply and pulled away, "Let's just say you owe me one now." He smiled slyly.

Sheamus got up and started getting dressed. "You can stay," Punk said to him. Sheamus turned back to face Punk, "Let's keep this simple, okay?"

Punk nodded his head in agreement, "Oh yeah. Sure, that works for me," He secretly wanted Sheamus to stay. He wondered if they might go another round but he also just liked Sheamus' company.

Sheamus reached the door and looked back at Punk who was complelty relaxed following the amazing blowjob. "I'll see you soon?" Sheamus asked with sincerity. Punk smiled at him, "For sure." Sheamus returned the smile, "Good." His voice conveyed that he meant it. He definitely wanted to see more of Punk.

Sheamus stepped into the hall to see Randy nearby, looking mad as hell. "We should talk," Randy said in an icy tone. Sheamus knew there was no avoiding it and invited Randy to his room. They disappeared inside, the door shutting the world out. If Sheamus was going to treat him like dirt, he was going to get on that level and make no mistake; Sheamus was going to listen … and learn.

_This story continues, please watch for my updates. I update as much as possible with my work/school schedule. Thanks_


	3. Chapter 3

_All hotel scenes take place in the new design of Embassy Suites hotels. The entire center of the hotel is a large atrium, open from the floor to the glass ceiling. The rooms are situated around the atrium in a square, all four sides with the doors and windows facing the atrium. You can look out the windows and see people in the glass elevators and going into other rooms. Outside your room, you can look down to the bar and other floors and see those rooms' windows and doors. Picture that when I point out someone watching someone else from his or her window. With this design, it is easy to watch the entire hotel carry on business right from your room window. I stayed in an Embassy Suites along with Smackdown roster back in March 2012 so I find this a realistic scenario. I met a lot of people but none mentioned here. Damn lol._

Sheamus tossed his bag on the floor and sat down on the bed, picking up the remote control.

Randy paced, unable to sit. "How can you act so calm?" Randy hissed at Sheamus.

"Whuh?" Sheamus looked at Randy, annoyed by his attitude. "You're pissed because I'm not spending every second with you?"

"Well," Randy sat down beside Sheamus. "Yeah. I'm pissed you're hooking up with him." Randy put his head in his hands. "I mean we've been seeing each other for like 6 months."

Sheamus looked to Randy, trying to be kind, "We never agreed to be exclusive. I don't ask you what you're doing."

"But you should be asking," Randy was frustrated with Sheamus' lack of interest. "You know?" He turned to Sheamus to see him watching the TV. "Goddamn!" Randy cursed and got up and turned the television off.

As he turned back to Sheamus, he was holding the remote up and switched the TV on. He was giving a Randy an intense look of anger. Randy flipped the set off again. Sheamus flipped it back on. Randy was furious and yanked the plug out of the wall.

Sheamus threw the controller, hitting Randy, "Fuck you! Get out!"

Randy dove at Sheamus, "I'm not going anywhere until you talk to me." He pushed Sheamus down on the bed. He was going to say something but looking down at Sheamus, Randy lost his train of thought. Sheamus just got to him. He brought his lips to Sheamus' to kiss him.

Sheamus pushed Randy away, roughly. He didn't want to disrespect Randy by kissing him after blowing Punk. But Randy was persistent and forced the kiss to happen.

Randy's mouth felt good and Sheamus didn't push him away a second time. He felt somewhat guilty not telling Randy about his activity with Punk, however he continued allowing Randy to kiss him.

Sheamus had left Punk's room still turned on and his erection was quickly returning. Randy's weight on top of him felt good and Randy's deep, hot kisses had him breathing heavily.

As Sheamus got more into Randy, they were interrupted. "Damn," Randy huffed when someone knocked. He rolled off of Sheamus, saying, "Hurry back."

As Sheamus made his way to the door, straightening his erection, Randy removed his shirt getting comfortable.

Sheamus opened the door without looking out. He wanted whomever this was to go away. Punk was standing there, grinning. "Hey, I meant to give you this. I rescued it from the carnage of last week." He held out Sheamus' cap. It had been buried under the chairs he and Randy had knocked over the night he and Punk had hooked up.

Sheamus was genuinely glad Punk had saved his cap. He took it from Punk, grinning. He was thinking how this gesture did not seem like something one would expect from Punk.

Punk had stopped smiling and was looking past Sheamus. Randy was standing shirtless, smirking at Punk. "Wow," Punk tried to sound casual, "You get around, Sheamus."

Sheamus looked down caught in the middle of the two guys who both wanted him. "He needed to talk," Sheamus said to Punk quietly.

"Right and Randy can't manage to speak without removing his clothes. Okay," Punk rolled his eyes. "Hey, none of my business." He turned to go and Randy called out, "Looks like you're not enough for him."

Sheamus was furious with Randy for adding more fuel to the fire. He already knew it would be hard to make up with Punk without Randy making it worse. Punk stopped and returned to the door, ignoring Sheamus and looking directly at Randy, "Let me know if you like the taste of my jizz, okay Randy?" Punk winked at him and strolled away.

Sheamus let the door shut and walked to the bed, tossing his cap on the nightstand. He leaned forward, putting his head in his hands. Randy turned to him, "Was he fucking serious?" Randy was furious. "Did you blow him?"

Sheamus didn't look up. His silence was a "yes" to Randy. "You never want to do shit for me. I'm lucky if I get a handjob and you fucking suck him?"

"Randy, just leave," Sheamus didn't look up.

For once, Randy actually did. Sheamus was somewhat surprised when Randy went to the door and left without a word. He actually felt guilty for hurting Randy's feelings and now, Punk was angry too. He woke up with two men interested in him and was going to sleep with two men angry with him.

He looked at the clock noting the bar was still open for a couple of hours. "Fuck it," he huffed and headed for the door. He walked down the hall, oblivious of others and pressed the "down" arrow on the elevator. As he waited for the door, a hand lightly grasped his shoulder. He didn't know who it was, Randy or Punk, and he didn't want to see either. "I'm busy," he said shortly and turned around.

"Well, sorry," Cena replied, raising his eyebrows. "I just wanted to know if you were headed to the bar."

Sheamus relaxed, "Sorry, man, I thought you were … well, someone else," he trailed off. "So what do you need?"

"I wondered if you'd grab a 6-pack for me," John said to him, holding a couple of bills. "I don't wanna go down there, ya know?" Sheamus understood. While he certainly had gained fame, he wasn't on the insane level as John. Right now, nobody else was. John produced another bill, "Grab yourself a 6-pack, too. Drink with me?"

Sheamus thought it over quickly and decided a few drinks with a guy who was not after him would be just the thing. "Yeah, okay. Thanks," Sheamus said taking the cash and getting on the elevator


	4. Chapter 4

After Sheamus retrieved the 6-packs, he headed back up and headed to John's room. Meanwhile, watching from his own room, Punk shook his head. He was actually pretty in shock Sheamus was such a player. He jumped as Randy smacked his window. "Let me in," Randy said rudely from the other side of the glass.

Punk relented and opened the door. Randy pushed by him, "Can you believe that shit?" He launched into his tantrum immediately. "He blows you or whatever you fuckers did and then I get pissed and leave his ass. Two minutes later, he's in Cena's room? What the fuck? Did he move to this country because he already fucked everybody in Ireland?"

For some reason, Punk couldn't help but laugh at Randy's tirade. It seemed to occur to Randy the comment he'd made about Sheamus fucking everybody in Ireland and he laughed a little too. "You probably think I'm a jealous jerk, but do you see how he just moves on without so much as looking back? It gets old." Randy looked down; surprised he was spilling his guts to Punk.

Punk thought before speaking, but had to agree, "I actually do understand. I kinda thought you were a stalker or something. But yeah, he gets close to you and makes it seem like you're together and then he's moving to the next guy. It makes me feel kinda shitty too."

"Exactly," Randy said to him. "I'm not an arrogant jerk. He just makes me feel like I'm the only person he's seeing and then he takes off with you. I mean, it was really rude."

Punk felt bad for being sarcastic and rude to Randy that night over a week ago. "I didn't realize the situation. Man, I'm sorry." Punk extended his hand. Randy shook it. He smiled slightly at Punk, "It's cool. You didn't know."

Punk plopped onto his couch. "So, now he's with Cena? I'm very sure John is straight," Punk pondered, "Of course, maybe the Celtic Whore-yer will turn him," Punk chuckled. He turned to Randy who was giving him a "what-the-fuck" look. "The Celtic Whore-yer thing, not a good joke?"

"That was fucking horrible," Randy began laughing. "I thought you were clever." He sat down too.

"When you're the best in the world at … everything, you need a break some times," Punk laughed. "But you know what I mean. John will have a Pottery Barn discount card by the end of the night." He laughed.

"Man, you are on a roll with bad jokes," Randy teased. "Sheamus isn't _that_ kind of gay. Well neither are you or me. We aren't, you know … fags." Randy was referring to the fact that they were just regular guys who didn't fit the stereotypical definition of gay. They were more likely to be in a mosh pit than at musical theatre.

"And people can't really be turned," Punk added, thinking of Cena and Sheamus alone. "I hope Cena really is straight." Randy was nodding his head, "I think he is."

"But," Randy said looking to Punk, "It still seems very rude for Sheamus to be over there drinking with him." Randy huffed. "Look at us. We're fucking hot. He should be glad to have either of us."

Punk chuckled. "Have you been drinking, Randy, or are you just that arrogant?" He gave Randy a light push.

"Fuck you," Randy pushed him back, grinning. He felt overcome and suddenly leaned in and kissed Punk, slipping his arm around Punk's shoulders. Randy was relieved when Punk kissed him back, putting a palm on Randy's cheek. They continued to kiss deeply, their lips parting and their tongues grazing each other until they broke away and sat back, not speaking.

"You really wanted to kiss Sheamus?" Randy asked soberly. Punk looked down, "Yeah, I guess so. Sorry." Randy understood and said, "Me too. I just like him a lot and I guess you do too."

"Yeah, I do," Punk sighed. "Why the fuck do we like a guy that fucks us over, lies to us and is in the room with someone new right now? Someone should fuck him over. We should fuck him over."

"We should just fuck him," Randy said quietly. Slowly, he and Punk looked at each other. "Shouldn't we?" Randy slowly grinned. Punk joined him.

Randy and Punk spent the next hour watching for Sheamus, while working out their own revenge scenario.


	5. Chapter 5

Sheamus drank and talked with John, forgetting about his situation with Randy and Punk. John was a good person to talk with. He knew John wasn't gay but he enjoyed his company as a friend. After hanging out for about an hour, he felt much more relaxed and was ready to get some sleep. He left John's room after a handshake and hug and walked to his own room. As he inserted his key card, Randy popped up.

"I don't feel like getting into this," Sheamus said to him, trying to be kind. "So could we just talk tomorrow?" Sheamus looked at Randy and saw Punk behind him. "What the hell?" Randy pushed the door open. "Go, Sheamus. We're going to talk and you're going to listen." Sheamus entered the room with Randy and Punk right behind him.

Sheamus was perplexed by this confrontation with both Randy and Punk. Before he could speak, Randy was turning him around and pressing against him tightly. He quickly caught Sheamus' lips for a kiss and was quickly pushing his tongue into Sheamus' mouth as his hands traveled across his chest. Randy slipped his hands under Sheamus' shirt and began stroking his pale skin. Sheamus who had still not gotten a release the entire night liked the feeling and was getting into the kiss.

Sheamus felt as Punk came up behind him and started brushing his neck with kisses. He began pushing Sheamus' shirt up and Randy and he pulled it over his head. Sheamus loved the sensation of being between the two hottest guys he knew. This seemed like a fantasy come true. Randy broke their kiss. Punk quickly turned him around and started taking Sheamus into his own deep kiss, Randy was running his hands across Sheamus bare back, licking lightly across the back of his neck.

With both guys assaulting him, Sheamus quickly relaxed and became like moldable clay. He was so into both of them and having both of them all over him was an amazing feeling. Before he could get used to Punk's mouth, Randy was pulling him back for another kiss. Punk didn't give up and was still kissing close to Sheamus' lips, giving his jawline little licks. Quietly, Punk and Randy fought for his mouth, one turning his head for a kiss, the other turning him back. He moaned at the sensation of having their hot tongues slipping in and out of his mouth.

He was being pushed to the bed by one and pulled by the other. When he landed on the bed, Randy was on top of him and Punk was holding his wrists, stretching his arms above his head. Punk leaned forward and looked down at him, "Sheamus why don't you ever give Randy attention? He says all you do is take but you don't give."

Sheamus was shaken out of his paradise by this blunt question, "Whuh? I mean I don't know. I do plenty for Randy." At this, Randy slapped Sheamus in this face. "Fuck!" Sheamus tried to reach for his own face but Punk still held his wrists. "Okay wait, let me go," Sheamus struggled. Punk held him down tight. Randy leaned within inches of his face, "You do plenty for me? Did you say that?"

"Well I do," Sheamus replied and received another slap in the face from Randy. "Just keep lying," Randy hissed, "You'll keep getting the same." He slapped Sheamus again, hard. Randy was getting hard seeing Sheamus bare-chested, sweating and held down. He was finally making himself heard and even if it hurt Sheamus, he didn't care right now. He'd been hurt plenty by Sheamus.

"Okay, Randy," Punk spoke up, "Enough." He wasn't sure he approved of Randy's slapping Sheamus. They had agreed to treat Sheamus like he did them and Sheamus didn't hit them. Randy was getting carried away with his anger. It pissed Randy off that Punk spoke up. "What's the matter Punk? Does this bother you?" He slapped Sheamus hard in the face again. Punk started to let go of Sheamus, "Hold him!" Randy barked at him.

"We never talked about hitting him," Punk looked at Randy with concerned eyes. "You're getting a little out of control."

"What the hell did you guys do? Get together and decide to punish me?" Sheamus was getting pissed. "Everything between us," he said to Randy, "has been because you get so jealous that you turn me off. Then I don't want to be with you. I like men, not boys. And you can act like such a child."

Sheamus looked to Punk, "And you, I've done nothing to you. What's this about?" Punk released Sheamus' arms. Sheamus pushed Randy off and stood up. "You're both fucked up. Get out."

Punk spoke up. "This got weird real quick. Randy and me were talking about you seem to be quite the social butterfly. We wanted to treat you like you treat us. Use you and leave you."

Sheamus looked to Punk, "How fucked up were you to let him talk you into this? I've nothing wrong to you. All you saw tonight was Randy in my room. He pushed his way in and chose to take his shirt off. I didn't ask him to come in and hook up with me."

Randy spoke up, "But you did go to Cena's room." He was trying to divert the attention away from himself. Sheamus whirled around to look at him, "So what! Cena is fucking straight. We drank beer and talked."

"This was actually hot before you had to bring your ego in to it," Sheamus said to Randy. "I like you and I like you," he looked to Punk. "This could have been fun."

Punk walked over to Sheamus and stroked his bare chest, "It still can be." He kissed Sheamus and didn't let Sheamus pull away. He was persistent and held onto Sheamus until he gave in and kissed him back. Randy came up behind Sheamus and pressed into back. He could feel that Randy had taken his shirt off. Randy's lips traced lightly across his back and he didn't seem resentful that Sheamus was kissing Punk.

Sheamus always just wanted Randy to be secure. It was so much hotter. He turned to kiss him, leaving Punk to take off his own shirt. Randy loved the way Sheamus kissed him. It was deep and sexy. Randy moaned into the kiss. Sheamus tilted his head and pulled Randy close, kissing him deeper than he had in a long time. Randy was surprised to feel Punk behind him, stroking his back lightly. He understood now why Sheamus liked this so much earlier.

Randy hungrily pressed into Sheamus mouth, running his hands through his hair. Sheamus kissed Randy back hard and moaned low in his throat. He broke the kiss, looking at intensely at Randy, "I miss you like this."

Punk stepped aside, "Look you guys, I don't mind leaving. You have a lot of history. I won't take it personally." Randy pressed Punk towards Sheamus, "Stay," Randy said calmly and he started kissing Sheamus' neck. Punk leaned in to kiss Sheamus on the mouth. And their kiss became intense. Randy walked to the bed and removed his clothing. He was always proud of his body and his large penis. Feeling secure now, after Sheamus had showed him the affection he wanted, he didn't mind but rather liked watching Punk and Sheamus kiss. "You guys look fucking hot," Randy told them.

Punk turned to him and raised his brows, "Wow, you're comfortable." He eyed Randy's big dick. Sheamus laughed a little, "Fella, Randy is always that comfortable." He winked at Randy. Smiling, Randy ran his hand down his body and stroked his dick, "You guys know you like it."

Punk was a little shocked by Randy's behavior. Randy winked at Punk, "Come here, Punk." Randy waved him over. Sheamus pushed Punk lightly in Randy's direction, quickly removing his own clothing. Soon, Punk found himself sandwiched between Randy and Sheamus, both pushing his shorts down. He swiftly removed his clothing and shoes, very interested in what Randy wanted from him. He stood before Randy, his dick was hard and pre-cum leaked from the tip. Randy placed his hands on Punk's hips and leaned forward to capture the leaking liquid between his lips. "Fuck," Punk hissed at the sudden contact. Sheamus looped his big arm through both of Punk's at the elbow and pulled his arms tight behind his back. Randy started licking the now restrained Punk. He made slow circles around the head of Punk's cock. "Mm, fuck," Punk breathed through clenched teeth.

Sheamus was in Punk's ear asking roughly, "Do you want him to suck you?" He tightened his grip on Punk's arms when he asked. Punk exhaled sharply; surprised he liked the sensation of being restrained as much as he did. "Yeah, I want him to," Punk answered, his voice shaky.

Randy grasped Punk's cock in his hand and went down on it a little bit at a time, his warm mouth finally taking in Punk completely. He started working him and Punk noticed right away that Randy gave better head than Sheamus. No wonder Sheamus always wanted Randy to do him; Randy was a natural giver. Quickly Punk was moaning and pushing his hips forward.

He let his head fall back onto Sheamus' big pectoral muscle. Sheamus used his hand not busy holding Punk's arms and pushed Punk's head to the side; he began kissing Punk's neck and licking lightly across his ear. Punk started breathing in spasms as the two guys worked him. He began to moan, getting close. His sounds became louder and Sheamus put his hand across his mouth. This just turned Punk on more. Randy was sucking his cock at what had to be near perfection and Sheamus restrained both his arms and his mouth. Punk was losing his mind it was so hot.

Punk moaned hard behind Sheamus' strong hand and he was having spasms throughout his body. He started going weak in the knees and Sheamus' easily held him up. Randy was really putting a hell of a great blowjob on him; sucking him swiftly but in a perfect rhythm, giving every inch of his cock attention. Punk began to mumble inaudible words behind Sheamus' hand and was breathing incredibly fast. He started unloading in Randy's mouth, jerking and thrusting.

Sheamus finally took his hand off of Punk's mouth allowing him to get some air into his lungs. "Holy fuck," Punk half-whispered. "Why do you share that?" he asked Sheamus. Sheamus was staring at Randy over Punk's shoulder and he let Punk slowly slip away from his grasp. Punk collapsed into the hotel office chair and watched Sheamus slide onto the bed next to Randy. Sheamus quickly found Randy's mouth and Punk marveled as the two shared his fresh cum. These two were fucking hot to hook up with.

Randy pulled Sheamus' hair as they kissed intensely then tugged it separating their lips. "I want to fuck you, Sheamus. Please. You never let me. Please."

Sheamus was rock hard and had wanted to get off all night. "Fuck man, am I ever going to get some?" Punk slid onto the bed, "Let Randy have some. I'll take care of you." Having gotten two blowjobs within hours, he felt quite generous. Sheamus wasted no time getting long-ways on the bed, lying parallel to Punk. Randy quickly slid between Sheamus' legs. He gave Sheamus' cock several deep plunges into his mouth making him groan and moved up his body leaning in for a kiss. Punk watched the two kiss noting it was obvious they knew each other well. They moved together in time like people used to one another's bodies, their kiss sensual and hot. Their tongues slipped against one another and they breathed in heavy unison. Randy began kissing Sheamus' neck and Sheamus turned to look at Punk. Punk quickly filled the space between them and kissed Sheamus hard. Then Randy went for Punk's mouth, stealing him from Sheamus. Randy and Punk made out hotly just in front of Sheamus. His cock jerked watching them. A hand slipped around his aching hard-on. He wasn't even sure who it was. He leaned his head back and moaned. He was getting stroked good. Whatever was going to happen, he wanted it. Randy pushed Sheamus' legs wide apart and then Punk began sucking him. Sheamus looked down to see Punk's head bobbing and he shuddered. He moaned, pushing his cock forward, leaning his head back in to the pillows.

Randy left the bed to get lube from Sheamus' bag. He returned and just took in the scene for a moment. Sheamus was laid out practically melting as Punk sucked him from his left side leaving the middle open for Randy who slipped back between Sheamus' thighs. He lubed his fingers and quickly found Sheamus' tight hole. He started working his fingers in knowing Sheamus was already very relaxed. Both fingers slipped in together easily. "Oh God," Sheamus moaned. Punk finding his place in this trio slowed down sucking Sheamus knowing not to push him to the edge until Randy was inside him and thrusting.

Sheamus was panting, his broad chest rising and falling heavily. Randy thought he looked so hot when he was not in control. He continued fingering Sheamus for a bit longer and then pulled gently out. Punk moved away as Randy lifted Sheamus' legs and put them over his shoulders. He lubed his cock and started sliding into Sheamus. Sheamus cringed and clenched his teeth at the discomfort. Punk took his cue and returned to sucking Sheamus, making him forget about the pain and relax his body allowing Randy inside him.

Randy was buried in Sheamus now and started slowly pumping. He had a hot view. The back of Punk's head bobbing on Sheamus and Sheamus himself, covered in a light sheen of sweat, eyes closed, lips parted. He instantly started thrusting harder unable to control himself. "Goddamn, you are so hot," he told Sheamus. Punk couldn't help but smile as he sucked Sheamus' cock. Randy was so in love with Sheamus, it was obvious in everything he said and did. No matter how sweet it might be though, Punk wanted Sheamus too and he didn't plan on giving up after tonight. But for now, all he wanted was for Sheamus to enjoy this and reach his orgasm. It could not be easy taking someone as big as Randy and Punk was there to make sure Sheamus relaxed and felt nothing but pleasure.

The sensation Sheamus was feeling between Randy's hard thrusts and Punk's mouth was driving him crazy. He was quickly groaning and jerking, his entire lower body being attacked by his two lovers. He ran his own fingers through his hair, down his face, across his chest. He was really close to losing it. "Mm, oh fuck, oh fuck, yeah," he whispered roughly. It sent chills through Randy, hearing Sheamus so into it. He began thrusting faster and placed his hand on Punk's head, pushing him to speed up. They both worked Sheamus hard, battering his body with pleasure.

Sheamus' head jerked up almost of its own will to watch the two guys using him up. It was an instant reaction. He started cumming without expecting it. It was an amazing and energy draining orgasm, his eyes welled with tears as he let go of the last of his seed. Punk pulled away swallowing Sheamus' hot cum and lay back but stroked Sheamus chest as Randy finished. Randy pumped hard, grunting loudly and clenching his eyes shut. "Uh! Uh! Uh!" Randy grunted and reached his orgasm, ramming his cock into Sheamus and blowing his top. He pumped slowly until his load was spent. He pulled out and collapsed beside Sheamus. In between Punk and Randy, Sheamus was satisfied to the fullest extent.

Punk was first to move, "Guys, that was amazing. I have to go to bed now though," he climbed up and began putting his clothes on. "Do you think we might do this again? Because I want to." He wanted his position on the situation known.

"Awesome time," Randy said to him smiling.

"I had a great time," Sheamus added still hazy from his orgasm.

"Very cool," Punk said heading to the door. "Goodnight." In unison, Randy and Sheamus echoed his sentiment. The door closed and they were alone. Randy turned to Sheamus and kissed his lips hard. "I have to go to sleep too." He rose and began getting dressed.

Sheamus reached out to Randy and Randy took his hand. He pulled Randy close and kissed him, "You felt really good." Randy smiled. Sheamus rarely let Randy have sex with him so for him to say that it was good made Randy feel amazing. "You always feel good," Randy returned. "Goodnight."

"Night Randy," Sheamus watched him go. "Hey will you give me a wake-up call? I'm too tired to set my clock." Sheamus half-smiled but he was serious. Randy smiled, "No problem. Get sleep." He left the room and Sheamus passed out almost immediately.


	6. Chapter 6

_Please note that I haven't set this in any particular time line, such as my story "Machine Head" which is right on the verge of the current MITB PPV with Randy on suspension and Sheamus current WHC. This story has no exact factors such as championship titles or PPVs._

With Tuesday's Smackdown wrapped up, Sheamus and Randy were lucky enough to have several days off which rarely happened. They rode to the airport together; Randy heading for St. Louis and usually, Sheamus would be headed for Florida.

As they made their way through security, they met on the other side and exchanged an innocent looking handshake and hug. Randy wanted to embrace Sheamus like they did in private; like he had done that Monday night when he and Punk and Sheamus had been alone. But this was public and already they attracted some attention. "I always miss ya, man," Randy said to Sheamus, his eyes telling Sheamus how much he meant it. Sheamus smiled, "Miss ya too."

Randy and he walked toward the split in the concourse. "I'm this way," Sheamus told Randy, putting a hand on his arm briefly. "See ya soon." Randy's hand barely grazed Sheamus, "You too." They went their separate ways.

As Randy walked down the concourse, he noticed two flights to Tampa. Hadn't he and Sheamus both purchased US Air tickets? Why wasn't Sheamus on the same concourse? A feeling of dread washed over him. He walked to the status monitor and noticed a flight to Chicago on US Air leaving about the same time as his flight and on the concourse Sheamus had gone to.

Before he could stop himself, Randy began walking swiftly towards the concourse that he feared Sheamus was on. "Dude, you're Randy Orton!" a teenage boy said. Randy ignored him and nearly ran him over. "Prick!" yelled the kid. "I knew he was a prick," Randy heard the boy saying to his friends. He closed his eyes feeling guilty but he had to find Sheamus, he was obsessed now.

He finally covered the long distance and found the gate and boarding had just begun. He saw his worst fear. Sheamus handing his ticket over and heading down the jet way, boarding a Chicago-bound flight. Randy's jealousy got the better of him and he dropped his bag and sprinted toward the jet way, he pushed people out the way and easily got by the ticket agent who was yelling, "Sir, you cannot go in there! Sir!" People actually became upset and started backing away. Airports were not a place to start chaos.

Sheamus who was waiting just behind a few others to enter the craft heard the shouting and disturbance and looked up just in time to have Randy dive onto him. "Motherfucker," Randy yelled, "Why?" Sheamus was stunned. He had no time to answer. Security was pulling Randy up. Randy was already strong and he was pumping adrenaline. He easily broke free and jumped back on Sheamus. He started punching; Sheamus covered his head and Randy didn't land any damaging blows. Security was at Randy again. More had joined the first two. It took six men, all struggling to pull Randy away from Sheamus. "This is just a work dispute," Sheamus yelled after them. He knew they'd be questioned and Randy better have heard him. An airline representative helped Sheamus gather his things and led him back up the jet way. Order was being restored at the gate.

Randy first called WWE before answering any questions. Sheamus did the same in another room. They knew the protocol. Sheamus didn't want to raise eyebrows so he didn't call Punk telling him he'd be late. Sheamus wanted to strangle Randy. What he'd done was serious. He'd broken the law and caused a huge disturbance at an airport. The company was going to be furious. After speaking with TSA and airport security, they agreed to let Sheamus leave and board the next flight for Chicago. He did not know Randy's fate and while worried, he decided to put it out of his mind.


	7. Chapter 7

In Chicago, Punk waited patiently at baggage claim. He had stayed in his car for a long time and finally got worried. His cell showed the flight as having arrived. He went inside and looked at the status monitor and it showed the flight as ARRIVED. He walked to the carousel for the flight and only a couple of bags remained. He spotted one with a green ribbon tied to it and recognized it as Sheamus'. He remembered that Sheamus said Randy tied it on there as a joke a while back. The ribbon had small shamrocks printed on it and Randy liked giving Sheamus hell about the Irish stereotypes. Punk picked it up and inspected it. It was Sheamus' bag. Now where the hell was Sheamus?

Punk had tried calling several times but there was no answer. Just as he was about to leave, his cell sounded. Finally, a text from Sheamus: I got bumped from first flight. Landing now.

Punk was so relieved. He sat down and took a deep breath. After about 20 minutes, Sheamus appeared with the rest of the flight at baggage claim. He spotted Punk and smiled. Punk held up his bag. Sheamus headed over, "Oh thanks." He took the bag from Punk. "Let's get outta here," Punk said excitedly. He wanted to be alone with Sheamus so he could greet him the way he wanted to.

In the privacy of Punk's car, they swiftly embraced and kissed a long, passionate kiss. They said nothing but made out for several minutes both getting aroused and not wanting to let go of each other. Sheamus finally pulled away, "You taste really good, but I'm fuckin' starving for food." Punk turned the engine on, "Good. Me too."

Over dinner at a place Punk knew, Sheamus recalled the scene from the airport. Punk was in shock that Randy would go to such lengths with his jealousy. He wanted to beat the fuck out of Randy for causing trouble, for making Sheamus late and for acting so entitled. He let it slide; knowing Sheamus didn't need more stress. "Why don't we go to my place?"

At Punk's, Sheamus showered and changed into fresh clothing. He joined Punk who was in his living area. He sat next to him on the couch and Punk immediately moved close to him and kissed him. It was a nice kiss – very slow and passionate. They were finally not on a schedule and could take time. Sheamus returned the kiss, tasting Punk's mouth, which was sweet like the first time they'd kissed. Both were pressing closer and starting to breath hard. They wanted each other so badly.

Punk stood, "Come on." He led Sheamus to his bedroom. He had a California King bed, the largest made. "I love this," Sheamus said sitting down on it. Punk grinned, "I wanted one the size of a ring, but they're a bitch to make up." Sheamus laughed at Punk's wit. Punk stepped in front of him and ran his fingers through Sheamus' still wet hair. His face was serious now and Sheamus returned the look. Sheamus reached out and smoothed his hands under Punk's shirt, he raised it and leaned forward to kiss his abs. Punk pulled his shirt off slowly, not taking his eyes off of Sheamus, loving the feel of his mouth on him.

Punk pulled back and reached for Sheamus' shirt, "I want to see you," he said low and sexy. Punk slipped Sheamus' shirt off and just took him in. He loved the pale skin and he loved the muscle definition of Sheamus' large frame. He ran his hands across Sheamus' traps and onto his big upper arms. He smoothed his fingertips across the wall of pectoral muscle on his broad chest. Punk's touch made his skin turn to chill bumps. "Fuck," Punk whispered and leaned in slowly to capture a kiss. Their lips brushed against each other as the both breathed slow and heavy. Punk separated his lips slightly and licked across Sheamus' lip. Sheamus parted his lips and caught Punk's tongue with his own.

Punk pushed Sheamus back gently and started making his way down Sheamus' body with his mouth. He kissed his neck softly and gradually gave in to hungrier, stronger kisses. Sheamus softly moaned as Punk kissed and sucked his neck. Punk moved on, planting kisses across the big chest, dipping in to lick Sheamus' nipples. He spent a little time on each, swirling his tongue and sucking. Sheamus was slightly pumping his hips; this was definitely a hot spot for him. Punk liked the reaction and sucked harder, using his teeth a little against Sheamus' sensitive skin. Sheamus moaned hard and pushed his pelvis up in response.

Punk took Sheamus' hands as they trailed across his ink-covered arms and pinned Sheamus at the wrists and continued teasing him. He kissed and licked down his chest and ran his tongue along the waist of Sheamus' jeans. He returned to the sensitive nipples and started sucking and biting at them softly. Sheamus was extremely excited and Punk could feel him trying to raise his arms. He loved holding Sheamus down. Sheamus' chest rose and fell deeply as he took in uncontrollable hard breaths, Punk sending his body into shakes. He was moaning in his throat and writhing under Punk's touch, his cock was painfully hard.

Punk bathed Sheamus' fair skin with his tongue flat. Sheamus could feel the piercing drag across his skin, "Mm," he sighed, loving what Punk was doing to his body. Punk gently released his wrists and moved to unbutton and unzip Sheamus jeans. He pulled them down along with his underwear to reveal Sheamus' thick hardness. He grasped Sheamus' cock and Sheamus automatically pushed forward and groaned. He stroked Sheamus a few times, watching the intense reaction he was getting. Punk gently released him and moved to Sheamus' face. He kissed him deeply, "Do you want to move off the edge of bed? It's way too big to stick to the corner," Punk grinned.

Sheamus raised up feeling dizzy from the stimulation. He stripped off his clothing as Punk did the same. He slipped into the crisp sheets and met Punk in the middle. Punk enveloped him with his tattooed arms and started kissing him hard, running his fingers through Sheamus' fiery hair. Punk moaned hard against Sheamus' mouth and pressed himself even closer. He pushed Sheamus onto his back. Sheamus could feel Punk's hard cock against his thigh and he let out a ragged breath at the thought of touching it, sucking it, fucking it. Damn, Punk was passionate and stronger than he looked, pinning Sheamus underneath his upper body. As Punk kissed Sheamus with more vigor, little strands of his usually slicked back hair fell into his face. Sheamus thought it was too sexy.

Punk slipped down Sheamus' body, marking him with kisses along the way. He licked across Sheamus' flat stomach, turned on as Sheamus shuddered. He moved below Sheamus' hard dick and came back up licking the underside. Sheamus jerked and moaned, "Oh fuck," His hands brushed across Punk's hair. "Fuck."

Punk loved the desire in Sheamus' voice. Punk knew Sheamus was dying to get his cock sucked. He licked his lips and started going down on Sheamus, slicking the head with his saliva. Sheamus was shaking and his face had a tense look of pleasure on it. Punk took him in little by little, Sheamus shuddering and breathing heavily. When Punk had Sheamus completely in his mouth, he moved his tongue around. Sheamus jumped at the sensation of the tongue piercing. He hadn't noticed it when Punk sucked him the night Randy fucked him. But now, alone, with no distractions, every move Punk made was slow and deliberate and Sheamus could feel every sensation. Punk start sucking as he pulled up on Sheamus and took Sheamus' full length back into mouth going down. He began a steady rhythm, bobbing his head on Sheamus' cock. He tasted the pre-cum seeping from Sheamus, who was slightly thrusting his hips forward.

Punk replaced his mouth with his hand and started stroking Sheamus as he let his mouth wander down Sheamus, sliding his tongue across his scrotum making Sheamus jerk slightly. Punk made circles with his tongue around Sheamus' swollen balls, going back and forth bathing each one thoroughly. He continued stroking Sheamus and licked downward crossing the bridge from Sheamus' sac to his hot entrance. Punk stopped stroking Sheamus for a moment and pushed at his thighs, spreading Sheamus wide. He made a loud guttural noise when Punk opened his legs. Punk went back to stroking Sheamus' rock hard cock and licking towards his tight entrance. The tip of his tongue slid across Sheamus' puckered hole, sending Sheamus into renewed spasms. Punk slipped his tongue back and forth across the opening, pushing gently. He used the tip of his tongue to probe the hot hole, turned on that Sheamus was so relaxed that he slipped into him. He slipped in and out of Sheamus with shallow strokes.

He brought his right index finger up to his mouth and sucked it wet. He had stopped stroking Sheamus since he had him completely turned on by the current stimulation. Punk used the fingers of his left hand to part Sheamus' cheeks so that he could easily view Sheamus' puckered little opening as he worked on it. He began licking the entrance again and started pushing his index finger into Sheamus. Punk loved how easy it was to slip inside. Sheamus was moaning and rolling his hips; so turned on he thought he could blow his load from this alone. Punk slipped his finger in completely and when he withdrew, went back in adding his wet middle finger. Both fingers slid up into Sheamus with ease. Punk pumped them hard for a few thrusts, making Sheamus whine. "Damn," Punk whispered, thinking that it was so sexy. He continued sliding his fingers in and out but slowed to gentle slow strokes. Sheamus was writhing, his breath was heavy. Punk knew now was the time to make his move.

He gently removed his fingers and moved back up Sheamus' body. Sheamus was putty now; a pool of lust. Punk went to his neck kissing hard and Sheamus leaned his head to the side so Punk could plunge into his skin. Punk moved close to his ear, breathing lightly on it, "Let me fuck you." Punk kissed his neck hard again. "Let me fuck you better than Randy ever has." Sheamus closed his eyes, his breath shallow, Punk's words sending sparks through him.

Punk slid off of Sheamus and began kissing at and pushing Sheamus' shoulder, urging him to lie on his stomach. Sheamus complied and turned over, moaning as his cock slid against the sheet.

Punk began kissing Sheamus' back, tasting every inch of his muscular frame, trailing down. His tongue slid to Sheamus' crack and he licked at it gently. He got a handful of cheek in each hand and massaged Sheamus' ass. He used his thumbs to part Sheamus and leaned in and licked Sheamus' opening again. He slid his fingers inside again, stroking until Sheamus was relaxed. Punk leaned to the nightstand and pulled some lube from it. He squeezed the sticky lube onto his fingers and pushed them into Sheamus' relaxed hole. Punk worked his fingers in and out and looked at Sheamus, his head turned to one side, his eyes closed, his breath heavy. Punk wasn't one to rush things and he enjoyed having his slick fingers inside of Sheamus. He added lube directly to Sheamus' opening and slipped the tip of his other index finger inside. He pushed forward and it was easy to get a third finger up Sheamus. Using the fingers of both hands, Punk began gently pulled Sheamus' hole open, stretching him little by little. Sheamus tightened in reaction, but only for a moment. Punk's fingers were magic and he quickly relaxed allowing Punk to pull at him and stretch him.

Punk was sweating he was so turned on, his cock was throbbing. He knew how to work a guy and Sheamus was no exception. He had Sheamus loose and his hole visibly open. He slipped his fingers out and lubed his cock and moved into place. He pushed forward a little at a time, stretching Sheamus further, making him accommodate his thickness. Sheamus was under Punk's spell, his body allowing Punk total access. He pushed deeper and deeper and was finally completely filling Sheamus' snug tunnel. He hesitated once in and had to shake off the urge to cum. He began pumping with shallow thrusts and slowly; pumping his length into Sheamus. He was on the verge; having to fight the urge to cum. Sheamus moaning hard was making him get closer and closer.

Punk was a good lay though and he held off. He fucked Sheamus' slowly for a long time, adding lube to keep it comfortable. He ran his hand down Sheamus back, "Are you going to cum for me?" he said in rough, sexy whisper. Punk slipped his hand into Sheamus' hair and pulled at it gently, "Yeah? You're going to cum hard for me?" Sheamus moaned instead of answering. "I think that's a 'yes'," Punk said to him still gently tugging his hair. Punk sped up and started making his strokes count. He began sliding across Sheamus' sensitive prostrate gland, vibrating it with the head of his cock. "Fuck, you feel so good inside," Punk told him, pushing his palm into the small of Sheamus' back. Punk was thrusting quickly now, slamming Sheamus' hot button inside with every stroke. Sheamus moaned hard, on the verge of losing it. "Yeah that's it. Moan for me. You know this is the best cock you ever had," Punk spoke in a sexy voice. Sheamus was thinking how true that statement was. Punk was a spectacular fuck. Punk began going at Sheamus fast and deep, "I want you to get off hard," Punk purred to him, "Come on, Sheamus, unload those big balls."

There was something about Punk's dirty talk that just drove Sheamus crazy. He pumped his hips, feeling every inch of Punk's cock driving into him and he let go. He moaned hard and practically raised up, his cock exploding hot seed all over his stomach and onto Punk's bed. Punk continued banging him, the sound of his flesh smacking against Sheamus, until he was there. He groaned and pumped his cum into Sheamus, continuing to thrust slowly. He wanted every drop of his seed inside of Sheamus. He sighed hard and pulled out slowly.

Punk collapsed beside Sheamus, his dark hair in his eyes. He was breathing heavily still. Sheamus was also still catching his breath. They lay silently in the dim light of Punk's bedroom for a while. Punk spoke first, "That was amazing."

Sheamus rolled onto his side and smoothed Punk's hair back, his fingers tickling his scalp. He leaned over Punk and looked into his eyes, still not believing he'd ended up getting close to him. He leaned forward and kissed Punk's lips, barely brushing them. "Yes. It was."

Punk slipped his hands under Sheamus' arms and curled them around Sheamus' muscled shoulders. "God, I'm actually relaxed for once." Sheamus nodded. He was as well. They kissed again and again.


	8. Chapter 8

_To concerned readers (I'm addressing a PM and anyone else who may have issue): You all may notice that my characters never use condoms. I feel since I am writing fantasy that I don't hold the responsibility of the real world. I think skin-on-skin is hotter and semen not contained in a rubber sleeve is hotter. So I write in the spirit of fantasy. Please note that does not reflect my view of real-world situations. Thanks_

_Also: in case "surf and turf" isn't a global term, it just means fish and steak as in a "surf and turf meal"_

Sheamus woke up alone in Punk's bed. A note was on the pillow where Punk had slept. "Went for take out. Don't know if you like surf or turf, getting both." Sheamus read the note examining Punk's quickly written scribble. The note was on a sheet from a small Chicago Cubs notepad. Sheamus rose and stretched. He slipped the note into his bag; feeling a little silly for keeping it. He decided to take a shower before Punk returned.

Just as Sheamus was slipping into his jeans and tee, he heard Punk enter. He went towards the kitchen where Punk was taking Styrofoam boxes from a bag marked _Five Roses_. "Hey, you're awake," Punk grinned at Sheamus. "Hope your hungry."

"I am," Sheamus said salivating at the aroma.

Punk held up two boxes, "Surf or turf?" Sheamus grinned sheepishly, "Can I have both." Punk held out both boxes and Sheamus smiled, taking them. He sat at Punk's table.

Punk had his own couple of boxes stacked on one another, "Nah, we don't do that here. Come on," he headed for the couch. Sheamus did the same at home. Didn't everybody in America? Watching TV in front of the telly was a tradition.

After their meal, both stretched out lazily on the couch. Punk propped in the corner and Sheamus had his head on Punk's lap; Punk playing with his red hair casually. They watched an old movie. Sheamus was relaxed and was annoyed when he heard his phone sounding from the bedroom. "Don't get it," Punk said to him, he sounded a little annoyed too. Sheamus got up, "I have too." He knew it was probably related to the airport incident.

He reached the phone just in time and was filled with dread when he heard Paul Levesque's voice.

"Tell me what happened at the airport and don't jerk me around," Paul said, obviously agitated.

"Is Randy in trouble?" Sheamus asked him.

"No, but he should be. Our lawyer got any charges dropped but he is banned from US Air for eternity. He has some fines. Now what happened?"

Punk had made his way into the bedroom, wondering if Randy had the gall to call his home. "Is that the old ball and chain?" he said loudly upon entering. Sheamus gave him a look of impatience and waved his arm at him to be quiet.

There was a long pause on the other end of the line. Paul sighed, "Is that Punk?"

"Yeah," Sheamus answered honestly. "I'm in Chicago, okay?"

Paul paused again, "I see," his voice was tense. "I can't make you not be there. But I advise against it. I think I know what the airport thing was about now, yes?"

"Yeah," Sheamus said quietly.

"Do not and I mean do NOT let that stuff come into the workplace. The first sign of another disruption, I swear to God, I'll demand all three of you be suspended."

"Okay. That's fair," Sheamus said to him, already fearing what disruption might come from Randy. He hated that the fate of all three rested in the hands of the most temperamental.

When he got off the line, he passed on to Punk the warning. Punk put his fingers through his hair. "Great," he said with a sarcastic smile. "A guy who wants to kill me and another who would love to suspend me. I can't lose."

The bell sounded from the front door, "Goddamn," Punk said angrily. "No rest for the weary." He made his way to the door and looked out. He backed away slowly and turned to Sheamus looking as though something had stolen the air from his lungs. "It's fucking Randy."


	9. Chapter 9

Sheamus and Punk stood in stunned silence as Randy rang the bell again. "Punk?" Randy called out, sounding calm. "I know you're home. You saying 'It's fucking Randy' kind of gave you away."

He and Sheamus still looked at each other not sure what to do. "I'm opening it," Punk finally said. Sheamus shrugged. "Go ahead." God, he dreaded this.

Punk opened the door, making no effort to hide his anger from Randy. "What the hell do you want? And who the fuck told you my address?"

"I want him," Randy answered Punk's question while staring at Sheamus. "And everyone knows your address."

Punk was stunned at Randy's audacity. "You came to _my_ home to steal _my_ guest. Are you crazy?"

Sheamus spoke up, "You're risking suspension by being here."

"I know," Randy said coolly. "Actually I'm risking everyone's suspension." He smirked at both Sheamus and Punk. Obviously Paul had given him the same warning. "So you want to kick me out or call the police? Go ahead." He pushed past Punk and settled on the couch.

Punk made his way to the couch, "Oh I get it. This is your version of blackmail." Punk shook his head. "Randy, you're a fucking piece of work."

Randy crossed his arms, making no move to get up. "Whatever you want to call it, Punk. I'm just fighting for what I want."

Sheamus stepped over to the couch and stood beside Punk. It infuriated Randy seeing them stand together as if he were the enemy. "I don't want to see you. The last time I did, you were assaulting me."

"You caused that by lying. I was overcome with anger," Randy looked into his lap. "Okay, it was my fault for giving in to it. I'm sorry." His apology was genuine.

"Okay so you made your apologies, now get out," Punk said, fuming. "You make no mistake though, if there wasn't some fucking suspension hanging over my head, I'd beat the fuck out of you right here."

"I'm not leaving," Randy remained stubborn. "I want to talk to Sheamus. I'll sit right here till I do." Randy knew he was way out of line but he just didn't care. Fuck what Punk thought.

Sheamus sat down the far end of the couch, "Okay, talk," he said to Randy. Randy turned to Punk, "Alone," he said sharply.

"Oh my God," Punk threw his hands up. "Okay. Okay." He left the room, making eye contact with Sheamus. It was obvious Punk was angered beyond explanation. Sheamus heard him shut the door to his bedroom.

Sheamus turned to Randy. "Do you know how inappropriate this is?" Sheamus was glaring at him. "He lives here and you pushed your way in. And you assumed I want to talk to you? Are you fucked up? You jumped me in a goddamn airport, remember?"

Randy looked to Sheamus, "I had to tell you I'm honestly sorry, in person." Randy noticed he wasn't getting to Sheamus at all. "I don't care what Punk thinks. I only care what you think."

"You have to leave," Sheamus practically pleaded with Randy. "I will talk to you later," promised Sheamus.

"No, you won't. If you don't talk to me now, you'll find a way to avoid me from now on," Randy was determined.

"I'm not giving in to your demands," Sheamus glared at Randy. "Get out. Come back when you're invited."

Randy replied quickly, "So that's it. You're upset that I barged into Punk's house? Well let me make it up to him." Randy got up swiftly, and went down the hall that Punk had disappeared down before. "Punk! Punk!" Randy was calling, with Sheamus right on his heels.

Punk opened the door to see what was going on. Randy and Sheamus were both coming down the hall. "What the hell?" Punk was saying as Randy rushed him, pushing him into the room and against the wall. Randy slammed his lips against Punk's. Sheamus was stunned. Punk pushed Randy off, "Stop the bullshit!" Randy pressed against him, "Shut the fuck up," he said through clenched teeth and kissed Punk again.

Sheamus was frozen. He knew he should be prying Randy off of Punk, but God he wanted them both so much and they looked so hot together. Punk was pushing an unrelenting Randy. Little by little, Punk struggled less, allowing the kiss to happen. His arms wrapped around Randy, his hands grasping his back. They broke the kiss and Punk was looking at Randy, his eyes on fire. "See? You don't hate me, Randy. You just wish you could."

Randy opened his mouth to speak, "I …" Punk cut his words short, "Shut the fuck up, _Randy_." He pushed Randy back and jerked him around, pinning him against the wall. He kissed Randy's mouth hard. Sheamus was watching, growing hard. Their lips looked hot and hungry; he could see their tongues brushing against each other. He didn't know if it was frustration or their anger towards each other that propelled them into this insane make-out session and he really didn't care.

Punk was being as aggressive as Randy ever was, groping Randy, kissing him with vigor. Randy made low moans in his throat as Punk devoured his mouth. Punk pulled away and removed his shirt, licking his lips and staring at Randy. He went for Randy's shirt and Randy yanked it off, throwing it hard onto the floor. They moved as if they were going to lock up, like a match beginning, but instead lip locked with intensity. Both were panting.

Sheamus stepped backward and practically fell onto the small sofa in the bedroom. He was unable to tear his eyes away from the scene in front of him. He felt no jealousy at all but was incredibly turned on. He situated his erection so it wasn't so uncomfortable in his jeans. He didn't care what part he had, even if he just lay there and jerked himself off, he wanted to see this play out.

Randy walked Punk backwards slowly until they reached the bed. Randy pushed him on the bed and starting taking the rest of his clothing off. Punk followed. Randy climbed onto the bed and slid up to the pillows with Punk following again. He pushed at Punk wanting him to sit against the headboard. When he was situated against it, Randy straddled his lap; his big erect cock in Punk's face.

Randy pushed on the back of Punk's head, moving it forward and Punk took the tip of Randy's dick into his mouth. As he took more, Randy let his hand rest on the back of Punk's head. He pushed on it slightly and Punk took all of Randy in his mouth. "Motherfucker," Randy whispered as he shuddered. Punk began sucking Randy with enthusiasm; making little slurping noises as he swallowed Randy's erection.

Randy felt like he might blow and pulled away. He wasn't ready to go so soon. He slipped down beside Punk, pulling him along. Punk scooted down and was kissing Randy again. He went for Randy's neck and kissed him hard along his neck and collarbone. Randy looked over to Sheamus who was still clothed but stroking his cock through his jeans. Randy smirked and flipped Sheamus off. Sheamus thought Randy's nasty behavior was typical and hot. This was the person he'd first started seeing months ago; being bad and proud of it.

Randy returned his attention to Punk and rolled him onto his back. "I want to fuck you," he told Punk bluntly. Punk sighed heavily at the comment, but worried about Sheamus. What the hell must he be thinking? Something bounced off the headboard and Randy laughed with an evil grin, picking up the small bottle of lube that Sheamus had thrown. Punk saw it and felt a little awkward. Sheamus was like a damn hippie with his free love but he was glad too because there weren't secrets or cheating.

Punk grasped Randy's face in his hands and looked at him intensely, barely controlling his breath. "Fuck me," he told Randy.

Randy licked Punk's throat, "Oh, I'm going to." At the words, Sheamus shuddered. He loved when Randy was dominant and aggressive. He'd waited long enough. Sheamus pulled his jeans down to his thighs and started barely stroking his cock, waiting for Randy to set the pace with Punk.

Randy's lube-coated fingers found Punk's entrance and were petting and probing it. He slipped his finger in and Punk jerked. Randy slipped his finger in and out of Punk and added another finger. He worked his fingers inside and used a scissoring motion to loosen Punk up. "You have to get a lot more relaxed than this to take my fat cock," Randy taunted Punk. "I'm the reason he's so easy to get into," he referred to Sheamus. "I know you fucked him, Punk. He's easy to get into, isn't he?"

Punk was unsure how to proceed so he decided to be honest and hope Sheamus didn't kill him. "Yeah, he's pretty easy," Punk answered Randy. He heard Sheamus huff, but not speak. "Yeah. You can thank me for that," Randy boasted. "That's really why he never puts out, because I tear him up. I'm going to tear you up too." He pushed his fingers rapidly in and out of Punk and made him groan.

Randy starting pulling at Punk's legs, wanting them over his shoulders. Punk relented but was apprehensive. Randy was really big and possibly pissed off at him. He hoped Randy didn't plan on pounding him to death. The look Randy was giving him wasn't one of rage, just aggression and lust.

Randy lubed his cock excessively and started pressing into Punk. His head slipped past the tight ring of muscle and he was barely in. Already Punk was groaning. Randy just kept inching into him. Punk unleashed a cry of pain. Sheamus knew how he felt, but he also knew it would feel good shortly. He decided not to get involved.

"Oh my God," Punk said, his teeth clenched. "Is there much more?"

"Yes," Randy answered bluntly, turned on by Punk's discomfort. He pushed swiftly and gave Punk quite a bit at once. "Ow! Fuck!" Punk yelled. Randy resumed pushing in slowly, marveling at how tight Punk was. When Randy was completely buried in Punk, he hesitated. He looked at Punk, waiting for an okay to go on. "Now?" he whispered to Punk who looked more confortable. Punk nodded and closed his eyes as Randy pulled out of him slowly and returned inside. The discomfort continued as Randy fucked him gently. Randy knew he needed something and started stroking Punk's cock. Randy could feel him relax inside. Soon, Punk was moaning as Randy pumped his cock into him, still keeping it slow.

Randy finally had Punk relaxed and he was using his entire length to impale Punk over and over and over … Punk pumped his hips meeting Randy's thrusts. He was breathing hard and moaning non-stop.

Nearby, Sheamus was jerking himself hard, knowing what it was like to be on the receiving end of Randy's big cock. He wanted to know what it was like to fuck Punk. He thought of both, looking at them as they writhed and fucked and made their hot noises. He felt the pressure build in his balls, but he eased off; not planning to get off until they did.

Randy fucked Punk hard now; his thrusts were swift and deep. Punk looked like he might cum soon. Randy ran his palm down Punk's face. "Is this the place where you fucked my boyfriend?"

Punk opened his eyes wide. Had Randy just said that? "Right here? This spot?" Randy asked, closing his eyes. Punk saw that he was actually getting off on it.

"Yeah, this the spot. This is where I fucked him just a few hours ago," Punk said in a low voice. Randy was thrusting faster. "I fucked him hard and for a Nice. Long. Time," he accentuated the last three words watching Randy's face. Randy was definitely getting off on the image.

Randy's thrusts were banging into Punk's prostate gland and Punk had taken over stroking himself. Randy groaned and his muscles tensed. Randy started shaking; his eyes clenched shut and his cock jerked as he unloaded in Punk. Almost at the same time, Punk came, spurting his seed onto his stomach. He too, groaned as he reached his orgasm.

Sheamus had come as soon as Randy asked Punk if he'd fucked him there and referred to him as his "boyfriend". Randy's voice was sexy and his possessive nature was rather hot at that moment. Sheamus had come hard, moaning softly. He was still lying there with his hand around his limp penis when Randy and Punk finished.

All three were quiet. Sheamus wondered, "What now?"


	10. Chapter 10

"I'm hungry again," Punk said suddenly. He still lay next to Randy. He was a mess from their hot sex.

"Me too," Randy spoke up. Sheamus' jaw actually dropped. Was no one going to say how weird this was?

"Um, there's leftovers," Sheamus said from the couch. He got up and made his way to the bathroom and cleaned up. When he returned, Randy and Punk both lay there, still looking up at the ceiling. Sheamus knew once they broke this moment, they'd have to get real about what happened.

Randy made the first move by asking Punk, "Can I take a shower here?"

"Um, yeah. Sure, man," Punk answered, a little uneasy. "You can use the guest bath down the hall."

Randy slipped out of bed, gathered his clothing and left for the guest bath.

Alone together, Sheamus and Punk were silent. Punk sat up in bed and looked at Sheamus, his face was blank. He did not have words for what just happened.

Sheamus broke the silence, "I'm not pissed. Are you pissed that I'm not pissed?"

"Come again, Dr. Seuss," Punk said looking confused and started laughing a little. "No, I know what you said. Um, no I'm okay that you're okay. Are you okay that I'm okay? See what I did there? I used your language." He grinned. "But your other boyfriend in there; he's unstable."

"You were involved too," Sheamus defended Randy slightly.

"True, but he initiated it. He hates me? But then he's making out with me. He says you're his boyfriend but he's fucking me while he says it." Punk made sense. "He has no clue what he wants."

"Let's ask him then," Sheamus offered. Punk nodded in agreement. He got up and took a shower to rid himself of the lube, the semen and the sweat. He was quite dirty. When he reappeared looking refreshed, he said, "Let's ask after we eat. I'm hungry and don't want a fight before I can even start." Sheamus agreed.

They ventured into the kitchen and Randy walked in quietly. He and Punk still hadn't looked at each other. "What do we have?" Randy asked, looking at Sheamus.

"We got surf and turf. Punk bought extra in case we wanted to just chill here," Sheamus said, noticing Randy looked a little hurt. He hadn't meant to just casually say that he and Punk were having a little vacation together. "So there's plenty," Sheamus finished, wishing he hadn't hurt Randy's feelings.

Punk had opened the boxes and laid out plates. "Everybody just grab what you want. There's water and soda and stuff in the fridge. Um, I just do the eat in the living area thing, so … yeah, let's do that." Punk took his plate and a soda to the couch.

The awkward feeling was driving Sheamus crazy. Randy was tiptoeing around like the uninvited guest he was. Punk was talking to everybody and nobody at once. After the moments of heated argument and hotter sex were over, everyone was left empty and quiet.

Sheamus made his way to the living area with his plate and drink and Randy followed. Randy sat in a chair facing the TV while Sheamus seated himself beside Punk.

There was an old George A. Romero zombie movie on. Sheamus laughed at Punk gobbling up his food while a zombie in the movie gobbled brains. "What?" Punk said, covering his full mouth. "I'm hungry."

"Better you eat surf and turf than our brains," Randy said from his chair. Sheamus was surprised and delighted that he'd make a little joke.

"Wait till the food runs out," Punk replied. Sheamus was a little stunned that Punk had reciprocated the effort.

After everyone had finished eating, Sheamus grabbed the remote and turned the TV off. Both Randy and Punk, in unison, yelled, "Hey!"

"I just want to know what's going on here," Sheamus held the remote away from Punk who reached for it. "Randy, you came in here pissed off and you ended up sleeping with Punk. And you," he looked to Punk, "were obviously fine with it."

"Obviously," Randy echoed at a low volume but was heard.

"So, I'm sorry for being a buzzkill, but what's going on?"

Punk spoke up, "Did you just say 'buzzkill' ?" Did he just say 'buzzkill' ?" Punk looked to Randy.

"Yeah, he says 90s shit all the time. Like he used to say "off the hook" all the time. Check out his interviews from 2009 and 2010, he says "off the hook" about different things especially the WWE video game," Randy informed Punk. "I think it's because Ireland is behind on American slang."

"Not the point!" Sheamus yelled. "And I've quit saying "off the hook" now. What is this?" He pointed at Randy and Punk. "You're acting like friends."

Randy shrugged, "I don't hate him when it's the three of us. I hate it when it's just you and him," he spoke directly to Sheamus.

Sheamus rolled his eyes, "Okay then you guys just share me," he said sarcastically.

"Okay," Randy said. Punk stole the remote control away from Sheamus, "I'll try," Punk said casually and flipped the movie back on.

Sheamus sat silently. The conversation was obviously over. He knew there was no way that the drama was near over, but he decided to just relax for the moment. Randy slipped from his chair over to the spacious couch. He nudged Sheamus to move down and scooted in beside him. He put a hand on Sheamus' thigh. Punk leaned over and propped on one arm. He slid his free hand onto Sheamus' other thigh. Sheamus looked down to see Randy and Punk's fingertips brushing one another. He leaned on Randy's shoulder while stroking Punk's hair on the other side. He relaxed back to watch some zombies.


	11. Chapter 11

Sheamus sat between Randy and Punk, feeling the warmth of each. He felt like a kid on Christmas morning. He had two hot guys and, for the moment, no one was fighting. He hated to lose the feeling but needed to relief himself. He slipped Randy's hand off of his leg and it fell limply at Randy's side. Sheamus turned to see Randy was asleep. After the long day at the airport, a flight and his hot sex with Punk; Randy was exhausted.

Sheamus nudged Punk, "I gotta piss. Move." Punk moved away from Sheamus, "Okay, Rudeness."

"Sorry, I just really have to go," Sheamus kissed Punk lightly on the lips and made his way to the bathroom. When he left, Punk looked at Randy who was asleep on his couch. He grinned and shook his head. This whole situation was crazy. He left Randy alone on the couch and headed for the bedroom. He slipped out of his clothes and climbed into bed, careful to avoid the middle. He intended to change the sheets in the morning, but right now, he was exhausted.

Sheamus came out of the bathroom and saw Punk in bed. "Tired?" Sheamus winked at him. "You had a long day."

"Yeah, you did too," Punk said lazily from his pillow. "Hell, everybody here did."

"Where is Randy?" Sheamus asked Punk as he removed his clothing.

"He's asleep on my couch. Should we wake him?"

Sheamus thought it over. "I guess not. He may wake up confused though."

Punk looked to Sheamus and remarked slyly, "He'll find us if he wants to."

Sheamus sighed. "Okay. I guess we'll just let him sleep," he slipped into bed with Punk. "I'm not crossing the wet spot to kiss you."

Punk laughed, leaning across the expanse and kissed Sheamus. "Call me a daredevil," He grinned. Punk settled back to his own pillow and flipped the lamp off. He drifted to sleep quickly. Sheamus followed soon after.


	12. Chapter 12

When morning came, Sheamus awoke and immediately thought of Randy. He climbed out of bed sleepily, leaving Punk behind. He made his way to the living room to find Randy gone. There was a note on the sofa with "Sheamus" printed on it.

He picked it up and grinned when he read the first line. "Punk, if you're reading this, stop."

The rest said simply, "If you really want to be shared, call me. I'm staying in a hotel." He noticed it was written on the same Chicago Cubs notepad paper as Punk's note had been. Sheamus sat down on the couch, pondering the situation.

Punk appeared from the hall dressed in gym clothes. "I'm going to the gym. Come on, go with me." He went into the kitchen and grabbed two protein bars and threw one to Sheamus. Punk wasn't very much of a morning person. Maybe the gym would help. Sheamus changed into his gym clothing and left with Punk.

On the way, Punk finally asked about Randy. Sheamus told him about the note. "What are you going to do?" Punk asked him in a casual manner. Sheamus just sighed. Punk continued, "If you need to think about this, just do. You don't have to answer but you have to decide eventually."

Sheamus was surprised that Punk reacted this way. "You'd be okay with that? Me seeing both of you?"

"Yeah. I mean we aren't exclusive and Randy is like this annoying pest that manages to get involved no matter what. So yeah, I'm okay with it." Punk was so matter-of-fact.

"You didn't seem to think he was a pest yesterday," Sheamus teased Punk.

Punk turned a little red and looked down, "Yeah. That. Um, that part was okay." He grinned at Sheamus, "Okay that part was really good."

"I think you like him as much as you like me," Sheamus told him, referring to Punk's blushing. They had arrived at the gym.

Punk looked at Sheamus seriously, "No, I don't. I like you. I think he's hot and I have no complaints about having sex with him but I have real feelings for you. It's different. But I know you care about him and I don't want to make you choose. But I figure if you see us both, you'll eventually _have_ to choose."

Punk got out of the vehicle without giving Sheamus a chance to reply. Punk entered the gym and Sheamus followed, feeling the burden of Punk's true feelings.


	13. Chapter 13

In the early evening after Punk and Sheamus had spent the day together, Sheamus had decided what to do about Randy.

He picked up his cell right in front of Punk and looked him in the eyes as he waited for Randy to pick up.

"Randy, I want you both," he watched Punk's face fall. "Come over and bring your things." He ended the call, looking solemnly at Punk's expression of shock.

"Did you just invite Randy to stay here?" Punk said angrily.

"Hey, you're the one who wants to me to try both of you and, I assume, tire of Randy. Why not start now?" Deep inside, Sheamus had been resentful all day of Punk's lack of interest in fighting for him.

"This is not what I had in mind," Punk was annoyed and his feelings hurt.

"This is the bed you wanted," Sheamus said coldly, "Now you can lie in it."

Sheamus moved towards Punk in predatory manner, his blue eyes were dark with desire. Punk instinctively pulled back a little pressing against the end of the couch.

"You need to learn to say what you want instead of hinting at it and expecting the world to accommodate you," Sheamus reached out and stroked Punk's cheek. "You should learn manners, Punk. I could definitely teach you." He leaned into Punk, his large frame casting a shadow over Punk. He kissed Punk hard on the lips. Punk moaned and kissed him back. "Or we could wait for Randy. As I recall he taught you a few lessons when he had his big cock in you." Sheamus sighed and closed his eyes recalling Punk's sounds of pain as Randy forced his stiff member into Punk's tight hole.

"What are you doing, Sheamus?" Punk was a little taken aback by Sheamus' demeanor.

"Just reminding you that I'm not some poor little boy caught in the middle of two men," Sheamus licked his lips, eyeing Punk hungrily, "In fact, I have the two of you dying to please me. So whether I'm on the top or the bottom, I'm always on top." He kissed Punk again, hard, "Don't forget it, baby." Sheamus swiped Punk's cheek with his tongue, like an animal, and backed slowly away. His eyes burned through Punk.

Breaking the intensity of the moment, Sheamus left the couch and wondered into the kitchen leaving Punk stunned, scared and hot.

Had he just seen the real Sheamus? Not someone trapped between the pressures of two lovers; but someone ready to exploit all the pleasures each could give him.


	14. Chapter 14

About an hour later, Randy was knocking on the door. Sheamus opened it and Randy embraced him tightly, his fingers stroking the back of Sheamus' neck.

Randy pulled away and grasped Sheamus' face in his hands. He kissed him deeply, so glad to have a part in his life again. "God, I miss you when I think I won't see you anymore."

Sheamus took Randy's hands into his own, "I'm here," he looked into Randy's eyes, "I'm here," Sheamus soothed him. He engulfed Randy in a deep kiss, pulling him close.

From the couch, Punk felt awkward and alone. "Could you bring that shit inside?" he called out, annoyed. He heard the door shut but could still hear the quiet breathing and knew Sheamus and Randy were making out behind him.

"Come on, I'll show you where to put your stuff," Sheamus told Randy and they made their way to the guest room, leaving Punk alone in the living area. When they hadn't returned in half in hour, Punk decided to go investigate. After all this was his place. He could go where he damn well pleased.

As he approached the almost-closed door, he heard heavy breathing and low moans. Rage filled him. Now that Sheamus had a green light to be with both of them, he wasted no time.

Punk peeked through the opening and saw Randy bent over the bed, nude. Sheamus was fucking him and he was also completely naked. They looked hot. Sheamus' pale skin was pressed against Randy's tanned body. Randy was reaching back gripping Sheamus' muscular thigh, his black and gray art clinging to his perfect muscles.

"Does this make it all better?" Sheamus was asking Randy in a whisper. "Does my cock fix everything?"

"Oh God yes," Randy moaned, he had melted under Sheamus' words and was getting his face pushed hard into the bed as Sheamus took him from behind.

Sheamus grabbed Randy's ass roughly and smacked it hard. "I'm going to fucking fill you up with my cum," He told Randy. Against the bed, Randy moaned. "Are you going to cum for me first, Randy?" Sheamus began banging against Randy harder, making Randy pant. "Yeah, come on Randy. Do it for me. Do it because you love my cock so much."

Randy groaned and started cumming, his hands gripping the bedding. Punk was annoyed that Randy was shooting his jizz all over his property. He hadn't even spoken to Punk upon entering his home but was shooting sperm all over his bed.

Of course, Punk was also rock hard watching Sheamus drill Randy. He had begun rubbing his dick through his shorts without really noticing.

After Randy came, Sheamus fucked him relentlessly until cumming hard himself. He pulled out and Punk saw Sheamus' seed spill from Randy onto his floor. Again Punk was annoyed but also felt a burning in his balls at the hot sight. Punk pulled back into the shadows of the hall not wanting to be caught peeking.

Sheamus turned his head to the door and smiled slowly. He couldn't see Punk but he felt his presence. Randy was still bent over and Sheamus rubbed his smooth ass while staring at the darkened hall. Sheamus licked his lips at Punk, knowing he was watching. He turned back to Randy and Punk slipped away. His cock was throbbing.


	15. Chapter 15

Punk didn't mention anything to Sheamus about spying on him and Randy, but he could tell Sheamus knew. When they'd come to the living area, Punk tried to look casual as if he'd been watching TV. Sheamus smirked, "So, Punk, seen anything that excites you? I mean on TV, of course." Sheamus gave him a wicked smile.

"Um, no there's not much on," Punk didn't know why he was bothering to act like he didn't see what was going on in the guestroom, seeing as how Sheamus obviously knew.

Randy came in and after being around for an hour greeted Punk. "Wassup?" Randy said plopping down in the chair with a bottled water. Punk didn't think Randy had a clue that he'd had watched him get fucked by Sheamus.

"Well, thanks for finally saying something to me, Randy – considering you're in my damn house," Punk said, pissed off.

"Hey, I was invited this time," Randy countered. "I didn't know you had a formal code of conduct here. I'll be sure to greet you every time I walk into a room."

"Ya know, that won't be necessary. I don't expect …" Punk was saying when Sheamus spoke up, "Alright. Can we drop the attitudes here? If we are going to be around each other, can we try to get along?"

"Yeah. I want to get along," Randy spoke up. Punk rolled his eyes. Randy rose from the chair and slid up beside Punk on the couch. "Don't you want to get along, Punk?"

Punk slid away from Randy. "You don't have to act like you want to be next to me just to kiss his ass," Punk referred to Sheamus. Randy was trailing a finger down Punk's ink-covered arm. "I'm not kissing his ass … unless he wants me to," Randy grinned slyly. "I could kiss yours, too," Randy teased Punk. He leaned in kissed Punk's neck. Punk cringed, not wanting Randy to touch him but liking it at the same time.

Randy was close to Punk's ear, "Would you like that? Me to kiss your sexy ass." Randy licked across Punk's earlobe and sucked on it lightly. Punk wanted to push Randy away but his cock was growing hard in his shorts. He had managed to get over it earlier when he'd spied on them, but now his erection was returning with a vengeance. Randy continued kissing Punk's neck. Strong hands slipped onto Punk's shoulders from behind the couch.

"What's going here," Sheamus asked. He ran his palms down Punk's chest and begin kissing the side of his neck ignored by Randy.

Punk closed his eyes, giving in to the amazing feeling. Randy was lightly kissing him on his right and Sheamus was sucking at his neck on his left. Warm hands began groping his body. Randy and Sheamus ran their hands all over him, slipping across his cock, which was fully erect. "Mm, you like that," Sheamus breathed into his ear. Randy was pushing Punk's shirt up and kissing across his stomach. From behind, Sheamus pulled Punk's shirt over his head. Punk was melting under their touch, letting them take control of him.

Sheamus slipped around the couch and pushed Punk gently. Punk and Randy moved down, allowing Sheamus to slide in beside Punk. He turned Punk's head towards him and moved in to kiss him. He pressed his lips to Punk's, kissing him softly. His tongue was brushing against Punk's lips and Punk responded by slipping his tongue against his.

Randy was busy covering Punk's chest and abs with sucking kisses, careful to not leave marks that would show up on TV later. Punk raised his hips slightly forward, aching for Randy to touch his cock.

Sheamus slipped his muscular arm around Punk's neck in a loose headlock and pulled Punk's head against his chest. Punk leaned back on him, breathing heavily. Randy was pulling Punk's shorts off of him and Punk rose up to allow Randy to get them off without much effort. He reached and slipped his fingers under the waistband of Punk's underwear and peeled them off, exposing his hard, dripping cock. Randy got the underwear off quickly and began kissing lightly on Punk's inner thigh. He moaned at the tickling sensation of Randy's lips on his skin.

Sheamus was rubbing Punk's chest, stopping to give his nipples little pinches. His hand was lightly draped around Punk's neck and he stroked his pulse point with his thumb. He could feel Punk's blood being pumped quickly through his body. The pulse was strong and gave away how turned on Punk really was.

Randy pushed Punk's thighs apart and situated himself between them. He began sucking on Punk's balls, making him almost come off the couch with excitement. Low moans escaped Punk's throat as Randy licked each one with vigor. He began taking them into his mouth and sucking gently on each one. Punk was writhing.

Sheamus whispered to Punk, "You watched me fuck Randy, didn't you, Punk?" He continued stroking Punk's neck with affection.

"No, no I didn't," Punk lied; embarrassed to admit he'd become aroused watching Sheamus take Randy from behind. Sheamus slipped his fingers to Punk's nipple and pinched hard. Punk gasped at the pain. "I didn't, I swear," Punk said convincingly but Sheamus knew he was lying. He slipped his hand to Punk's other nipple and pinched it hard, twisting it as he did. Punk yelped.

"Did you watch us?" Sheamus said again. His fingers were hovering over Punk's nipple. Punk didn't answer and Sheamus gave it a hard pinch, making Punk wince. The pain was terrible but he could feel his cock jerk at the sensation. He reached for Sheamus hand to stop the assault on his sensitive nipple. "Randy," Sheamus said in a rough voice. Randy stopped kissing Punk's lower torso and pulled Punk's hand away from Sheamus'. He pushed Punk's arms down to the couch, holding him so he was helpless against Sheamus' torture.

"Punk," Sheamus said, his voice condescending, "You watched me fuck Randy. Admit it." He pinched Punk's nipple holding it between his thumb and index finger and not releasing it until Punk was whining. He slipped to his other nipple and pinched and twisted it, making Punk whimper. "That hurts," Punk said between breaths. Sheamus ruthlessly pinched his nipple again. "I know," he said and pinched again. Punk was bucking, trying to get away. He tried getting his arms to his chest to block Sheamus' painful assault. Randy strong arms held him down easily.

Sheamus eased off of Punk's neck and slipped both hands to each of Punk's tender nips. He used both hands, to pinch them and pull them forward. He roughly twisted Punk's skin, feeling himself get hard. Punk's struggling and the bright red his skin was turning made Sheamus fully erect and his cock leak endlessly. Punk couldn't even form words and Sheamus took pleasure in hurting him. He wanted Sheamus to stop. His sensitive nipples were swollen and tender now from the relentless torture. But his cock was absolutely rock hard.

"You can stop this any time," Sheamus said softly to Punk. "Just tell the truth. You spied on us like a filthy liar, didn't you." Punk felt he'd lied so much that telling the truth now would make him look foolish. He thought he had no choice but to shake his head, "No."

"Dirty liar," Sheamus said roughly to him. Sheamus took his arms and pulled them back in a painful hold. Randy moved to Punk's chest and went at his sore nipples with his mouth. Punk jerked and whined when Randy sucked on one hard. Randy moved to the other and took it into his mouth, sucking the skin taunt. Punk struggled in Sheamus' strong grip. Randy started biting on Punk's nipple. "I watched! Okay, I watched," he yelled out.

Sheamus gave Punk a sharp slap to the face. "I knew you did," Sheamus sounded angry, "Next time, just tell the truth." Randy had stopped inflecting the pain on him and was kissing him soothing across his chest. He kissed down Punk's body. Sheamus smirked at Punk's stiff dick. "Maybe you wanted to be punished. Your cock sure liked it."

Sheamus continued holding Punk's arms as Randy slid his mouth down onto Punk's erection. Punk moaned hard at once. Randy's mouth was slick and warm and he took Punk in completely. Randy had Punk writhing and breathing hard. He was taking Punk in deep and applying suction to his entire length. Sheamus let go of Punk's arms, knowing he was going nowhere. He put his hand under Punk's chin and titled his head so that he could kiss him. Punk kissed him back hard, moaning as he slipped his tongue into Sheamus' mouth. Punk's enthusiasm spurred Sheamus to kiss him back passionately. Punk kept his mouth to Sheamus' as Randy eased him toward orgasm.

Punk began pushing hard into Randy's mouth and shaking violently. He moaned against Sheamus' lips as he came hard into Randy's mouth. His cock jerked several times as the furious orgasm tore through him.

As it ended, he brought his hand to Sheamus' face and kissed him even harder. He didn't want to break the kiss, he felt so connected to this man right now. Sheamus was kissing him back with as much vigor. Finally, Punk began cooling the kiss down until it was light, sporadic pecks against Sheamus' mouth. He broke away from Sheamus but kept eye contact. Sheamus was looking at him when such intensity that Punk could feel it almost.

Sheamus didn't have the same cruel disposition he'd had when he was abusing Punk's body. He was looking at him with desire; with deep affection. Punk returned the look and found it hard to turn away from Sheamus' magnetic stare. Slowly he pulled away. They all lay there on the couch, recovering from the intense moment between the three of them.


	16. Chapter 16

That night after eating, the three sat around talking. They discussed work, the gym, movies and random topics that came up. Randy and Punk had a heated debate over the pros and cons of marijuana. As they argued, Sheamus tuned out. He looked over each one of them, thinking how hot they both were.

Randy was tall like him and had defined muscles like him, although Randy was more defined. He had gorgeous blue eyes and a sexy, low voice. On the other hand, Punk had thick thighs and a round ass. His body wasn't as hard as Randy's but he was strong and his arms were well-muscled. He had intense eyes and a self-confidence that was so attractive. And he had those sexy piercings.

They both appealed to Sheamus. He had no urge to choose between them. He wanted them both. As long as the delicate balance didn't break, he intended to keep them both as his alone.

As the hour grew late, Sheamus was tired and wanted to go to bed. Randy perked up, "Where are you sleeping?"

"With me," Punk answered for him. "He's been sleeping in my bed and he's staying there."

"Well, I want him to sleep with me," Randy protested. "He was mine way before you came along."

They both looked to Sheamus. "I'm going to Punk's room. That's where my stuff is and it's a comfortable bed."

"Well, I'm coming too then," Randy stated stubbornly.

"Oh fuck no, you will not be getting in my bed," Punk was glaring at Randy, shocked by his audacity.

"I'm going to be wherever he is," he nodded toward Sheamus.

Sheamus spoke up, "Randy, go to the guestroom, I'll be there in a little bit." Randy smirked at Punk and went off to the guestroom.

"This is already getting too complicated," Punk said to Sheamus. "I can't deal with fights over everything. He won't let you go even for a second."

"Just let him come lie down with us," Sheamus told Punk, looking at him with pleading eyes. "He'll get uncomfortable and leave. I promise. He likes sleeping by himself."

Punk relented, "Okay. My God, this is crazy." He walked to the bedroom while Sheamus went to retrieve Randy.


	17. Chapter 17

Later they all lay in Punk's large bed. Despite being big guys, it was comfortable. Sheamus lay in the middle, of course, with Punk on his left and Randy on his right. Punk was sighing audibly, aggravated by the situation.

Finally he spoke, "There are three grown men in the same bed. This is like a fucking slumber party. I feel ridiculous. Randy, get out."

"Fine, I'll go. Sheamus, come with me," Randy was intent on having him in the same bed just to spite Punk.

Sheamus spoke low, "Randy, just go. I promise we'll work this out tomorrow."

Randy sighed, "Fuck this, then." Punk was relieved that Randy was getting the hell out of his bed. "I'll see you in the morning," Randy said to Sheamus and leaned in and kissed him.

He loved the taste of Sheamus' mouth and did not want to stop kissing him. He pressed harder into the kiss and moved close to Sheamus. They wrapped their arms around each other, kissing deeply now. Randy was slightly on top of Sheamus, stroking his face as he kissed him.

Punk rolled his eyes, wondering how long their goodbye was going to last. This was just too much. He looked over, annoyed. In the dim light of the room, he could see Sheamus with his eyes closed, tasting Randy's tongue. Randy was touching Sheamus with affection, bringing his lips to meet Sheamus' mouth over and over, his tongue sliding against Sheamus' tongue. Punk knew it physically hurt Randy to leave Sheamus.

"You can stay," Punk said to Randy. "But don't snore, don't pull covers, don't talk, don't do anything. Just sleep."

"Why'd you change your mind?" Randy asked him.

Punk replied swiftly, "Don't push it." He propped up on his side facing them, "And, you have to share," Punk said softly, reaching out to brush his hand across Sheamus' chest. He leaned forward to kiss Sheamus. It was nice. Sheamus' lips were warm and tasted faintly of toothpaste. Punk kissed him deeper and with more desire and Sheamus pulled away from Randy and wrapped his arms around Punk.

Sheamus lay on his back, kissing Punk when he felt Randy's hand slip under his chin and pull him away. He turned and was engulfed by Randy's kiss. Punk started kissing his neck and gradually made his way to Sheamus' mouth, edging Randy away. Randy allowed it and moved gently away. Punk took Sheamus' lips again and kissed him hard, moaning in his throat. After a few moments, Randy pushed at Punk gently and stole Sheamus' mouth again. Sheamus felt dizzy as Punk and Randy took turns making out with him. Each kissing him deeply, finding his tongue.

While Punk was pressing his lips to Sheamus' mouth, Randy leaned in and started kissing Punk's neck lightly. He became more aggressive, kissing and sucking at Punk's skin. He ran his hand down Punk's spine. Punk pulled away from Sheamus and slowly turned to Randy. Their lips met and they kissed slowly, deeply.

Sheamus was rock hard and watching Punk and Randy make out was getting him so hot. He was breathing heavily, turned on by his two lovers. Randy broke the kiss and turned back to Sheamus to take his lips again. Punk was licking along Randy's neck. All three were quiet except for the sounds of heavy breathing and soft moans. Randy again kissed Punk's mouth. They continued kissing Sheamus and each other.

Randy began moving down Sheamus' body and Punk followed. They covered his neck with the their lips and moved to his broad chest, both planting kisses across him. Punk slipped his hand down Sheamus' abs and started rubbing his erect penis through his underwear. Sheamus made little moans at the touch. Punk started pulling Sheamus' underwear off and Randy joined in helping him. They slipped them off of Sheamus and Punk threw them off to the side of the bed.

Their hands were all over his cock and slipping between his thighs rubbing his scrotum. Sheamus had his head pushed back in the pillow, his eyes closed as he experienced the feeling of hands all over his body. He jerked suddenly as he felt a mouth envelope the head of his dick. "Oh God," Sheamus moaned as he was swallowed by Punk's warm mouth. Randy had moved to his face and kissed him while Punk sucked him.

Randy slipped back down the bed and Sheamus felt Randy's mouth replace Punk's. He writhed under them; loving the attention they were giving his cock. For the next several moments, Punk and Randy took turns going down on Sheamus. Just as one was getting him close to cumming, he'd pull away and the other would start sucking him. Finally Punk got him there, working his greedy mouth up and down Sheamus' dick. Sheamus got off in Punk's mouth spurting seed down his throat. Randy licked the rest from Sheamus' head gently and then devoured Punk's mouth licking up all the cum his tongue could find. They left Sheamus totally satisfied.

They began backing off when Sheamus spoke up, "Finish each other." He was stroking each of them down their backs. Randy leaned forward and kissed Punk so Sheamus could watch. He loved making Sheamus happy.

Randy eased over Sheamus and continued making out with Punk. Randy was already nude and he helped Punk quickly get out of his underwear. Randy wasted no time going down on Punk, making him moan as Randy worked him. Punk was trying to reach for Randy's cock and Sheamus took over for him. He started jerking Randy off. His hand was dry and raised it to Randy's mouth. Randy stopped sucking Punk and soaked Sheamus' palm.

Sheamus went back to jerking Randy as Randy sucked Punk. With the stimulation of Sheamus' hand and the excitement of blowing Punk, Randy edged to his orgasm. When Punk started moaning, it pushed Randy over the edge and he came hard into Sheamus' hand. Randy finished Punk off, taking Punk's load and swallowing it.

They all lay there, spent. Punk forgot about kicking Randy out as he fell asleep. Sheamus and Randy stayed awake and kissed lightly as they always had before Punk came along. Randy stroked Sheamus' hair until he fell asleep. And just as Sheamus had promised Punk, Randy eased out of bed to go sleep by himself.

When Randy got up, Punk stirred a bit and opened his eyes. He saw Randy's nude body slip out the door. Punk looked over to see Sheamus in deep sleep and he got out of bed quietly. He made his way down the hall and knocked softly on the guestroom door. Randy opened it quickly; his face was lit up as he expected Sheamus. Punk pushed Randy back and made his way in, shutting the door quietly behind him.


	18. Chapter 18

Randy backed away from Punk, confused about the intrusion. Punk said nothing but walked toward Randy slowly. Punk's demeanor was predatory almost, his gaze making Randy feel somewhat threatened. He was prepared for Punk to initiate a fight with him. Punk suddenly reached out and pulled Randy to him, kissing his lips hard. Randy returned the burning kiss and slipped his arms around Punk's waist.

Punk forced his tongue into Randy's mouth and Randy accepted it willingly. He was stunned by Punk's interest in him and especially surprised by Punk's aggressive attitude.

Punk suddenly pulled away and pushed Randy onto the bed. "Do you care about him?" Punk referred to Sheamus.

"I more than care about him," Randy answered honestly. He wondered where Punk was going with this.

"Well, see, I hear you saying that but every time I turn around, your lips are wrapped around my cock," Punk held Randy's faced and brushed his thumb across his lips. "Why is that?"

Randy stammered, "There's a diff-difference between love and lust." He looked up at Punk defiantly, "I'll never fucking love you."

Punk winced, feigning pain, "Ouch Randal, so cold." Punk smirked at him. "I don't need you to love me, bitch, you just keep giving me that amazing head."

"Sheamus isn't here. I don't have to give you shit," Randy spat at him. Punk laid a sharp slap across his face. "Randy, you will do it because I know you want to, so don't play dumb with me again."

The slap had stunned Randy a bit and he had no comeback. He tried to stand but Punk pushed him back onto the bed. Punk stood over him, eyeing his nude body. Randy suddenly felt like hiding.

"You're cock is getting hard," Punk informed him in a blunt tone. "And it's just me and you. Are you sure you need Sheamus around to get into being with me?"

Punk started stroking his own hard member through his underwear, "Shame on you Randal, look what you've done. I think you should solve this problem for me." Punk ran his fingers across Randy's lips.

"I'm not blowing you. I just got you off earlier," Randy replied, growing harder looking at Punk's tight underwear clinging to the shape of his thick penis. Randy had a secret burning desire to take Punk's cock all the way into his mouth, but he cared so much about Sheamus that it felt wrong to want Punk.

"Oh, I think you want to blow me good again," Punk grasped Randy's face in his hands and put his hard dick right against Randy's mouth. "And I fucking know I want you to." Randy opened his mouth and breathed against the material covering Punk's hardness.

Randy pulled away, guilt eating at him. "You need to leave, Punk. I'm not sucking you off."

Punk turned rough very quickly, grasping Randy's face tightly, "You're gonna do it and you're going to like it. All you have to do is open that pretty little mouth and wrap it around my dick."

"Strip me," Punk ordered Randy. When Randy did not instantly move to take Punk's underwear down, Punk gave him another sharp slap in the face. "You're making me bitch-slap you. That's pathetic." Punk soothed Randy's cheek. "Strip me."

Randy reached out timidly and began sliding Punk's underwear down over his erect cock. "Mm," Punk breathed, " Yeah, that's it." Randy eyed Punk's cock hungrily. "You really like sucking me, don't you, Randy?" Randy remained quiet. "Don't you?" Punk prodded. Randy nodded "yes."

"Well do it," Punk said shoving Randy's mouth towards his cock. Randy opened his mouth and took Punk in. Randy noticed that Punk tasted the same as earlier and he liked the taste. He sucked Punk's entire length thoroughly.

Punk put his hand on the back of Randy's head and pumped into his mouth. "You got me off so good earlier, I know this is going to take a long time. But you're going to suck me until you make me cum. I don't care how sore your jaw gets, you're going to finish me."

Punk leaned his head back, moaning in his throat and fucking Randy's mouth. He slammed into Randy until he was making gagging sounds, trying so hard to accommodate Punk's length. Finally Randy pushed Punk off and had to breathe. "You think you're done?" Punk pushed himself back into Randy's mouth and starting pumping again. "I know you want to make me cum. I think you genuinely love the taste of jizz."

But Randy could not handle Punk's thickness filling his mouth and he pushed Punk away, "I can't breathe anymore," Randy said panting.

"I haven't cum yet," Punk told Randy, letting him know that he wasn't off the hook. Randy looked up at Punk, "Please, I really can't anymore."

"Okay, you can't suck me? Stand up and turn around. I'm getting off in one of your holes before this is over," Punk threatened Randy.

Randy turned around for Punk and he was roughly pushed onto the bed, face first. "Do you think you sucked me enough to let me slide into you?" Randy groaned, realizing the lube was in the master bedroom where Sheamus was deep asleep.

Punk bent down and pulled Randy's tanned cheeks apart He gathered slick spit from the back of his throat and spat it hard onto Randy's tight entrance. He licked his hand and stroked his cock to get it wet and then without warning, starting pushing into Randy.

Randy tensed up at the vile intrusion but Punk continued pushing into him. "Fuck, you're tight," Punk whispered roughly. Randy whimpered a bit as Punk continued invading him. He finally had his cock buried in Randy's tight ass. Punk held still allowing his thick penis to settle into Randy's burning hole. "I'm going to fuck you now," Punk told Randy slapping him hard on his hip.

Punk began banging Randy at full speed. Randy gasped and whined at Punk's assault. "You know you like it. Stop bitching," Punk said as he pounded Randy. And Randy was liking it … more and more. The way Punk had control of him – no one did that but Sheamus. The way Punk was talking to him and the way Punk was banging him – he liked it all. He even liked the slight pain Punk subjected him to.

"You better get comfy, Randal. I told you that this was going to take awhile. I just got off earlier so I'm going to have to fuck you until I get there again," Punk was sincere and he planned on taking Randy until he was satisfied. He pumped relentlessly, endlessly, feeling his orgasm build slowly.

Randy also felt his orgasm growing. He had gotten past the pain and now he was loving the pleasure of having Punk fuck him. He moaned without trying to hide his lust. That turned Punk on – making Randy give in and show Punk how much he wanted him.

Punk drove his cock in fast and hard. The constant stimulation of Randy's hot spot inside him pushed him to a brutal orgasm and he came hard, with very little semen spilling forth after his recent milking at the hands of Sheamus. Still, the feeling was there and he thoroughly enjoyed it. Punk followed him quickly, pumping into Randy until he came and then he slipped out of Randy.

"I hope you liked that," Punk whispered to Randy. "Expect it again whenever I want it." He smacked Randy's ass and quietly left the room. Randy collapsed on the bed.

Punk slipped into the master bedroom and into the bathroom where he cleaned himself up. He put his underwear back on and slid into bed with Sheamus who had slept through the entire event. Punk stroked Sheamus' cheek and then settled into a comfortable position and drifted off. He slept a deep, restful sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

The next morning, Sheamus was the first one up. He made coffee and found the ingredients he needed to make a big omelet. There was enough for breakfast, but noticed there was not enough food for the three of them without a grocery run. Maybe they could hit the gym and then go shopping.

Randy came stumbling down the hall, half asleep. "Hey," he said to Sheamus once he reached the kitchen.

"Hey, yourself," Sheamus smiled. "You look like you didn't sleep a wink. What were you up to?" Sheamus asked the question in a perfectly innocent manner but Randy answered defensively, "Nothing. Why would I be up to something? I don't even know what you mean by that."

Sheamus patted Randy's back and laughed a little, "You need to wake up a little more before trying to carry on a conversation. Grab some coffee."

Sheamus and Randy both ate omelets and drank coffee and were discussing a grocery-shopping trip when Punk appeared, looking sleepy and disheveled. "Looks like I'm late to the party," Punk joked and poured himself a cup of coffee.

Sheamus suddenly asked, "Is there even caffeine in your coffee, Mr. Straight Edge?" Punk laughed off the question.

Punk slipped into the chair across from the couch, "Morning Randy. How did you sleep?" He looked to Randy with a fake smile. "I didn't hear a peep out of you."

"Fine," Randy said quietly without looking up. Sheamus looked from Randy to Punk sensing there was some odd exchange between them.

"What's with you two?" he asked them. They both answered in unison, "Nothing."

Sheamus stood to get a refill of coffee. "Oh ok, the way you were acting, I thought maybe you two fucked in the middle of the night or something." Randy started choking on his coffee. Sheamus smiled to himself as he made his way to the kitchen.

Randy looked to Punk with a stunned look on his face. Punk knew Sheamus was just guessing although he had to admit the man was very intuitive. "Just stay cool. Not a word," Punk said to him.

Shortly Sheamus returned and suggested they get to the gym and do that shopping. As they went about their errands, the subject of what may have occurred last night never came up again.

The rest of the day could have gone smoothly, but the trouble started when Randy bought a bottle of whiskey at the grocery. He purchased it in a separate area of the store and caught up with Sheamus and Punk at the car. He slipped the bottle into one of the bags without being noticed.

_Later that night_

"Stop it," Punk was pushing Randy away as they had another private encounter in Randy's room. "I can taste that shit all over you. And it smells so strong, it's stifling."

Randy was aggressively pushing Punk against the door to the guestroom, kissing him despite Punk's protests.

Sheamus woke up to the muffled sounds of a struggle. He made his way to Randy's room after noticing Punk was gone. He tried to open the door but found something was against it. He knocked hard on the door. "Open up, you two. What the hell is going on?"

The sounds of a struggle stopped abruptly. "It's open," he heard Punk say quietly.


	20. Chapter 20

"It's open," Punk said again. Sheamus slowly opened the door, scanning the scene. A bottle of whiskey was on the nightstand. "I see," Sheamus said and looked at Randy. "You're being a drunk jerk?"

Randy shrugged with a little smile playing on his lips, obviously intoxicated. His shirt was off and he had a bulge in his jeans. Punk was standing near the door, looking disheveled, his hair in his eyes and his shirt pushed up over his abs.

"What did he do?" Sheamus asked Punk.

"Ask him why his horny ass is in here!" Randy yelled, slurring. "Getting a piece behind your back. I don't do that. I get a piece in front of your back." Randy was making no sense in his debilitated state.

"What the fuck does that even mean?" Punk said, annoyed.

"He means," Sheamus answered Punk, "that I know he wants to fuck you when I'm not around." Sheamus stepped close to Punk and stroked his cheek, "But you – you - surprise me. Sneaking off to fuck Randy."

"Look," Punk started but Sheamus put his finger on Punk's lips. "I don't care. You're a slut like Randy," he smirked and kissed Punk softly. "Now tell me, what did Randy do?"

"He's just drunk and trying to get me out of my clothes. I just wanted to leave," Punk told Sheamus who listened politely.

"Okay. That was rude of him," Sheamus turned calmly away from Punk and picked up the lamp from the nightstand. He charged Randy and started hitting him with the lamp.

"Fuck!" Punk yelled. "He didn't hurt me."

Sheamus had tossed the lamp over his shoulder and was punching Randy over and over. Randy fell down, groaning and Sheamus continued beating the hell out of him.

Punk jumped on Sheamus' back. "Stop! Fucking stop!" Sheamus stopped hitting Randy. Punk sighed with relief. Sheamus suddenly kicked Randy in the ribs with his knee.

"Okay," Sheamus said, sweaty and red in the face, and backed away from Randy's writhing body. "Sorry about your lamp, fella," he said calmly to Punk. He left and went back to Punk's bedroom as if nothing had happened.

Punk was stunned and didn't know which direction to go. He had no idea Sheamus had it in him to go psychotic like that. Randy groaned and hugged his ribs, coughing.

"Get out," Randy said hoarsely to Punk. "Just go."

Punk made his way to the bedroom to find Sheamus sitting against the headboard, his fingers interlaced and behind his head. Punk was very concerned about what had just happened but couldn't help but be momentarily distracted by Sheamus' muscular arms, the definition shadowed by the light from the bathroom. Punk wanted to forget about Randy and just tear into Sheamus and fuck him that exact moment.

Punk pulled himself together. "What the hell was that?" He was visibly shaken.

"What?" Sheamus asked casually.

"Um, you were beating the fuck out of Randy. He's in there in the fucking floor."

"So?" Sheamus was so calm now. "He was drunk. He tried to force himself on you. He needed an ass-kicking. He's fine. It's not the first time." Sheamus revealing that he'd hit Randy before made Punk feel uncomfortable.

"You've gone crazy like _that_ before?" Punk was looking at Sheamus with a furrowed brow.

"Just when Randy acts like that," Sheamus held Punk's gaze. "I've spent my whole life beating the shite out of drunk bastards."

"But that was brutal. He's not okay."

Sheamus smiled, "It's good of you to care but he's fine. He'll pass out, wake up sore and life goes on."

Sheamus reached out to Punk. Reluctantly, Punk climbed onto the bed towards him. He settled beside Sheamus and was quickly taken into a gentle kiss. "Don't have to worry about you being a drunk bastard, do I?" He kissed Punk again. Punk was worried about Randy but melted into the kisses.

Sheamus seemed like a completely different person than he'd been 5 minutes before. Maybe he did just have a rowdy upbringing. Still Punk was taken aback by his attack on Randy.

Sheamus pulled away from Punk, " You're still worried about him." Punk bit his lip, "Yeah, I really am."

Sheamus rose and pulled Punk along. They went to the guestroom and saw Randy lying on the bed. "You okay?" Sheamus asked him.

"Yeah. You fucked my ribs up though, man. That wasn't cool," Randy sounded sleepy.

"Fucked them up how?" Sheamus pressed. "You're sore or you're broken?"

"Just sore, fucker. I know when I'm messed up. I'm a pro-wrestler," Randy seemed annoyed.

Sheamus looked to Punk as if to say, "See?" Punk couldn't help but realize Sheamus was right. " Randy?" Sheamus called his name as Randy passed out into a drunken slumber.

"What?" Randy was very annoyed. "I'm trying to sleep." He closed his eyes. Sheamus quietly went towards the door and gestured for Punk to follow.


	21. Chapter 21

As they reached the bedroom door, Punk turned back, "I forgot something." Sheamus tapped him on the shoulder. "This?" Sheamus held up the bottle of whiskey. Punk smiled and followed Sheamus into the bedroom. "I wasn't going to leave it with him," Sheamus laughed. "I'm responsible." He stroked Punk's shoulder.

They settled on the bed. Punk knew it would take time to forget about how Sheamus had reacted to Randy but he decided to be open-minded and chalk it up to a different upbringing than he was used to.

"So, why were you in Randy's room?" Sheamus smoothed his hand across Punk's back. "Were you in the mood and I was asleep? Or were you just in the mood for a different flavor?"

"Um, a different flavor, kind of. I don't mean that you're not a great flavor but Randy let's me be, well, different," Punk's vagueness frustrated Sheamus.

"What? You want a tan guy?" Sheamus teased Punk. "No really, what do you mean different flavor?"

"Um, I like to be in control sometimes," Punk pushed on feeling awkward, "And Randy seems to like getting used and maybe a little hurt. Make sense?"

Sheamus slipped his hand down Punk's leg. "You want to dominate someone," Sheamus was obviously familiar with the kink. "And you don't want to try that with me?" Sheamus lay back on the bed, resting his hands under his head purposely making himself vulnerable. He knew that if Punk liked to be in control, lying so accessible would turn him on.

Punk eyed Sheamus, his hands somewhat bound, if only under his head, and his hard body on display. Punk wanted to take control of Sheamus. His lust was getting the better of him and he leaned over Sheamus, "Are you trying to see what I'll do?" Sheamus smirked at him. Punk felt pushed by that smirk. He grasped Sheamus face roughly in one hand, "Don't press your luck." His voice was a husky whisper.

"Or what?" Sheamus was giving him a serious look as if he really wanted to know what Punk had in mind.

Punk moved his hand around Sheamus' neck and squeezed tightly, "Or I'll have to fuck you till you can't fucking stand up." Sheamus let out a wheezing breath while looking Punk in the eye. He wanted to let Punk dominate him. He was turned on by the idea.

"I think that's …" Sheamus began and Punk cut him off by squeezing his neck harder. "Shut up," Punk said arrogantly. "I really don't care what you think." He eased off of Sheamus' neck and attacked it with hard, rough kisses. They weren't the gentle ones that he enjoyed giving as well. These were close to bites and had no trace of compassion or emotion. Punk jerked Sheamus' face to him and took his mouth in aggressive, rough kisses. He bit Sheamus' lip, making him yelp. He forced his tongue into Sheamus' mouth.

Punk took delight in being in control of someone as big and dominant as Sheamus. It made him so hot. His cock was throbbing hard. "Do you know how hard my cock is?" He said into Sheamus' ear. "And damn, I'm going to fuck you good with it." Sheamus closed his eyes and moaned. Punk's voice was so demanding and cold, it turned him on.

"Remember when you and Randy decided to put me through hell?" Punk was referring to the night they'd painfully pinched and bitten Punk's nipples until he was writhing.

Suddenly, the idea of Punk taking control started seeming like a bad idea. Punk was already running his fingers across Sheamus' nipples, teasing him. "That really hurt," Punk told him and pinched hard onto Sheamus' nipple.

Sheamus jerked. "Fuck!" He put his hand over his sensitive skin. Punk jerked his hand away and pinned it down. He made his way back to the same tender nipple and pinched hard again, making Sheamus whine. Sheamus broke away and covered his skin.

"Okay," Punk said to Sheamus with a wicked grin, "We'll do this the hard way." He slipped out of bed and rummaged through his bag. "Turn over," Punk ordered. Sheamus wanted to know what Punk was going to do. "Turn over," Punk was louder, his voice serious.

Sheamus rolled onto his stomach. Punk was quickly on him, putting his knee into Sheamus' back. Sheamus let out a grunt at the pressure. "Put your hands together." Punk quickly used athletic tape to bind Sheamus at the wrist. "Ow, damn," Sheamus complained, "That's too tight." Punk slapped his ass hard, "Shut up."

Punk pushed Sheamus back over onto his back, the pressure of his body on his bound hands was painful. He groaned at the discomfort. "I don't think I want to do this," Sheamus told Punk.

"I never force someone to do something that they don't want to do," Punk said in a gentle voice. "But this tells me you don't really want to stop." He stroked Sheamus' completely erect penis. Sheamus moaned as Punk rubbed his aching cock.

Punk continued rubbing hard on Sheamus' dick and went back his sensitive nipples with his free hand and pinched him hard. Sheamus jerked and made a grunting noise. Punk slipped his other hand to Sheamus' other nip and pinched it hard. Sheamus cringed and moaned in pain. Punk continued with the pinching and twisting, remembering how Sheamus had cruelly done the same to him. "Oh fuck," Sheamus whined. Punk slapped his face hard, "Stop bitching. You did this to me and as I recall, it lasted a lot longer so deal with it. I'm not even close to stopping." Punk pinched Sheamus' nipples using his thumb and index finger. He increased the pressure and was pinching as hard as he could. Sheamus was coming off the bed, and turning on his side trying to escape Punk's brutal touch.

Punk relented and grabbed a hand full of Sheamus fiery hair. His face was almost touching Sheamus' now red face. He looked intensely into his blue eyes, "Do you really want me to stop?" Punk asked letting his lips brush against Sheamus'. His dark hair fell forward and tickled Sheamus on the forehead. Sheamus gulped hard and barely whispered, "No." Punk kissed him fiercely on the lips. He made it last and slipped his tongue into Sheamus' hot mouth. Sheamus kissed him back, dealing with the pain from his bound hands; even liking it.

Punk's momentary kindness dissolved back into his intense lust as he worked the sensitive skin of Sheamus' nipples a bit more and then moved on. He grasped Sheamus' underwear and jerked them off roughly. "Mm," Punk moaned looking at Sheamus from head to toe. He loved having control of the bigger man. Sheamus' legs were so strong and powerful; his chest was broad although his pale skin was now a burning pink; his arms were large and muscular but Punk had them restrained. This kind of scene just made Punk hot. And Punk smirked eyeing Sheamus' rock hard dick.

Punk grasped the cock and stroked it dry, making Sheamus groan. "Fuck, you like this," Punk purred. Sheamus raised his hips, pushing into Punk's hand. Sheamus yelped when Punk slapped his cock. "Don't try to take over and fuck my hand. I give you pleasure and I can take it away," Punk slapped his rigid cock again. Sheamus inhaled sharply, "Damn. Please don't do that again."

Punk eyed him intensely, "Don't make me." He started stroking Sheamus dry again. Sheamus fought with every bit of his will to not raise his hips, but Punk's hand felt so good. He lost concentration for just a moment and pushed up, instantly apologizing, "I didn't mean to. I'm sorry." He prayed Punk wouldn't slap his dick again. Punk slipped his hand between Sheamus' thighs and began playing roughly with his balls. He pulled hard at his scrotum and bounced the swollen balls lightly in his hand, sending vibrations into Sheamus' sensitive area. "Shit, please don't smash my fucking nuts." Sheamus was desperate. Punk smiled, totally in control. Punk backed off, knowing that damaging Sheamus' testicles would most definitely end their fun.

Punk pulled himself back up the bed and propped up on his strong arms. Sheamus sighed in relief. Punk kissed him hard and stroked his face, "You're so brave and doing so well." He licked Sheamus on the neck and then whispered in his ear, "Turn over. I'm going to fuck you hard now. And I'm leaving you bound because you look so fucking hot when your helpless." He kissed Sheamus again and backed away.

Punk helped Sheamus turn over since without his hands it was hard for him to maneuver. Punk ran his hands down Sheamus' firm back and across his round ass, giving it a light smack. Sheamus jumped a bit at the sensation. Punk licked up each of Sheamus' thick thighs and Sheamus moaned from the pleasure. And as instantly as he had relaxed, he became tense again when Punk suddenly slapped his ass hard. And Punk did it again and again. Sheamus' pale cheeks were pink now.

Punk started playing with Sheamus' ass and went straight for his tight entrance. He slipped his finger inside without lube and Sheamus jumped a bit. Punk forced his finger in dry and had Sheamus groaning. Punk spat on the puckered entrance and worked in another finger, making Sheamus squirm. He pumped his fingers in and out of Sheamus roughly. The fingers of Sheamus' bound hands tried to reach Punk to make him stop but just couldn't reach. Punk noticed this and was excited that Sheamus wanted to stop him. He pumped harder and Sheamus groaned, "Just stop. I can't. I don't want to."

Punk pulled his fingers from Sheamus and smoothed his hand across his ass. "Do you really want to stop?" Punk's voice was gentle. Sheamus thought for a moment. "No, I want you. Don't stop." He sighed, hoping he wasn't making a mistake.

Punk continued slipping his fingers into Sheamus, but slower and more gently. He felt Sheamus relax his opening. Punk slipped between Sheamus' legs and spat onto the tight entrance again. He used spit as lube for his cock too. He began pressing into Sheamus. As his large head pressed through the ring of muscle, Sheamus groaned and his fingers wildly wiggled from his bound wrists. Punk pressed forward, slipping his thick member into Sheamus. As he pushed forward, Sheamus made a whining noise that Punk thought was so hot. He had to restrain himself from instantly starting to bang Sheamus hard.

When his cock was buried, Sheamus was panting. Punk started fucking his ass hard. He didn't build up from a slow, shallow thrust but began thrusting fast and deep. Sheamus groaned loudly, sweat covered his shaking body. Punk smacked him on the ass and continued slamming into him. Sheamus was close to screaming. Punk smacked his ass again and was grunting while plowing hard into Sheamus' tight, hot hole. "Oh fuck, oh fuck," Punk was moaning. He smacked Sheamus again, hard, "Oh fuck, your ass is so damn good."

Sheamus felt aroused by Punk's hot words and his body began to relax. Punk banged his hot spot inside over and over. He felt an orgasm building and Punk's harder and harder thrusts started feeling amazing. Sheamus was breathing hard and moaning with pleasure. Punk grabbed his hands and quickly unwound the tape, throwing it aside. With his hands free, Sheamus gripped the sheet hard, "Oh fuck yeah," he breathed.

Punk banged him non-stop, "You like this?" He slapped Sheamus' ass again. Sheamus was panting, "Yes, I like it, yes." His words were broken by his ragged breath.

Punk slapped his ass again and Sheamus moaned with sheer pleasure. Punk was tapping his prostrate hard and Sheamus started pumping against the bed. "Oh fuck, you're making me cum," he told Punk. "You're making me cum." He started jerking and his cock gave way to a flood of his cum. He made whining noises and rocked out all the seed.

Punk was ready to explode when Sheamus had said, "You're making me cum." That kind of control just made him delirious. He pounded in non-stop until his orgasm came shredding through his cock. He grunted to a stop and pumped a few more times. He slipped out and rolled onto his back, panting.

They lay quietly until they regained their breath. Punk leaned over Sheamus who looked like he'd been fucked thoroughly; his hair was stuck to his forehead with sweat. Punk smoothed it back and kissed Sheamus on the forehead. Then he kissed his lips gently. He looked into Sheamus' eyes. "Thank you for trusting me," Punk said with sincerity. They kissed softly for a while before cleaning up and going to sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

In the early morning hours, Randy slipped into the master bedroom. It had just turned 7 o' clock and Sheamus and Punk were still asleep. Randy knelt beside Sheamus and stroked his arm. "Hey," Randy whispered.

"Hmm," Sheamus was groggy and finally focused on Randy. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing. But I have a flight at noon so I called a cab and I have to go," Randy informed him that he'd gotten a call from the company to return a day early, no doubt to straighten out the airport incident for good.

Randy stroked his cheek, "Sheamus, I'm sorry about last night."

"I'm sorry a hit you," Sheamus said to him and he meant it. In the light of a new day, Randy seemed innocent and confused. He felt terrible for beating him down.

"So I have to go. When are you coming out?"

"My flight is tomorrow about 10 in the morning. I'll have to check," Sheamus told him.

"Well then I'll see you tomorrow," Randy gave Sheamus a light kiss on the lips. "Love you." He left the room and walked out of Punk's place to wait on his cab. Randy had told Sheamus a few times that he loved him, but Sheamus had never said it back. He was very wary of love. But he cared for Randy a great deal.

The whispers woke Punk, "What's going on?" Sheamus told him about Randy's flight. He also let him know that the air was cleared about the night before.

"That's good," Punk said genuinely meaning it. He lay there quietly and suddenly a question that had been in him for days came forth. "Why don't you want to fuck me?"

Sheamus looked at him, surprised. "Who says I don't?"

"Well, I've been with you and apparently, you fuck Randy quite a bit, but you haven't tried with me. Do I not appeal to you like that?"

Sheamus looked at Punk, stunned by the comments. "You do appeal to me. Of course, I want to get inside you. I think about fucking you all the time."

"But you don't ask. You don't try."

Sheamus felt awkward explaining. "You're just different. I want to be with you when it's the right time. Not with Randy around or in the locker room. Just when it's the right time."

Punk leaned forward and kissed Sheamus, running his hand across his cheek. He looked into Sheamus' eyes with intensity, "When is the right time going to be?"


	23. Chapter 23

Punk lay awake after Sheamus had drifted back to sleep. He kept thinking how Sheamus had dodged the subject of wanting to have sex with him. He still had no concrete answer as to why Sheamus hadn't tried to get inside him. He certainly liked getting inside of Sheamus. They'd been up late the night before and it was one of the most pleasurable nights Punk ever had. His mind drifted back and he felt chills run through him. He audibly released a long breath at just the images.

He loved Sheamus allowing him to dominate him. He didn't think Sheamus had ever been tied up before considering his urge to stop the activities a few times. And that made Punk hotter. He loved knowing he'd popped Sheamus' bondage cherry. Punk thought Sheamus did well. Doing something so personal is more than physical but requires trust. Giving someone else control requires that, and a respect for the person who will take care of you. Sheamus trusted him. That meant something to Punk.

And the physical aspect had been extremely hot. Punk got hard thinking about it. Sheamus was so unbelievably sexy with his wrists bound. He had been covered in a sheen of sweat and had been shaking from a combination of nerves and having his physical limitations pushed by Punk.

Punk slid his hand down underneath the sheets and rubbed his cock through his underwear. He looked over at Sheamus who had his back turned to him and was deep asleep. Punk slipped the covers back gently and unabashedly took in Sheamus' body. He sighed at length looking at Sheamus' strong back and big legs. His round butt made Punk want to slide up behind him and started pumping against it.

"Damn," Punk said in a low whisper. He wanted to fuck Sheamus but decided not to wake him. He knew that they both needed sleep. It was back to work tomorrow and catching as much rest as possible was a luxury.

But his eyes kept drifting back to Sheamus and he kept picturing the night before. He had loved fucking Sheamus and making him groan. He really got excited when Sheamus finally started getting into being fucked hard. He remembered ripping the tape off of Sheamus' wrists as he neared orgasm, allowing him to grasp the sheets in his hands as Punk slammed into him. Sheamus had definitely felt tighter than before. Punk knew that if he wanted Sheamus to be insanely tight, he just had to tie him up. Punk smiled at the thought and started rubbing his own cock again.

He eased his underwear down and grasp his cock. He was painfully hard and pre-cum seeped from the head. His stroked himself slowly, his hips rising and his back arching. He ran his free hand down his chest and across his abs, loving the sensation that he was giving himself. He moaned very low in his throat.

Punk reached over to the nightstand for the lube. He got turned on again thinking about how he'd denied the lube for Sheamus when he fucked him. He had wanted Sheamus to accept his cock without it and when he had started letting Punk take him forcefully, he knew Sheamus enjoyed it.

Punk slid the warm lube down the length of his cock and breathed deeply. The slick feeling on his hardness was amazing. He carefully pushed his underwear completely off so he could relax and open his legs. He pumped his cock with a firm grip. He kept eyeing Sheamus as his inspiration. He wanted to fuck Sheamus so badly.

Finally, Punk lost control of himself. He turned over onto his side and pressed against a sleeping Sheamus and pulled his underwear down. Sheamus was waking up, confused when Punk put his cock up to his entrance. He had put fresh lube on his cock and covered his fingers. He coated Sheamus' opening with lube and started sliding into him. It was when Punk started pushing into him that Sheamus woke up completely. He was surprised that Punk was invading him but his body was relaxed from his state of sleep and Punk was getting into him easily.

Punk grasped Sheamus by his shoulder and positioned himself to get a better angle, sliding into Sheamus in an upward motion while they lay on their sides. He was working his entire length into Sheamus and Punk was relieved and turned on that Sheamus made no move to stop him. Instead Sheamus made himself more accessible and arched his back. "Oh fuck," Punk said in a husky whisper. "You feel so good." Sheamus moaned and was pushing at his underwear, wanting them further down. Punk helped and together they managed to get them out of the way.

Punk was kissing Sheamus on his broad back and Sheamus reached back gripping Punk's ass. Both were breathing hard and moving together in a rocking motion. Punk pushed at Sheamus, wanting him to lie on his stomach so he could have more leverage getting into him. Sheamus rolled slowly over with Punk pressed against him. Punk stayed inside of him and began pumping when Sheamus was flat on the bed. Punk moaned as he spread his legs apart and got the angle he wanted to really fuck Sheamus well.

Punk's hands were all over Sheamus; running his fingers through his hair, smoothing his hands across his shoulders and down his back. He grabbed a handful of ass and fucked Sheamus harder, moaning as he did. Underneath him, Sheamus was gripping the pillow and writhing. Punk filling him felt so good and he felt himself edging to an orgasm. Punk's cock was beating a steady rhythm against his hot spot and Sheamus felt his climax approaching rapidly.

Against Sheamus' body, Punk felt him shudder and tighten up on his cock. He wanted to make Sheamus cum hard again like the night before. He coaxed him, "Are you going to cum for me again? Mm, I want you to blow that load all over my sheets." Sheamus moaned loudly at Punk's dirty words. The combination of Punk's cock buried in him and the dirty talk pushed him over the edge. He started pumping the bed, panting. "Oh, oh fuck," he groaned and spewed seed onto the sheets. At the same time, Punk started cumming inside of him. Punk thrust hard several times in a row and his load was spent. He slipped out of Sheamus slowly and rolled onto his back. He reached over and stroked Sheamus' back gently. Sheamus looked over, grinning. "Mm, that's a good morning." Punk smiled back at him.

They recovered a bit from the morning sex and both got up and showered. They had some breakfast and hit the gym. After doing a little bit of shopping, they returned home and did laundry. It was time to get back to the grind. Their flight was tomorrow and they got their belongings together as they'd done so many times. It was down to a science for them.

As they were situating their bags with them open on the bed, Punk suggested, "Since it's our last night of our mini-vacation, want to have a proper dinner tonight?"

Sheamus liked the idea. "Yeah that sounds good. I'm sure you know some good places. This is your city."

"Of course, I do," Punk grinned. It was settled; they'd enjoy a nice dinner and sleep together one more night. Punk thought his bed would feel empty without Sheamus and he already imagined a quiet hotel room. He felt rather sad.

He brightened up when he looked over at Sheamus who was busy making his luggage tidy. Punk decided to appreciate the night they had and enjoy being with him.


	24. Chapter 24

Punk called a Town Car to take them out, deciding to leave the driving to someone else so he could spend time with Sheamus. He knew a nice restaurant that served a variety of exotic and domestic meats.

They sat at their quiet table eating free-range steak. Punk perked up, "Daniel Bryan would hate this place."

Sheamus added, "Bryan here would be like you at a brewery." Punk laughed, "You're kind of clever sometimes."

"Sometimes?" Sheamus pretended to be offended. A server came around giving samples of imported beers.

"Gentlemen, try an import?" The server held the tray out. Punk politely passed but noticed Sheamus looking at the glasses like they were exotic jewels. Sheamus pointed to a darker one, "Where's this from?"

"That is Brazilian," the server told him. "Would you like that one?" Sheamus hesitated. He looked at Punk. He motioned for Sheamus to take what he wanted. Sheamus looked to the server, "Yes, I'll try that one."

As the server left, Sheamus picked up the beer and was looking at it in front of the candlelight. Punk spoke up, "You don't have to be afraid of being yourself around me. You're a beer drinker. I'm not judging."

"I didn't think you'd care. But after Randy getting wasted like he did, I thought you be might turned off," Sheamus tasted the beer and nodded, "It's good."

They finished their meal and Sheamus chewed on parsley when Punk wasn't looking. He was afraid he wouldn't get to kiss Punk with beer breath. However, Punk meant it when he said that he would not judge him. When he excused himself to go to the men's room, Punk kissed him before leaving the table. They were in a secluded area of the restaurant and no one saw the stolen kiss.

When Punk returned to the table, he looked at Sheamus, studying his features. Punk loved his strawberry blond eyelashes; his smile, slightly imperfect but warm and kind; his blue eyes, so full of life.

Punk zoned back in to realize Sheamus was staring back at him. Punk laughed a little, "Sorry, I got lost in thought."

"It's okay," Sheamus' voice was low and he titled his head, smiling seductively. "I've been thinking too."

"Oh yeah? What about?" Punk was curious.

Sheamus leaned forward and looked into Punk's eyes, "How soon can we get back to your place?"


	25. Chapter 25

Punk had tipped the driver generously to "not see" anything going on in the backseat. On the way back to Punk's place, he and Sheamus were melting into one hot kiss after another.

Sheamus held Punk's face in his hands and kissed him deeply pulling away to look into Punk's warm eyes. Punk gazed into Sheamus' blue-grey eyes and stroked his hair, pushing his flat cap off.

Sheamus leaned back to Punk and took his lips softly, slipping his hand behind Punk's neck, pulling him closer. Sheamus was putting a lot of passion into every kiss. Punk was breathing hard against his lips.

Punk had no problem confessing, "I want you so much." His hands traveled across Sheamus' hard pectoral muscles. Punk breathed hard, turned on, "You are so fucking hot."

"Damn, Punk, you turn me on," Sheamus was loving Punk's hot words as well as his inked arms wrapping around Sheamus, enveloping him with enthusiasm.

"I need you," Punk told Sheamus, grasping his chin and looking seriously at him. Punk kissed him deeply, slipping his tongue across Sheamus' lips. "Let me please you tonight," Punk whispered, his voice dripped with sex. "I want to please you so bad," Punk was gliding his tongue along Sheamus' neck and to his earlobe.

Sheamus leaned to Punk's ear so that the driver would not hear. "You desperately want my cock, don't you?" He kissed Punk lightly. "That's what you're hoping for." Sheamus flicked Punk's earlobe. His words and simple, sexy touches were driving Punk crazy.

"Oh yeah, I want you to fuck me," Punk was feeling euphoric. He had wanted Sheamus for so long. But he knew not to get too excited. Sheamus had a habit of changing his moods without warning.

They locked up again and made out fiercely the rest of the drive. When they arrived at Punk's, they quickly made their way in and were back at each other - slamming into the door, bumping into furniture. Something fell from the end table and broke. "Fuck it. Who cares," Punk said breathlessly.

They collapsed onto the couch, Sheamus holding himself up over Punk with his strong arms, leaning in, kissing him.

It certainly seemed like an opposite scene of Punk dominating Sheamus. Punk was turned on and ready to give in to anything. Sheamus' large frame on top of Punk made him feel trapped by the bigger man and that feeling made Punk rock hard. "I want to feel you," Punk told Sheamus, as he got hotter and hotter.

Sheamus kissed him slower and untangled himself from Punk's tattooed embrace.

Punk was panting and tried to pull Sheamus back. "Slow down," Sheamus whispered and pushed Punk away gently.

"What?" Punk was confused. "You want to stop?"

Sheamus smiled and stood, "No. I want to move. Come on." He started walking towards the bedroom.


	26. Chapter 26

Punk followed Sheamus into the bedroom. Sheamus turned to Punk and took his face in his hands. He kissed Punk, tilting his head and closing his eyes. It was a lingering kiss that made Punk's lips tingle.

Sheamus pulled away and slipped his thumb across Punk's bottom lip and then kissed it. They parted after the soft kiss and Sheamus ran his finger down Punk's cheek. He looked at Punk with a deep gaze that made Punk feel very close to him. They were connecting without words and met again for a kiss that turned deep and intense, both turned their heads to devour each other's lips. Sheamus was pressing his hand firmly into the back of Punk's neck. Punk slipped his arms around Sheamus for a tight embrace. He leaned back against the wall pulling Sheamus with him without breaking the kiss.

Sheamus had switched gears from their primal making out to this more serious contact. It was just as electric but more intense. Rather than tearing into each other like animals, they were exploring each other slowly and intensely.

Sheamus pulled away briefly and removed his shirt. Punk smoothed his hand down his hard pecs, licking his lips. "You are so sexy," Punk said to him, taking in his muscular frame. Sheamus put his hand on the wall above Punk's head and leaned in close. "You like?" Sheamus asked Punk, his voice sexy and smooth.

"Oh, I like," Punk returned in his own seductive tone. He leaned forward and kissed Sheamus' chest lightly, tasting him and it was intoxicating.

Sheamus smoothed his hand down Punk's chest and slipped his hand under the hem of his shirt, running his hand over his abs. He leaned forward keeping intense eye contact with Punk, his tall frame accentuated by his muscular arm placed over Punk's head against the wall. Sheamus spoke softly, "Tell me again how much you want me."

Punk quickly tore off his own shirt, longing to be skin on skin with Sheamus "I want you more than Any. Fucking. Thing." Punk kissed Sheamus hard on the mouth. "I want you so bad, I can barely contain myself."

"Well, then don't contain yourself," Sheamus and Punk embraced tightly, bringing their lips together hard. They moved away from the wall and made their way to the bed, still kissing passionately.

Punk kissed down Sheamus' body and opened his jeans, peeling them slowly down and licked against Sheamus' pubic mound. He slipped his jeans down further and revealed Sheamus' hard cock. "Mm," Punk moaned, sliding his tongue across the head. Sheamus jerked and thrust slightly forward. He placed his hand gently on the back of Punk's head pushed lightly. "Yeah," Sheamus said through a heavy breath as he watched Punk take his cock into his mouth. Sheamus let his head fall back and moaned quietly.

He let Punk go down on him a while but wanted to get in bed. He pushed Punk away and started removing his shoes and clothing. Punk did the same and climbed onto the bed. He rested against the pillow and watched Sheamus move towards him looking like a hungry tiger. "You look like you're coming to get me," Punk grinned.

"I am," Sheamus smiled back at him. He settled next to Punk, taking his mouth in deep kisses. Punk moaned into the kisses and pulled Sheamus close to him, rocking his hips against Sheamus' strong thigh.

Sheamus was getting more primal again, wanting to tear into Punk and claim him as his own. "What do you want me to do to you?" Sheamus asked Punk while kissing his neck.

Punk was into the moment, "You know what I want." Punk was breathing hard, grasping Sheamus' pale skin in his fingertips.

Sheamus slid his hand across Punk's forehead and pushed the stray hairs back, "You want me to fuck you." Sheamus stared into Punk's face, "Don't you?" He kissed his lips hard.

Punk put his hands into Sheamus' hair, "Yes. I want you inside me. I need you inside me," Punk closed his eyes and inhaled sharply at the thought.

Sheamus and he kissed passionately, deeply. Grinding into one another, moaning, their breath coming rapid bursts.

Sheamus moved between Punk's legs grasping his shoulders' tightly and Punk wrapped his arms around Sheamus. They audibly moaned and breathed into their delicious, endless kisses.

Sheamus licked his neck as Punk ran his fingers through Sheamus' hair, making noises of pleasure. Sheamus moved down his body, licking Punk's chest, kissing down his stomach. He engulfed Punk's cock and made it slick with his saliva and continued downward to run his wet tongue across his loaded balls. He couldn't wait to make Punk release the pent up juice. Sheamus had him writhing and whining under his tongue.

Sheamus pushed Punk's legs open and he cooperated allowing Sheamus to spread him wide. Sheamus brought his tongue to Punk's puckered entrance and licked slowly around it. Punk was almost coming off the bed, he was so turned on. "Be still," Sheamus said in a whisper. "I haven't even gotten started yet."

Punk loved the sound of that and settled down and Sheamus returned to lick his entrance with slow, wet strokes. Punk made frustrated sounds of pleasure at the incredible sensation. He licked across Punk's tight opening over and over, taking his time. He made his tongue stiff and began probing into Punk. He slid his tongue deep into him, turned on by Punk's tightness. Punk was moaning non-stop. Sheamus went down on Punk like that for a lengthy amount of time, making his pucker relax and become looser. Punk had his hands in Sheamus' hair and rolled his hips as his tight hole was licked and soaked in saliva.

Sheamus slipped his middle finger into Punk, getting a cry of pleasure in return. His pushed it in slowly using a corkscrew motion back and forth as his finger sank deeper into Punk. He worked his finger in and out of Punk slowly using the same corkscrew motion as he went. Punk moaned and pushed his hips forward feeling like he had a soft, pleasurable drill sliding into his ass.

"I want the lube," Sheamus said and Punk passed it to him. Sheamus withdrew his finger and lubed it well. He returned to Punk's tight ass and pushed his finger back in. This time, Punk let out a series of gasps; it felt so good.

Sheamus kissed Punk's inner thigh and added his well-lubed index finger to push into Punk, making him squirm. He stroked the length of his thick fingers into Punk, stretching him. He moved his fingers like warm, soft scissors, opening Punk wider and wider.

When Sheamus felt Punk was thoroughly stretched, he decided it was time to get into Punk's hot ass. His lubed his cock generously and pushed Punk's legs toward his chest, his feet against Sheamus' shoulders.

Punk had never done it with his legs so bent and he winced, but soon found it comfortable. Sheamus pushed the head of his cock into Punk, stretching the ring of muscle into a wide circle. Punk grunted hard at the large intrusion. Sheamus ran his hand down Punk's chest to relax him. He pushed deeper into Punk, his rigid dick filling Punk's tight hole. When he had given Punk his entire length, he stopped a moment letting Punk catch his breath.

He watched Punk's reactions and felt him loosen around his cock and started pumping. He started with shallow thrusts to ease Punk into the sensation and begin to thrust deeper, pulling almost completely out and then pushing back in firmly.

When Punk adjusted to the depth, Sheamus sped up and fucked him at a moderately quick pace. Punk loved the sensation. He thought Sheamus was extremely skilled when it came to foreplay and getting him turned on for this extreme pleasure.

Sheamus continued pumping into Punk, savoring every second inside him. His hands wandered up Punk's stomach and across his chest. He continued sliding his hand up Punk's body, onto his neck and across Punk's cheek.

Punk had his eyes closed, loving the sensation. Sheamus stroked his forehead, "Look at me."

Punk opened his eyes and met Sheamus' gaze. "You feel so good," Sheamus said as he smoothed his hand across Punk's face. "Am I making it good for you?"

Punk could barely speak. "Yes. It feels so good. It feels right."

They continued looking intensely at each other. Sheamus was still stroking Punk's cheek as he thrust into him. "I waited to be with you because I don't want you to be just a fuck." Punk turned his head and kissed Sheamus' palm. He thought Sheamus was a natural love-maker instead of a dirty fuck. Pink didn't recall ever looking at someone deeply while having sex but Sheamus had a magnetic, overwhelming gaze that Punk was drawn into.

Punk released his breath slowly and leaned his head back, the muscles in his neck straining. "Oh God," he moaned and looked back at Sheamus.

Sheamus slipped his finger across Punk's lips, "I want to watch your face while you cum." Punk thrust forward, excited.

Sheamus smoothed his hand back down Punk's body. He squeezed lube onto Punk's cock and started stroking it with a firm grasp. Punk moaned hard at the sensation.

Sheamus begin to speed up his thrusting and his stroking of Punk's cock. Punk was shaking; it made his breath come forth rapidly like machine gun fire. Sheamus ran his free hand down Punk's inner thigh and slipped it across his balls. Punk didn't think he'd ever been fucked so good before.

As Sheamus fucked and stroked Punk, he started taking him away from that place of emotion and caring and into a hot, dirty place that Punk loved. He began talking to him, his voice sexy. "You're going to cum so good for me, aren't you?" Punk shook his head "Yes", his brow furrowed and his voice stolen by the intense feelings washing over him.

"You love having my cock in you. I feel you trying to bounce on it; trying to force all of it into you," Sheamus loved talking dirty to Punk. He had Punk almost whining and he really was bouncing on Sheamus' thick, rock hard dick. He wanted every inch inside him.

Sheamus went at Punk hard, pounding him. His hand continued to stroke Punk's painfully hard cock. "I'm going to make you cum soon. I know it."

Punk was moaning, writhing, losing his mind. His breath came in rapid bursts and he had a brutal orgasm, yelling out.

Sheamus continued fucking Punk hard, pushing his thighs apart, grunting. He started getting off in Punk's tight ass, pulling him to meet his thrusts. After he'd cum, he continued pumping slowly until his dick became sensitive and he slipped from Punk's shaking body.

Both lay breathing hard and shiny with sweat. Punk reached for Sheamus' hand and interlaced his fingers with his. Sheamus tightened the grasp on Punk's hand. "Will you stay in my room tomorrow night after Raw?" Punk asked him.

"Yeah, I want to," he gave Punk's hand a squeeze. "You wanna take a shower with me?"

"Well, hell yeah," Punk answered grinning.


	27. Chapter 27

People turned and looked at Punk and Sheamus as they made their way through O'Hare Airport in Chicago. The stir they caused from people who did recognize them, got people who did not know them talking. And even if no one knew them, a tall, muscular red-haired guy traveling with an athletic, heavily-tattooed pal was going to turn heads.

A few people approached them for autographs and pictures. Some of the female fans were ecstatic and screamed. They got plenty of attention and being in Punk's hometown, he was the star. Sheamus admired how well he interacted with his fans. Some believed him to be unapproachable, but that was not the case. He smiled broadly for his followers and signed autographs until they had no time left.

"No, really, we gotta go. They won't hold the plane for CM Punk. You should protest," Punk joked with a few fans who didn't want him to go. As they headed for their gate, a girl yelled, "I love you, Punk!"

"I love you too," Punk called back. She and her friends burst into giggles.

Shortly, they were seated in First Class bound for Las Vegas. Being in an airport had made Sheamus think of Randy. He knew he'd see him tonight at the show. With what had transpired between him and Punk, he didn't know how he felt about Randy anymore. He looked over to Punk who was sleeping with a Cubs baseball cap over his face. He smiled looking at him and then retreated back into his mind, struggling with decisions that needed to be made.


	28. Chapter 28

When they landed in Vegas, Sheamus and Punk were shuttled to their hotel. They checked in to different rooms but left one unoccupied. They made their way to Punk's room.

They went about unpacking a few things and making sure their gear was in their rolling luggage to take to the arena. They had a few hours to relax before the show and sat down on the bed. Punk leaned back, putting his hands behind his head. "I need to sleep," he said with his eyes closed.

"I'm not sure I'll let you," Sheamus slipped his hand onto Punk's upper thigh. "Are you sure you're sleepy?" His hand was now rubbing in firm circles on Punk's thigh, inching toward his cock.

Punk raised his eyebrows, "Do you think you could persuade me to engage in another activity?" Punk licked his lips, eyeing Sheamus.

"I could think of some things," Sheamus grinned mischievously. "Why don't you work on this." He rubbed his own cock, already hard.

"Damn, I'm impressed," Punk grinned at him. "That big thing doesn't ever get tired." He actually _was_ a little impressed. Sheamus always seemed ready to go. He got the feeling that Sheamus and Randy had gone at it every day while on the road. Whatever the case, Sheamus had one hell of a sex drive.

"I'm game," Punk began pushing Sheamus' shirt off. Then he removed his own. He pressed his lips to Sheamus' hard chest and ran his hand down his stomach to the fly of his jeans. "Take these off," Punk demanded, giving Sheamus a look of intense lust.

Sheamus pushed his jeans down and Punk stripped him of the rest of his clothes. Punk ran his hands up Sheamus' legs and stopped to stroke his dick. Sheamus moaned and leaned back against the headboard. Punk moved between Sheamus' legs and licked his scrotum, tickling his balls with his tongue.

Sheamus leaned forward stroked the back of Punk's head, "Mm, are you gonna suck me off?"

Punk looked up to Sheamus. "That's what I'm planning on. Is that okay with you?"

"Oh fuck yeah," He leaned back and watched Punk continue licking his sac. Sheamus began seeping pre-cum and he moaned when Punk licked it up.

Punk took Sheamus into his mouth, covering his hard cock with warm saliva. Sheamus sighed deeply and relaxed. All he wanted was for Punk to work him over with his mouth and make him cum.

And all Punk wanted was to milk Sheamus' cock. He was just in the mood to take care of his new boyfriend. Was Sheamus his boyfriend? He didn't know for sure but he knew he wanted to keep sucking that big dick.

Sheamus closed his eyes and savored Punk's amazing blowjob. It was so relaxing even though it was insanely stimulating. He stroked the back of Punk's head, raising his hips slowly meeting Punk's mouth. He was taking his cock deeply now, applying enough suction to make it feel just right.

"Oh fuck," Sheamus ran his fingers across Punk's hair, "Make me cum." He had no doubt Punk would get him there. His mouth was working his cock non-stop. "Oh hell yes, just like that," Sheamus raised his hips, trying to press deeper into Punk's lips. Punk moaned in his throat, apparently liking Sheamus' enthusiasm.

Punk pulled away and stroked Sheamus quickly with his hand, "I want to swallow your cum." Then he was right back at it. Punk's dirty talk pushed Sheamus and he started writhing.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck," He said through clenched teeth and began cumming into Punk's mouth. He groaned as he pushed Punk's head down on him, pumping until he was completely finished. He released Punk's head and collapsed against the headboard.

Punk pulled away and took deep breaths. He lay looking up at the ceiling. He really had no idea why he'd suddenly wanted to suck Sheamus so bad. He thought he just was so into him that he wanted to please him.

Punk pushed his jeans down and started jerking himself off. He pulled Sheamus to him and kissed him hard while working his own cock. He moaned into Sheamus' mouth, unusually turned on. Sheamus was being almost suffocated by Punk's tight grasp and deep kisses. He could feel as Punk jerked his cock quickly.

Punk got off maybe faster than he ever had. He was grunting and pushing his hips up violently while digging his fingertips into Sheamus. "Ohhh motherfucker," Punk yelled as his cock jerked and he released what little cum he had left after spending several days getting off with Sheamus. He released Sheamus and lay there huffing until his body calmed down.

He looked at Sheamus and saw him staring at Punk with a look of amazement. "That was intense. That was probably the hottest quickie jerk off ever," Sheamus told him grinning but being honest.

"I think blowing you was my foreplay," Punk told him, still breathing heavily. Sheamus went and grabbed Punk a hand towel. He cleaned himself up and tossed the towel aside.

"Come here," he said to Sheamus who was sitting. "Take a nap with me a little bit."

Sheamus slipped under the covers and got close to Punk. After setting his clock and shedding his remaining clothes, Punk rested his arm across Sheamus' chest. Usually, Sheamus was not into cuddling but this was nice. He fell asleep with Punk's soft skin against his own. Punk had already drifted off.


	29. Chapter 29

Randy had wandered down to the front desk. A young woman looked up and smiled at this delicious looking man coming her way, "Yes sir?" she said politely.

"Yeah I'm trying to find my friend. I have 457 as his room number, but he isn't answering. He'd be reserved under WWE. Is that room occupied?"

She checked the computer, knowing he was looking for a co-worker, and she openly gave him the info. "Yes that room is registered under the company but the key card hasn't been used as of yet. I'm sorry."

"Thanks," Randy said leaving the lobby and headed back to his room. He was worried about Sheamus. He hadn't even entered his room to put his bags away. Even if he went straight to the gym, he'd have to stop to drop off his belongings.

Randy had to admit to himself that he wasn't worried that Sheamus was in trouble. He worried that he was with Punk. Randy had pressed "Up" on the elevator. When it opened, John Cena greeted him. "How you doing, Randy?" He gave a Randy a quick hug and handshake.

"I'm good, man," Randy lied. "Where are you off to?"

"Oh I have this local television thing. You know I never rest," John grinned. "So take care, Randy." John headed for the door where a WWE publicist waited on him.

"Hey John," Randy called after him. John turned around. "Do you know Punk's room number?"

"I'm thinking he's in 451 or 453. I saw him and Sheamus going in," John waved goodbye.

"Thanks," Randy said, his heart dropping. He pressed "4" and knew he was heading straight to Punk's room, whether it was a good idea or not.


	30. Chapter 30

Randy made his way down the hall and went to the first door John had mentioned, 451. He raised his hand to knock and then pulled it away. Did he really want to know? He jumpe; at the next room, 453, the door opened. Santino came out holding his ice bucket. He looked at Randy. "Are you following me Viper?" he joked.

Randy grinned, "Just looking for Punk."

"Oh he's in there," Santino informed him. "But very quiet. Maybe he's asleep." Santino shrugged and went off to find the ice machine.

Randy slipped away from the door and caught up with Santino. "Well, did you notice if Sheamus was around?" Randy asked nonchalantly.

"Oh yeah, he's in there too," Santino told him. Randy didn't let his hurt show, "Oh okay. Well thanks. Take it easy, man." He clapped Santino on the back.

"I take it anyway I can get it," Santino joked as he turned into the vending area. Randy proceeded to the elevators and went to Floor 5 where his room was located. He didn't need to see what he already knew. Sheamus and Punk had arrived together, maybe closer than before he left, and were staying together. Randy knew tonight he was up against Punk. He hoped he could contain his emotions or else kill him in the ring. His anger boiled as the elevator doors shut.


	31. Chapter 31

That night on the Raw set, Randy finally saw Sheamus. He was taping his wrists when Randy came up beside him. "Hey," Randy said, smiling. "How was your flight?"

Sheamus continued wrapping his wrists, not looking up, "You know. It was a flight. Nothing special, same old shit." Sheamus finally looked at Randy and he could see the lack of emotion on Sheamus' face. Randy's heart broke.

"Do you want to go eat after the show?" Randy said to Sheamus, trying to pretend all was normal.

"I think I'll probably turn in early, you know? The flight was kind of a nightmare," Sheamus blushed as he lied.

"Nothing special, same old shit?" Randy mocked Sheamus. "But it was a nightmare too? You're a fucking bad liar, Sheamus." Randy turned and walked away, his anger becoming stronger and stronger.

When he faced Punk in the ring, he wanted to forget about spots and moves and just beat the fuck out of him. Every chance he had, Randy was stiff and gave Punk some full-on punches.

While in a hold, Punk said through his teeth, "Fuck, Randy, chill out." Randy didn't answer but finished the match without putting so much anger into his moves. Punk won. Randy left the ring giving Punk an intense look of hate. The audience thought it was for show. Punk could tell it was real.

When Punk made his ring exit, the first thing he did was find Sheamus who had already had a match against Christian. "Randy is pissed. He was fucking stiff in the ring. He damn near broke my jaw." Punk rubbed his jaw as he spoke.

Sheamus grasped Punk by the shoulders. "I wish I could talk to him and maybe straighten things out, but their putting me on a plane in about 2 hours. I'm going on to Smackdown's next stop and doing radio first thing in the morning."

Punk's face fell. He had looked forward to having Sheamus in his bed. But this was business. "Damn, well, good though. Good you're doing some press," He smiled warmly.

"I promise to talk to Randy tomorrow night and settle this," Sheamus quickly and pecked Punk on the lips after looking around for others. "I gotta get dressed and go."

"Take care then," Punk said patting him on the shoulder. "See you soon." Sheamus gave him an innocent hug, "I can't wait to see you again," he whispered in Punk's ear. He turned back to his luggage and Punk made his way to his own bags.

He was very content having Sheamus' warm whisper still tingling his ear but he couldn't help but wonder what Sheamus meant by "settling things" with Randy.

Randy eyed Punk from nearby, his eyes scanning his body. He felt a mixture of hate and lust looking at the man who was breaking up his relationship. He had a head full of ideas of things to do to Punk's body – some to hurt him; some to please him; all to make him scream.


	32. Chapter 32

After the show Randy went with some of the other guys to the bar in the hotel. He threw back several shots in a row and was sipping beer at the same time. He tried dissolving his anger with the alcohol.

Heath Slater was sitting next to him drinking a beer and noticed Randy getting pretty loaded. "Hey Randy," Slater said in his thick West Virginia accent, "You ought to take it easy." Slater chuckled and took a sip of beer. Without warning his beer was knocked out his mouth and Randy jumped him, taking him to the ground.

Randy twisted the collar of Slater's shirt into his hands, "You better back off, jobber!" Randy growled in his face, the strong odor of whiskey choking Slater. He slowly released Slater and started backing away.

"I was just kiddin'," Slater said, stunned. Just hearing him utter another word set Randy off and he kicked him hard in the ribs. "Shut the fuck up!" he yelled and Randy then literally spat on Slater's writhing body.

Other roster members quickly converged. Some of Randy's friends were trying to calm him down. They were very lucky they were long-time, respected friends or Randy would have fucked them up too. Santino was one of the first to get involved and he was putting an arm around Randy quietly talking to him. Randy began to calm down but looked around the room at his colleagues. "I trust nobody saw this," Randy said through clenched teeth. "Because if you did and you feel like kissing company ass by reporting me, I will find out who you are and I will fuck you up."

Murmurs of "I didn't see a thing" and the like spread throughout the bar. Randy sat down with Santino far away from Slater. Randy ordered yet another beer and tipped the bartender a twenty-dollar bill. "Did you see anything?" Randy asked him.

The bartender pocketed the twenty, "See what, sir?" Randy nodded at him and started working on his beer. Santino honestly wanted Randy to stop but he knew that pressing his buttons right now was a mistake. He hoped Randy would drink himself sleepy and pass out in his room.

Santino nursed a beer and watched Randy down two more. Santino made small talk with him and Randy was pleasant enough but Santino could see the tension just behind his eyes. Santino could have had no idea the impact he was about to make, "So you're match with Punk was rough. You guys really mixed it up."

"Punk." Randy said his name in his mind and waves of fresh rage washed over him. Sheamus was gone and Randy thought he should pay that motherfucker a visit. He rose, hiding his anger and bid Santino a goodnight. Santino was relieved that Randy had cooled down and was probably going to crash for the night.

As Randy was leaving still holding his half-empty beer, the bartender called out, "Sir, you can't take the bottle out of the bar." Randy strolled back over and slipped the guy another twenty. "Can I now?" Randy asked him and the bartender started wiping the counter, pretending not to hear him. And pretending not to see the beer bottle leave the bar with Randy.


	33. Chapter 33

_**This chapter includes violence and something very close to rape. If you feel like this might bother you, skip to the bottom of the page for a censored version that recaps what happened. Please do not read if this subject matter will offend you.**_

_I want to acknowledge Chris Jericho as a bit of inspiration in this chapter_

Randy banged on Punk's door. After a few moments, Punk half-opened the door wearing only his underwear. "What is it, Randy? I was just getting in bed."

"Yeah. I'm sure you're fucking worn out from the all shit you've done with Sheamus," Randy replied sending alcohol-laced breath into Punk's face. "So can I come in?"

"Randy, this is not a good time. Man, you are messed up," Punk had no intensions of allowing an intoxicated Randy into his room.

Randy leaned his forehead against the door, "You're right. I'm messed up and I'm a mess inside," Randy began to choke up. "I don't have anyone to turn to and I just need some help."

Punk hated seeing him in this shape and opened the door to allow him in. "Come on in Randy. Let's see if we can get you settled, okay?" Randy looked to Punk pitifully, "Really?" Punk put a reassuring palm on his shoulder, "Yeah. Come on."

Randy followed Punk in. Punk heard the deadbolt lock and the safety bar close on the door. Maybe Randy was feeling really paranoid in his state of mind. Punk knew that substances could alter one's mind and he thought Randy was in a state of sadness and panic.

"We need to get you feeling better," Punk said kindly with no sexual intensions. "Do you want to talk?"

He looked around at Randy who was staring a hole through him. Randy took a sip of his beer and set it down on the dresser. He looked much more sober and much less emotional, his eyes were ice. "Oh Punk," Randy said, his low voice was condescending, "I think you'll make me feel much better before I'm through with you." He stepped toward Punk.

Punk was furious, realizing Randy had played the sympathy card to get into his room. Punk was ready to fight Randy off and he headed right for him. Randy's fist shot out at an astounding speed for someone so intoxicated. His punch to Punk's abdomen took him down instantly. Randy had knocked the air out of Punk and he lay on his side regaining his breath.

"Get up, bitch," Randy growled, jerking him to his feet. As soon as Punk was standing, Randy gut-punched him hard again taking him back down. Randy kneeled next to Punk and grabbed his hair, "I am not even fucking close to playing, motherfucker."

Punk was still recovering from Randy's brutal punches when Randy handed out two more into Punk's gut, switching out with a right-left combination. "Oh God," Punk winced holding his abdomen tightly with both arms. "Randy, just stop."

"Fuck you," Randy growled while pulling Punk to his feet. He slammed him hard into the wall, Punk grunting from the impact. "You think you know pain? I have spent six months getting closer to anybody than I ever have and now you are slowly ripping it away from me."

Punk tried to reason with him, "Sheamus makes his own choices. I am not the deciding factor in your relationship with him."

"I'll leave then," Randy was dead serious. "But you make me one promise. If I leave, you break it off with Sheamus, for good." He stared at Punk waiting for an answer.

"There is no fucking way," Punk spat in Randy's face. Randy backhanded him hard, busting his lip and sending him back to the floor. "Wrong answer, you fucking piece of shit." Randy watched Punk try to struggle to his feet. Barely able to crawl, Punk looked up at Randy defiantly and flipped him off. Randy kicked Punk hard in the side and had to force himself to walk away before kicking Punk until he killed him. "Fuuuck!" Randy screamed into his hands.

"You fucking bitch!" Randy turned around and jerked Punk up and threw him on the bed. Randy tore Punk's underwear off of him. Randy quickly removed his own shirt and hastily opened his fly, pulling his jeans down. His cock was as hard as rock. Watching that scum, Punk, crawling around on the floor in pain had made him erect almost immediately.

Punk was trying to get up and took a couple of swings at Randy, pain shooting through his body. Randy saw Punk's gear nearby and grabbed his white wrist tape. He flipped Punk over and jerked his arms painfully behind his back and secured him tightly at the wrists with the tape. Randy tossed the roll over his shoulder and shoved Punk face down on the bed.

Punk couldn't believe his situation. He had used the tape exactly the same way on Sheamus for tremendous pleasure and now Randy did the same to him for tremendous pain.

"Randy! Fuck! Think about what you're doing. You've had too much to drink. You're not thinking."

"I am so sick of your fucking straight edge bullshit. Why don't you shut the fuck up!" Randy yelled at him. Randy was looking around hysterically and spotted one of Punk's socks on the floor. He grabbed it and then jerked Punk's head back, stuffing the sock into his mouth. Punk was shaking his head from side to side, his screams muffled. Randy grabbed the tape again and put it over the sock and around Punk's head. His protests were now a muffled annoyance.

"You're preaching is so fucking inane! You straight edge piece of shit." Randy was overcome with rage. He could barely breathe. He spotted the beer bottle and grabbed it. "Have a beer, Punk! Maybe you'll chill out." He poured beer on the sock in Punk's mouth. Punk protested loudly moving his head away from the pouring liquid.

"Fine motherfucker, we can do this differently," He punched Punk hard in the side, weakening him and slowing his struggles down. Randy suddenly did the unthinkable and got between Punk's legs. He pulled Punk's cheek over, revealing his tight entrance and put the beer bottle up against it. Randy hesitated for only a second. "Fuck you," he growled and shoved the tip of the neck of the bottle into Punk.

Punk screamed behind the gag. Randy watched the remainder of the beer leave the bottle and pour into Punk's body. "It's in you now, fucker! Stop freaking out. You have some beer in you now. Get the fuck over it." Randy pushed a little more of the bottle inside, getting a cry from Punk. It just fueled him. Randy growled and pushed half the neck of the bottle into Punk, his hole opening for it. Punk was again screaming into the gag. Randy didn't force the entire neck into Punk, only a bit was actually inside of him but Punk was frightened out of his mind. Randy jerked the bottle roughly from Punk's ass making him cry out. He flung the bottle across the room where it landed with a thud.

Randy fumbled in his pockets, his jeans were still around his ankles, and grabbed his cell phone. He snapped a picture of Punk's back with his wrists bound. He went through his contacts and found Sheamus. Randy hit "Send."

Randy stumbled around removing his shoes and jeans while Punk continued his protests that were mere groans with his mouth full of the sock.

Randy's phone beginning ringing immediately. "Sheamus" the ID bar said. "Fuck it. Why not?" Randy said and pressed answer, "Hello there," he said cheerfully.

Sheamus cringed hearing Randy's sick voice and he could hear Punk in the background, his muffled cries breaking his heart. "Randy, listen to me. Please." Sheamus was almost hyperventilating. "Randy, just stop, now. Just let him go and stop."

"No can do, Sheamus," Randy said casually. "Guess you should've been here to protect your new boyfriend." When Punk heard Randy talking to Sheamus, he began to howl from behind the gag. Randy put the phone to Punk's mouth. On the other end of the line, Sheamus closed his eyes and felt like he was going to collapse.

"He's calling for you, Sheamus," Randy said into the phone while leaning next to Punk's mouth. "Hear him Sheamus? You deserted him and listen; he needs you so bad."

Randy left the phone at Punk's mouth and Sheamus could hear his muffled pleas for help. "If you can hear me, I swear to God it will be okay." But Punk couldn't hear Sheamus. Randy pulled the belt from the loops of his jeans. He brought it down hard on Punk's bare back and arms. Punk screamed. Randy did it again, leaving a welt on his arm. Randy was full of rage and he brought the belt down on Punk over and over. Punk was trying to yell and Sheamus could hear it all. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he listened to Randy punish Punk.

Suddenly Randy was back on the line. "You made this happen," he said and ended the call. He powered his phone down and tossed it onto his jeans. Punk was finally quiet, his cries were weaker now. Randy wanted none of that. "Scream, fucker!" He fiercely whipped Punk's tender body again. He went at Punk hard until his own arm hurt from swinging the belt and he finally stopped.

Punk was screaming throughout the brutal beating. He longed for the safety of Sheamus. He knew Randy wasn't through with him and he was helpless to stop him. He groaned as he felt Randy climb onto the bed and get between his thighs.

Randy's cock was rock hard when he got between Punk's legs, the sight of Punk's red, beaten back made him almost cum right then. He spread Punk's cheeks and played with his little hole. He had loved shoving that beer bottle in there – into Mr. Straight-Edge. Randy leaned down close and spat on Punk's puckered entrance. He pushed the head of his cock in the already tender opening, making Punk shake and groan in pain. He didn't use any care while filling Punk. He pushed his thick cock in. His cock was bigger than Punk's and Sheamus' and he was very proud of that big cock. He showed it off every time he posed on the ropes. And now he showed Punk what it felt like without lube.

Randy instantly started fucking Punk hard. Punk yelled with the gag stifling his calls for help. Randy angled himself to get into Punk deep. He was snapping his hips forward hard, making Punk sob. He pulled Punk's cheeks apart and watched his big cock slamming into Punk's small opening. "Oh fuck yeah!" Randy growled loudly as he continued his brutal assault on Punk. The more Punk twisted and groaned into the sock gag, the harder Randy fucked him.

Randy's mind filled with flashes of what might have happened between Punk and Sheamus. He could imagine them kissing passionately. He could see, with his mind's eye, Sheamus fucking Punk face to face. He'd fucked Randy like that the first time he'd penetrated him. Tears streamed down Randy's face as tried to fuck the hate and pain from his body.

Randy was overcome with emotion and he pulled out of Punk, crying. Punk could hear him and for some reason he could not explain, he felt for Randy and wished he could comfort him. He felt guilt over wanting Sheamus so much and wanting to take him from Randy but he refused to give him up. Randy loved Sheamus. Punk knew that was true. But Punk thought he might be falling in love with Sheamus and wasn't going to let him go without a fight.

"Goddamn you," Randy cursed him as he cried. He put his head in his hands, trying to clear his mind. Randy got off the bed and sat near the pillows where Punk's head was.

Randy pulled the tape from Punk's head and yanked the beer soaked sock from his mouth. Punk drew in deep, labored breaths, "Please let me turn over. I can barely breath like this."

Randy turned Punk over, crushing his bound hands under him. Punk groaned as his weight bore down on his wrists and his tender arms and back touched the sheet. But he could take deep breaths finally.

"Please. Leave me alone, Randy," Punk said almost in tears. "Yes, I'm begging you. Doesn't that get you off?" Punk spat as he yelled at Randy. "I'm begging you to leave me alone."

"Stop the bullshit or I'll gag you again," Randy told Punk, his voice cold. "We're not done."

"I'm hurt," Punk was serious. His back was stinging from the beating and his tender anus burned from Randy's nasty intrusions. First the bottle; such a barbaric act and then he'd fucked Punk dry; tearing into his body.

"You're hurt?" Randy said in a mocking tone. "You're fucking hurt? I'm hurt. My heart is broken because of you. And you tell me that you're hurt. Fuck you, Punk." Randy rolled Punk back onto his stomach.

"Randy, please don't. Just please stop," Punk kept his voice low, trying not to anger Randy.

Randy ran a finger down Punk's face and touched his lip piercing and pulled on it roughly, "If you continue speaking quietly like this, I won't gag you again but I'm sorry for you because I'm not stopping." Randy had gone to far to stop now and he had a deep lust for Punk. He wanted to hurt him but he also wanted to please him. Hating Punk but wanting him at the same time tortured Randy's mind.

Randy rummaged through Punk's things and found lube. This time, he coated Punk's entrance with lube and slid a slick finger into his tender, tight opening. His slipped his finger in slowly, gently and still he felt Punk shake from the pain. He removed his finger and added more lube, sliding his finger back inside of Punk. He moved slowly, suddenly overcome with the urge to please Punk instead of hurt him. He rubbed Punk's arms with his free hand as if he were soothing away the pain he'd caused by striking him. He felt Punk's muscles relax as he smoothly slipped his soft, lubed finger in and out of his body.

Punk was furious with Randy. He hated him and feared him now. He couldn't believe the sick bastard had fucked him without any consent. They had already slept together several times but that wasn't a free pass to have sex with Punk any time he wanted and especially not to abuse him as he had. And Punk was becoming even more furious with himself. He should be disgusted by Randy's very presence but his slick finger moving gently in and out of his body was having an effect on Punk. He couldn't help it and he hated himself for it but his muscles were relaxing and letting Randy easily inside of him and his cock pinned underneath him was started to fill with blood, growing.

Randy lubed a second finger well and pressed it into Punk along side the other. Both fingers were drenched in lube, slick and soft. Punk's tight hole was getting looser and looser. Randy was getting so turned on and when Punk adjusted himself by opening his thighs wider, Randy audibly moaned. His free hand started smoothing across Punk's ass cheeks. Along with heavy breaths, Randy heard Punk began softly moaning. Randy remained quiet and slipped his soaked fingers in and out of Punk's ass. He started making circles inside of Punk, stretching him. With each circle he made against Punk's tight ring of muscle, he pushed farther out, making the diameter of Punk's hole bigger with each stroke.

Randy lubed his cock well and pressed the head slowly into Punk, making him groan. He could tell Punk was in pain but he pushed on, sure that Punk would relax and with each thrust deeper into his body, Punk did relax. Randy's full length was gently slipping in and out of Punk's tightness. Randy moaned; it felt so good. Punk's heavy breathing was a testament to his pleasure.

Randy continued doing Punk and reached out for his bound wrists. He unwrapped the tape gently not wanting to pull at Punk's skin. He unwound it completely and dropped it beside the bed. Punk stretched his arms and wiggled his fingers to get circulation going but didn't try to fight Randy off. Both Punk and Randy were equally confused by the situation. Neither knew what was right or wrong anymore.

Randy pulled slowly out of Punk and leaned carefully on Punk's battered back, catching his neck in kisses. "Oh my God," Randy whispered to him breathlessly, "I want you so much. You feel so good." He covered Punk's neck with more kisses, breathing hard against his skin.

He stroked Punk's cheek and leaned down to kiss Punk's lips. Punk winced when Randy touched his busted lip but didn't push him away. Surprisingly, Punk started kissing him back, trying to turn over to face Randy.

Randy rose up and allowed Punk to turn over carefully onto his tender back and eased back down on top of him propping himself on his arms. They kissed each other deeply, moaning softly. Randy pulled away and looked at Punk, Randy's eyes were now gentle. "I want to be inside you again. Do you want me?"

"I want you," Punk said absolutely overwhelmed with sexual desire. He grasped Randy's face and kissed him. Randy was moving into position as he kissed him. He pulled Punk's legs up and poured more lube on his cock. He started pushing in again, making Punk gasp. Randy was soon fucking Punk gently and skillfully. Punk lifted his hips and moaned hard.

Their sex was slow and quiet. They were extremely close; not only physically but emotionally. It was as if Randy's outburst had broken some wall down between them. "Oh God, you feel so good," Randy said to Punk in a hushed voice. Underneath him Punk writhed and moaned, "I want you inside me every day." He was dizzy from the sensations running through him.

Randy started stroking Punk's cock, his hand still slick with lube. He pumped Punk's cock slowly and looked into his eyes. It reminded Punk of Sheamus. Thinking of Sheamus made Punk even hotter. "Do you like this?" Randy almost whispered to him.

"I love this, baby," Punk said to him in the same low volume. Punk surprised himself using a term of affection. That was something that he never did. It had just slipped from his lips. Randy liked it. His eyes closed and he began doing Punk faster. He was moaning as he fucked Punk and jerked his cock at the same time. "I could cum any minute. Could you?" Randy waited for Punk to answer.

"I can go right now," Punk said panting. Randy jerked him faster. Punk started rolling his hips, not only pushing his cock harder into Randy's hand but also making Randy push harder inside of him. Punk moaned, looking into Randy's eyes, and let himself go. Randy pumped Punk's orgasm out and shuddered as he finished as well, taking his time to let Punk's tight hole milk him.

Randy pulled out and lay beside him. He was stunned when Punk leaned over him and kissed him deeply, capturing his lips over and over. "I don't know what just happened," Punk said in a low voice. "I don't know if I want to know. But it happened and I don't regret any of it." He kissed Randy again, thinking how this man was suddenly in his system and he didn't know if it could get him out.

"Can I sleep with you?" Randy asked him, gently stroking Punk's hair out of his eyes.

"Yeah," Punk kissed Randy again. "I want you to stay." They remained locked in an embrace until both were too tired to keep holding on.

Unheard in his bag, Punk's cell phone vibrated over and over; every call a missed one from Sheamus.

_Recap: Randy goes to Punk's room and assaults him, beating him viscously. He forces himself on Punk. He calls Sheamus and makes him listen to Punk's cries. At some point, the mood changes and Punk accepts Randy and their situation becomes romantic. Punk is suddenly flooded with unexpected feelings for Randy. Meanwhile, Sheamus is distraught and has no idea what's happening._


	34. Chapter 34

Punk and Randy had dozed probably only a few minutes when his hotel room phone rang. He stretched to answer it, his body throbbing. "Hello?"

"Punk?" Sheamus was beside himself with panic. "Punk, are you okay?"

"I'm okay. I really am," Punk was actually being honest. He looked over at Randy who was passed out in his bed.

"What the hell was that? What did he do? I swear to God, I'm going to kill him. He is fucking dead." Sheamus' voice shook with rage. "He's fucking dead."

"I know it sounded terrible and I know that picture must have been … I don't know, shocking, but it wasn't as bad as you think," Punk had no idea how to put Sheamus' mind at ease.

"It wasn't as bad as I think? Are you fucked up? Is he there making you say that?" Sheamus was badly shaken and now Punk feeding him this line of bullshit was upsetting him more.

"No. He's not here," Punk said glancing over again at Randy and feeling horrible guilt as he lied to Sheamus. "He was drunk and he tried to scare me really bad and he did hit me a few times, but then he turned all apologetic and weepy and just fucking left." Punk had no idea if his ridiculous story was fooling Sheamus.

"He just left? After what I heard, I thought he was going to kill you," Sheamus sounded confused. "Why were you practically screaming?"

Punk couldn't tell Sheamus about Randy gagging him. "He shoved my face into a pillow and I thought I couldn't breathe. I was just having a panic attack, I think. And he hit me when you were listening just to upset you. It wasn't that bad," Punk ran his fingers gingerly across the welts on his arms. He'd worry about trying to hide them later.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Sheamus sounded far from convinced.

"I'm sure. I was just trying to find my cell to call you, actually." Punk certainly wasn't going to admit he'd forgotten about Sheamus all together and was drifting off to sleep with his attacker. "I'm really okay. Randy was just being "drunk Randy." Okay?"

"Okay," Sheamus said with great hesitation. What was Punk not telling him? He knew Punk was downplaying the situation or just lying. He assumed Punk was trying to not put stress on him. "Look, call me the second you need me, do you hear?"

"Of course, I will. Of course," Punk reassured him. "I'm fine. Really. I think I'm going to bed now. We'll talk soon."

"Okay, we will. Goodnight." Sheamus ended the call feeling far from good. He'd discuss things with Randy tomorrow unless he killed him before letting Randy speak. Sheamus' blood boiled when he thought of Randy hurting Punk. He made an audible growl in the back of his throat and clenched his teeth tight.

When morning came, Punk received his wake-up call. He awoke with his body aching from head to foot. He felt all of Randy's torture anew. He looked beside him and Randy was gone. He remembered what Sheamus had told him; Randy always left in the night. He liked to sleep alone. Punk did not. He felt guilty and awkward for wishing Randy were still there.

Meanwhile, Randy was boarding a flight with other roster members to travel to that night's Smackdown taping. He knew he'd have to face Sheamus and he honestly wondered if Sheamus would put him in the hospital. He knew he deserved it. He had no idea if Punk had even spoken to Sheamus but he had already decided to just tell the truth.


	35. Chapter 35

When the flight to San Diego was in the air, Randy closed his eyes. He wasn't really sleeping but didn't feel like conversation and it was the best way to be left alone. He was stressed and nervous. He dreaded seeing Sheamus and that was rare. But this time, he knew that he might lose Sheamus once and for all.

Once he spilled the gory details of his night with Punk, there was a good chance it would be over between them. He also knew there was a good chance that Sheamus would lose his mind and try to physically kill him. He had no intensions of fighting back. He knew he was guilty. However, there was still the possibility of suspension over their heads and if a fight broke out, all three could be out of the ring for up to a month or longer.

He literally shuddered when he allowed himself to think that he'd be able to get over Sheamus if he had Punk. He frightened himself thinking like that. Wasn't Sheamus his world? He loved him. He felt overwhelming guilt thinking that he might be accepting of life without Sheamus. Deep inside, he wondered if wanted it to be over. He was terribly confused.

He felt himself calm down and his body, relax when he thought, "Punk." A slight smile played on his lips and he a warm, comforting sensation spread throughout him. His world was turned upside down. Sheamus was making him feel stress. Punk was making him feel calm. He felt exactly the opposite two days ago.

His mind drifted to last night with Punk. The tension between them had been amazing. The sex had been incredible. He didn't feel guilty for his actions but ashamed. His private likes and turn-ons were quite sick to some people. They would not understand how inflicting pain produced pleasure. These thoughts were fine, kept within his mind. But admitting the extent to which he'd gone, he was ashamed for doing something that Sheamus would find repulsive. He was ashamed that Punk probably found some of it repulsive, too.

But Punk had relented and had even responded to him intensely. Very intensely. Did Punk have some deep desire to take abuse? It certainly appealed to many, many people. Maybe Punk was one of those people.

Randy had victimized him by beating him and taking him by force. And the beer bottle; Randy smiled slightly. He had such a wicked mind. Rather then being sorry for his vile intrusion into Punk's body with a weapon of choice that went against everything Punk stood for, he felt turned on that he'd put Punk into such a frightening position. Randy's cock was getting hard.

He slipped his travel pillow over his lap. He was daydreaming intently now; those dirty images filling his thoughts. Punk crawling around on the floor; Randy stripping Punk's underwear off; binding his wrists; force-fucking him. And later Punk under him moaning and getting off as he penetrated him.

Randy slipped his hand under the pillow and stroked his cock. It was rock solid and he wanted to jerk off. He tried pushing the thought away, but he could not get past the sensation. He slipped from his seat and made his way to the restroom.

After shutting and locking the door, he was quickly getting to his cock. He licked his palm and started jerking off in the tiny restroom. He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes as he pushed his pelvis forward. He thought of Punk. He could hear Punk moaning. He could hear Punk screaming. He loved both. He was surprised how quickly he was reaching his orgasm. Punk was an amazing stimulant for him. He leaned over the sink and spurt his seed into it. He leaned back against the wall, breathing heavily.

Shortly, he straightened his clothing, washed his hands and washed the semen down the drain. He's splashed a little cold water on his face. When he exited, the announcement was made that they were making their final approach into San Diego. He sighed deeply and took his seat, his relaxation quickly replaced by dread.


	36. Chapter 36

Sheamus was already checked in to the hotel and kept eyeing the clock. By now, the plane had landed and the group was probably on their way. He was anxious to talk to Randy. He couldn't sit still.

That morning, he'd gone on a local television program and pushed the upcoming show that night. He went through the motions of answering questions about his heritage, about his red hair, his pale skin. It was a scene he'd done so many times that he barely had to be conscious to pull it off. Inside, he was completely distracted.

After the interview, he made his trip to the gym and unleashed his pent up feelings. He had gone at it hard. He put all his worry and frustration into the intensive workout and felt renewed. Unfortunately the feeling had left him when he returned to the hotel and now here he was, impatiently waiting for Randy.

He looked out the window, which faced the front of the hotel, and saw shuttles entering the parking lot. Roster members began exiting the shuttles. He inhaled audibly when he saw him. Randy was there now; within reaching distance. Sheamus' fist curled unconsciously.

Down in the lobby, Randy's cell phone sounded. He looked at the text, realizing that even a moment to gather himself wasn't going to be granted to him. "633. Now." The text needed no frills. Sheamus meant business.


	37. Chapter 37

Randy stopped by his own room and dumped his luggage quickly and started walking to room 633, where Sheamus awaited him. At the door, he paused for a moment and took a deep breath. He knocked softly.

The door opened and Sheamus looked at him as if he might decapitate Randy with a punch before he even entered. But he turned away and Randy followed him in. Sheamus walked to the window and stared out at nothing in particular.

Randy wanted him to speak or lose his temper or do something. His silence was torture. "Just do whatever you're going to do," Randy had followed him and was pressing him to make a move. Sheamus still did not turn to look at him. Randy had no idea that Sheamus had walked away in silence because he suddenly felt he couldn't control himself. The image that Randy had cruelly sent to him was branded in his mind and he could still hear Punk's muffled cries. He visibly shook. Randy saw this and backed away slowly. He settled on the other side of the room.

Sheamus' stress level dropped incredibly when he felt Randy move from his personal space. He couldn't take the close contact. He knew he'd do something that would cause all three to be suspended. His concern for Punk's career and happiness was the only thing that stopped him from immediately beating Randy within an inch of his life.

Finally he turned to Randy; even looking at him was difficult. Randy's eyes were downcast. He looked every bit the guilty man. "What did you do to him?" His question to Randy was simple and direct.

Randy met his gaze, "I hurt him." He saw Sheamus' features harden and his eyes fill with angry tears. He continued, knowing there was no other way, "I hurt him really bad. I hit him and I … I …" The intense moment was broken when Randy's phone chimed.

"Goddammit," he cursed, jerking it from his pocket. He read the text and fought to control his expression. "I didn't tell Sheamus about us. Only that you hit me. Don't tell him. Please."

He was torn, tell his long-time love the truth or abide by the wishes of this new man in his life. "You hurt him how?" Sheamus snapped at Randy, bringing him back to the moment.

Randy searched his mind for the right thing to do. "I just hit him several times. I was angry," he lied. He felt no relief telling Sheamus this fraction of the truth. "You know, I just hit him."

Sheamus felt that same feeling he'd had when Punk told him the same thing. He knew they were lying or only telling the partial truth. He walked to Randy. "Why was he practically screaming?" He searched Randy's face for a sign of dishonesty.

"I think he was, you know, scared I was going to lose it and fuck him up. I was drinking," Randy maintained eye contact with Sheamus.

"Did you fuck him?" Sheamus asked bluntly. It had been his suspicion from the start that Randy had forced himself on Punk and for some reason, perhaps pride, Punk kept it from him.

"No," Randy said defensively. "No, absolutely not. I was too wasted to even think about that shit. I just wanted to freak him out and piss you off. But there was none of that." He just went with it. If he going to lie, he may as well do it right.

Sheamus studied Randy's face. He seemed very believable. "Did you fuck him?" Sheamus pressed again, his voice intense.

"Sheamus, I didn't. I swear to God," Randy was playing the part well now, embracing the lie and protecting himself.

"You bound his wrists," Sheamus pressed. "Why would you do that?"

"Just so I could take the picture and torture you," Randy was telling a partial truth there. "I wanted you to see your precious Punk in pain." A sharp slap stung Randy's face. It was open-handed but hard enough to make his ears ring. He bit his lip and did nothing in retaliation.

"You're fucking vicious and sick," Sheamus shook with rage, tears clinging to the rims of his eyes. "I should kill you. I would've killed you if you had forced yourself on him." Inside, Randy was filled with relief that he'd lied. In his current state, Sheamus seemed very capable of backing that statement up.

Sheamus collapsed on the bed, still enraged but so relieved. He pressed his hands against his eyes, wiping away the tears that threatened to spill and then ran his hands through his hair. Before Randy's eyes, he transformed from raging monster to wounded child.

Randy knew he'd caused this. Perhaps, he'd made it better by lying. Sheamus did not look as if he could have handled the real details. Randy was torn as to what to do. He felt an obligation to comfort Sheamus, but under the circumstances, doing something so brash made him feel awkward.

After a few moments of thought, he went to Sheamus and sat close to him. "I'm sorry I hurt you," Randy was sincere. That part was not a lie. "I hate seeing you hurt and I know I caused it." He hesitantly stroked Sheamus' back.

Sheamus felt so good, his strong back warm to the touch. He shifted and those beautiful muscles moved under Randy's hand. Sheamus still looked down and Randy suddenly longed to look into those blue eyes, framed by the long strawberry blond lashes. He leaned against Sheamus, "Will you ever forgive me?"

"I don't know, Randy," his tone was stoic and he meant it. He just didn't know if he could get past this. Randy leaned over and came up from below Sheamus' fallen face and captured his lips in a kiss. He slipped his arms around Sheamus and pulled him tight. Randy closed his eyes, relishing the warmth of those familiar lips and wondering why he could think life without this man could be livable.

Sheamus felt the kiss melting his worries. He gave in and kissed Randy back, allowing this to be a patch on a huge wound in his heart. It was so easy to just melt into the kiss and pretend everything was fine. But he couldn't settle for an easy way out right now. He broke the kiss, pulling away from Randy. "This feels wrong," he said quietly. "I'm absolutely sick to my soul that it does. But it feels wrong. I never thought I'd say that." He looked into his lap and then at Randy, "I can't see you anymore."

Randy's face fell, true pain coursed through him. "You're just reacting on an impulse." He felt like he was going to cry but he pushed the feeling away. "Until I heard you say that, I didn't know it would hurt so much." Randy was completely honest with that statement.

Sheamus was shaking his head, "no." He looked at Randy, his blue eyes were clouded with pain, "Randy, just stop. It's over." He turned away from Randy. He couldn't look at him. It hurt too much. "Please go."

Randy reached to touch his shoulder and Sheamus gently pushed it away, "Please go," he said looking into Randy's eyes.

Randy walked to the door, knowing when he walked through it, he was walking away from something he couldn't live without. He paused at the door, "Sheamus, let's just talk." He didn't want to leave that room.

"We're done talking," Sheamus said to him, his face a picture of true sadness. Randy opened the door and took his first steps out of Sheamus' life.


	38. Chapter 38

Flying home, Punk got almost simultaneous phone calls. His phone had been turned off for the flight to Chicago. After taping Raw, he had no live event until Friday. He would've enjoyed spending this extra time off by flying out to see Sheamus or Randy or both. But now with the lies clouding the entire situation, he felt maybe both relationships were ruined.

When he turned his phone back on, there were two missed calls, only minutes apart. Randy's call was a hang-up while Sheamus left a quick message telling him that he'd dumped Randy over the incident Monday night and that he wanted to see him.

Punk did want to see one of them. He knew that Randy might have not left a message because he had too much to say to simply leave a message but he could have at least said something quick, like to call him back. Sheamus had left a message and even told him that he wanted to see him.

Punk looked through his "favorites" and called Sheamus. They spoke at length and Punk felt tremendous guilt. Randy was taking all the blame for the break-up. But guilt didn't stop Punk from agreeing to see Sheamus after Tuesday night's Smackdown taping. Sheamus was off until the following Saturday.

Punk hung up happy that he was going to see Sheamus. It was as if things had come full circle, back in Chicago but before Randy's intrusion. Punk allowed himself to rationalize that Randy had put himself into the situation and he refused to feel guilty that he had become Sheamus' choice.

That night, exhausted from the show, the encounter with Randy and stress, Punk slipped into his own bed. He smiled to himself because by this time tomorrow night he knew he'd have his redhead back in his bed. He slept the best he had in days.


	39. Chapter 39

On Wednesday, Punk found himself back at O' Hare waiting to pick up Sheamus. His phone sounded and the text let him know that it was time to come through the "arrivals" area. Sheamus was easy to spot and Punk stopped for him. Sheamus put his bags into Punk's SUV and slipped inside. "Hey," Punk said, not sure what kind of mood Sheamus was in.

"Hey," he returned and half smiled at Punk. "Let's go home." He leaned back and closed his eyes.

They drove mostly in silence. "Déjà vu, huh?" Punk said as they made their way from the airport to his loft, traveling the same route. Sheamus didn't respond.

When they reached the loft and made their way in, Sheamus dropped his bags right in the front room. Punk was overwhelmed with the urge to comfort him. He wrapped his arms around Sheamus and put his chin against his Sheamus' shoulder. It took a moment but Sheamus returned the embrace and held Punk tightly.

After they let go of each other, Punk took Sheamus' belongings to the bedroom while Sheamus sat down on the couch. He had started thinking that he should have just flown to Tampa. He wasn't very good company and couldn't seem to fake it.

When Punk returned to the room, Sheamus was standing. "God, I'm being so difficult but I'm thinking maybe I should just go home. I'm really being a lousy guest."

"I can deal with you being sad. You just ended something that meant a lot to you. I want you to stay. You don't have to crack jokes or juggle," Punk grinned a little. He didn't wait for Sheamus to respond, "Hey, you hungry?"

Just having Punk be so nice to him lifted his spirits. "Yeah, I am actually."

"Come on, let's go out. Anywhere you want to go," Punk had grabbed his keys and was ready to head out. Sheamus followed, looking forward to good meal.

During dinner, Sheamus felt better. He and Punk talked and laughed and he started feeling like himself again. And he started thinking about being alone with Punk. He was looking forward to getting him back to the loft and into bed.

Punk excused himself for a moment and Sheamus checked out his ass when he walked away. He was definitely feeling better.

On the table, Punk's phone began to vibrate and light up. Sheamus couldn't stop himself. He picked it up: "New text message - Randy"

He was doing it before he could control himself, reading the text. "Sheamus dumped me but I protected you. He asked if I fucked you. I said No. So please call me. I'm off till Saturday"

Sheamus was infuriated, more so with Punk than Randy. Punk stood by and let him break up a relationship and never stepped up and admitted to anything.

"I want to see you. Can you come to my place?" Sheamus sent the message "from Punk."

"I could fly in tomorrow. I really want to see you"

"I'll buy your ticket. Just wait for me to contact you tonight. I'm out right now"

"Okay"

Sheamus deleted the messages and put the phone back on the table. Punk returned almost in time to have seen him do it.

He knew he'd have to sneak the phone away later to contact Randy. That would be easy. He planned on keeping Punk occupied.


	40. Chapter 40

"Fuck, you're being really rough, man," Punk complained as leaned forward to watch Sheamus jerk his cock.

Sheamus pushed Punk onto his back and kept pumping him aggressively. Punk's balls bounced hard as Sheamus manhandled his cock. Punk was groaning and trying to pull away from him. Sheamus was situated between his legs and holding him down tight, his big arm wrapped around Punk's thigh.

Punk rose back up, "I'm serious. That's just too rough." Sheamus gave him a hard push and Punk was on his back. "Stay down," Sheamus said with authority.

Punk was totally confused. When they'd gone to dinner, Sheamus was timid and quiet. He had started acting like himself at dinner. And back at the house, Sheamus and he were making out like crazy.

Sheamus had kissed him deeply and forcefully as soon as they'd come into the loft. He excused himself to take care of some personal business. When he returned, they'd started making out on the couch and quickly moved to the bedroom. At first Sheamus' aggressive style was hot, but it had become a bit too rough and Punk felt disconnected from him. It almost reminded him of that night with Randy; the way he'd acted at first. He didn't expect that from Sheamus.

He pushed Sheamus away with his free leg by planting it in his chest and giving him a good shove. Sheamus tumbled backwards onto the end of the bed. "This is not pleasing." Punk said firmly. "You're being too damn rough and you won't stop so just get off me."

Sheamus was pissed. "Fine. You know what? Fuck you." He climbed over to "his side" of the bed and laid his head on the pillow.

"Not tonight," Punk said smirking.

"Maybe tomorrow then," Sheamus said to Punk giving him a stare that bothered Punk. There was something about it that filled him with dread.

Sheamus turned over as if he were going to sleep but he lay there with his eyes open, thinking, "I'll wipe that nasty little smirk off your face … when it's two on one." He had set his clock to get up early and call a car to pick up Randy when his flight arrived.

_Just after dinner_

Sheamus had told Punk he needed to check his banking account online and had gone to Punk's office. He quickly found a flight from St. Louis to Chicago and not on US Air from which Randy was banned for life for his outburst on the jetway.

When he'd gone to the office, he'd pocketed Punk's cell phone. He texted the flight information to Randy who texted back "okay, see you soon." Sheamus deleted the texts and put the phone back on the table. He just hoped Randy didn't text again or his surprise party would be ruined. Tomorrow was going to be a special day.


	41. Chapter 41

**The next few days, I will probably publish only a chapter a day. I am exhausted. However, I figure **_**a**_** chapter is better than no chapters.**

_Edging – The act of stimulating a guy (or girl) to point of orgasm and then stopping, denying them of said orgasm. No, it has nothing to do with the Rated-R Superstar ;)_

After going to bed angry and without sex, Sheamus woke up frustrated and rock hard. He'd been dreaming of fucking Punk in a locker room shower. He must have been half-awake just thinking of that because the thought had crossed his mind on several occasions in reality as well.

He looked over at Punk's sleeping body and wondered if he'd put on any clothes after the failed jerk-off attempt. Sheamus reached out the touch Punk's hip and smiled as his hand met bare skin. He slid close to him and ran his hand down his hip and upper thigh, kissing his back as he touched him. Sheamus grabbed the lube, still on the nightstand and slicked his palm well. He smoothed his hand to Punk's delicious cock and grasped it gently this time. He began stroking Punk slowly and felt his cock start to harden. Sheamus was extremely turned on that Punk was getting hard and still seemed to be asleep.

Punk awoke to a wonderful sensation; Sheamus up against his back with his warm body and stroking his cock the way he'd wanted it earlier in the night. He moaned and moved his hips slightly forward, becoming more alert. He slipped his arm back in a bit of discomfort to put his palm against Sheamus' neck. Sheamus kissed Punk's bicep and continued working him.

As Punk really started getting into the manual stimulation, Sheamus stopped, making Punk groan, "No, come on."

Sheamus liked how eager Punk was. "Calm down, I just want you to lay on your back," Sheamus soothed Punk. He quickly was on his back and Sheamus started jerking him again, slowly and deliberately. Punk moaned, "Mm, oh yeah, just like that."

"You wanna cum?" Sheamus whispered in his ear giving it a slow lick with the tip of his tongue. "Are you gonna cum Punk? All over my hand?"

Having Sheamus whisper dirty talk right into his ear made Punk edge closer to an orgasm. He pumped into Sheamus' hand, making his cock get jerked faster. His breath was shallow and loud and the muscles in his body strained. "Oh fuck, yeah, I going to cum." Sheamus immediately stopped. "Oh God, nooo. Come on," Punk whined. "What the fuck?"

Sheamus had left him hanging on the verge of orgasm. Punk writhed and reached to touch himself. Sheamus grabbed his arms and wouldn't allow him to finish himself. Punk pumped his hips to no avail, as nothing was there to stimulate him.

As Punk settled down, Sheamus slipped his hand back around Punk's cock and starting stroking, slowly again. He had Punk panting already; his hips moving forward to meet the downward thrusts of Sheamus big palm. Punk relaxed again, closing his eyes relishing the amazing feeling as his cock slipped into Sheamus' perfect grasp. He began breathing harder again, moans coming from the back of his throat. He gripped the sheets and raised his pelvis. He felt the orgasm just within reach. Sheamus stopped again. "Oh my God," Punk yelled. "Don't stop." Instinctively, he reached for his own cock only to have Sheamus restrain him again. "Oh, come on. Please. This is bullshit," Punk yelled trying hard to break free and give himself the relief he wanted; the relief he needed. Sheamus loved edging Punk. This was one of the hottest things in the world, seeing Punk so frustrated.

Again Sheamus held Punk restrained and let him whine and writhe until the urge to cum passed. Sheamus moved to his cock with his mouth and took him in, working Punk slowly from top to bottom. The lube wasn't the best taste but soon dissipated as his saliva watered it away. He bobbed his head a bit faster with each throat-hitting thrust.

Punk was thoroughly pleased having Sheamus go down so deep on him. This would be the end of Sheamus games. He had saved the blowjob for last to get Punk off the best way possible. He ran his hand across the back of Sheamus' head and breathed heavily, moans escaping his throat. "You know that's just how I want it," he purred to Sheamus, pushing up into his luscious mouth. Punk groaned, his orgasm mere moments away, he pumped his hips faster and started whispering, "Oh yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm gonna cum." Sheamus pulled his mouth away suddenly, roughly. He went straight for Punk's wrists, pinning them. Punk bucked wildly; animal noises escaping his throat. "Fuck, man. Dammit. Stop stopping!" he was literally yelling. He struggled hard against Sheamus strength, dying to grab himself and finish.

Sheamus hadn't offered an explanation. He just loved watching Punk being tortured. Punk was still trying to break free, wearing himself out until he was too weak to struggle anymore. "Are you going to let me cum or not?" Punk literally whined. It sent chills through Sheamus hearing Punk's desperation. Sheamus smirked, "I don't know. Am I?"

"You fucking better," Punk snapped at him.

"What did you say, you little smart ass motherfucker?" Sheamus said gripping Punk's shoulders. He gave him a violent shake. "You don't make demands from me." He grabbed Punk's cock and then gave it a harsh slap. Punk yelped at the sensation. His initial reaction was anger, but gave away to a feeling of extreme arousal.

"I'm sorry," Punk said quietly, raising his hips as he spoke, unable to control the urge to have his cock stroked. "Please don't' stop."

Sheamus lubed his hand again and slid it down Punk's hard member. Sheamus looked into his face to experience the reactions up close. Punk closed his eyes and allowed a sigh to escape his lips. Sheamus watched as his brow furrowed and he parted his lips to breath hard. The muscles in Punk's neck strained when he pushed his head back further on the pillow, pumping his hips now. "Oh God," slipped from his sexy mouth. He looked so hot, so controlled. Sheamus was responsible for every move and every expression. He played Punk like a puppet. Punk's face contorted, "Yeah. That's it. Oh God, I'm there. I'm gonna cum."

Sheamus pulled his hand away and delighted in Punk's reaction. His face suddenly stopped looking like a man in ecstasy but looked like a man ready to scream in frustration. Again his hands went for his own cock. "Oh, no you don't," Sheamus moved quickly and restrained Punk. He shook violently, trying to shake Sheamus loose. "Fuck, man. You're killing me." Punk's cock was searching for an outlet as he raised his hips in futile attempts.

"You really wanna cum?" Sheamus taunted him.

"Yes! Fuck yes!" Punk said, almost angry.

"Then we play my way. Do you agree?" Sheamus obviously expected Punk to answer without questions. "Just a yes or no."

Punk was desperate to cum, "Yes. You're way."

Sheamus slipped off his underwear revealing his stiff dick. He was painfully hard. He watched Punk carefully to make sure he didn't try to jerk himself off. He grabbed the lube and got between Punk's thick thighs. He lubed himself and coated Punk's entrance as well.

Punk gasped as Sheamus entered him with his big cock. He slipped a little at a time into Punk and watched his expression go from cringing to desire. Punk squirmed a bit under him and made little grunts in his throat. "You're liking this," Sheamus said to Punk.

"Yeah. A lot," Punk replied breathlessly, feeling himself accommodate Sheamus' thick manhood. He moaned at the sensation. He was so horny; he thought he could take a baseball bat up his ass.

Sheamus began thrusting into him and immediately began jerking Punk's cock just he way he liked it. Punk's little grunts, his closed eyes and his pumping hips let Sheamus know he loved his cock inside him. He began fucking Punk faster and keeping pace, jerking Punk's dick.

"Oh God, you feel so good," Punk moaned. "Mm, yeah. Oh holy fuck." He looked into Sheamus' eyes, "Please make me cum," he pleaded. He began to shake violently, grunting, the muscles in his neck tensed. He closed his eyes and clenched his jaw ready for a hard, hard orgasm. He felt Sheamus withdraw his cock and abandon his penis. "Fuuuck!" Punk yelled and made yet another futile attempt to grab his own cock. Sheamus held his wrists tight to the bed and let Punk squirm and curse.

"You're driving me crazy," Punk sounded genuinely angry. "Oh God, this is torture." Punk was still pumping his hips into the air.

"I'm just playing with you, baby," Sheamus said in a smart-ass tone, throwing in "baby" just to aggravate Punk. He noticed Punk had settled down. "You want some more?" He held Punk down tightly as he asked him. "Tell me you want some more."

"Are you gonna let me cum?" Punk was anxious to know.

"Just answer me. Do you want more of this?" Sheamus stroked his own cock, making Punk want to scream "Yes!"

"Yeah I do," Punk answered honestly. Sheamus got back inside him and started again, fucking Punk's exhausted body. He slipped in and out with ease; Punk was putty in his hands. He stroked Punk's cock, getting him worked up quickly.

Punk tried hiding his impending orgasm. Sheamus could see through it easily. Punk couldn't hide the tense muscles, the broken breaths. Sheamus stopped stroking Punk for a moment, sending Punk into another fit but Sheamus kept fucking him and slid across him so they were chest-to-chest. "I am going to let you cum this time," he kissed Punk's neck.

Sheamus got back into the position and hammered at Punk while resuming the stroking. Punk allowed himself to be natural, moans escaping his lips, leaning his head back into the pillow, raising his hips in anticipation. The moment of truth was here. "I'm gonna cum," he moaned.

"Mm yeah, do it. Cum hard," Sheamus encouraged him. Punk jerked forth and a long-awaited load of cum burst from is cock, coating his abs and even hitting his chest. "Ohh fuck. Oh my God. Yes." Punk felt tremendous relief and pleasure.

Sheamus continued pumping Punk and also started getting off hard. Keeping Punk on edge for so long had gotten him frustrated too and he spilled a heavy load into Punk' s willing body. He pulled out slowly and fell over on his back.

He ran a hand down Punk's arm, "Did you really hate that?"

Punk smiled a little, "Hell no. It was frustrating but was so worth it. That was a brutal orgasm. I loved it."

"I loved it too," Sheamus said honestly, still lightly stroking Punk's arm. Sheamus' great mood was replaced by confusion. "What's this I'm feeling?" He ran his finger back and forth across one of the welts on Punk's arms.

"Oh that," Punk said blowing off the subject. "I had nasty spill from the apron, you know how it is."

"Not really. I've taken spills off the apron, into the announce table and onto steel grating. This is different."

Punk wanted Sheamus to stop asking questions and he feared he'd start searching his body for more injuries. He brushed Sheamus' hand away and took it in his own. "Sometimes, you fall the unusual way. It happens." He leaned over and kissed Sheamus, hoping to distract him. Luckily, Sheamus kissed him back and dropped the subject.

Some time later, they both went back to sleep.


	42. Chapter 42

**The next few days, I will probably publish only a chapter a day. I am exhausted from my job. However, I figure **_**a**_** chapter is better than no chapters.**

That morning, Sheamus made breakfast for both Punk and himself. He dragged Punk to the gym who actually sat at the juice bar instead of joining Sheamus in his marathon weight lifting venture.

Sheamus had more energy than usual. He sneaked a peek at every clock he saw. Randy would there by 2:30 that afternoon. He powered through his workout feeling euphoric. He savored every moment that he knew the secret between Punk and Randy. When he finally finished his last set, he felt like he'd had one the best workouts he'd had since this whole love triangle began.

"I'm hitting the shower," he told Punk, his body glistened with sweat. "You coming?"

"If you keep looking like that, yeah," he grinned at Sheamus. Punk laughed to himself over his clever "cum" joke. "No, I took a shower at home and unless this juice glass weighed about a hundred pounds, I don't need another."

"Okay. I'll be out in a bit," Sheamus headed for the locker room, rubbing a towel through his hair. Punk watched him go while sipping on juice casually. Sheamus and Randy and their gym excursions got boring quickly. There was more to do in life than see who could bench-press over 500 pounds.

They were driving back to Punk's place after the gym. Sheamus looked at his cell phone to see the time was 1:30 p.m. Punk had noticed him fidgeting all day and acting nervous. He finally just asked Sheamus, "Why do you keep looking at your phone? Are you expecting a call?"

"Oh, was I?" Sheamus played dumb. "I didn't realize I was looking at it so much. No, not expecting a call."

Punk raised his eyebrows in a "whatever" gesture. Sheamus was acting strangely. He'd been behaving differently since their dinner the night before. Punk could see it. And he felt it in the air, a tension between the two of them.

When they arrived at the loft Sheamus went to the laundry room and threw his sweaty gym clothes into an empty basket. He left his bag behind to let it air out a bit. Sweaty gym clothes weren't exactly the best smell for his bag.

He came out and relaxed on Punk's couch. He flipped on the TV and smiled slightly. The clock read 2 p.m. He expected Randy around 2:30 but it could be any minute now. He had to force himself to sit still.

Punk sat beside him and Sheamus eyed Punk's body. He was sitting casually with his legs relaxed. He looked so good in those jeans, his limp cock still made a nice bulge. His arms were nice and thick, his tattoos hugging his muscles. Sheamus resisted the urge to make out with Punk. There was no time for a quickie before Randy arrived.

He was jerked from his thoughts and jumped when he heard the door buzzer. Punk looked annoyed, "Who the fuck?" He went to the speaker, "Yeah?"

"Can I come on up?" It was Randy's voice. Punk looked to Sheamus, his eyes wide. Punk stammered, "That's Randy? Right?"

Sheamus nodded his head, feigning surprise. Punk turned back to the speaker, "Okay." He pressed the button for a few seconds to allow Randy to enter the loft and make his way upstairs.

Sheamus had gotten up and slipped to the hall, somewhat out of sight to watch the exchange. Randy knocked once and Punk opened the door, "What the hell?" he said at the sight of Randy holding his bag. "You planning on staying? Why the hell are you even here?"

Randy pushed his way in gently and set his bag down. "You invited me." He smiled at Punk. "Why are you acting so weird?"

"I didn't invite you here," Punk acted like he was in shock.

Randy put a hand over his open mouth and his eyes were wide. He almost laughed, "You didn't. Oh my goodness, then who did?"

Punk turned slowly to the hall where Sheamus was lingering. A wicked grin spread across Punk's lips and Randy started laughing behind Punk, giving Sheamus an arrogant look.

"Fuck!" Sheamus yelled and for the first time in his adult life did the only thing he knew to do, ran. He bolted for Punk's bedroom, slammed the door and locked it, "Shit!"

Shortly Punk was knocking on the door lightly, "Hello? Anybody home?" Randy laughed at Punk's tone, which was comical but a little creepy. "Knock, knock."

Sheamus stood on the other of side of the door, hoping they'd quit and decide to leave him alone. He'd pack his shit and get the hell out.

Punk suddenly hit the door, making it shake in it's frame, "Open it, motherfucker!" he yelled angrily. More pounding on the door followed. Randy joined in, "Open the goddamn door!"

Sheamus heard Randy ask Punk, "How much do you care about this door?" And Punk responded, "I don't give a shit right now."

Sheamus heard Randy urge Punk, "Well, kick the motherfucker down, Punk." Sheamus darted into the master bath and shut and locked that door just as Punk kicked the bedroom door in, practically tearing it off its hinges. "Damn, good kick," Randy said to Punk, impressed.

"What do we have here?" Punk said just outside the bathroom. "You do know this door is just as breakable as the other, right?" he called out to Sheamus.

"The first motherfucker that comes through that door is getting their brains bashed in," Sheamus called back from the other side. "Now, back off and I'll just leave. I won't bother either of you ever again."

"He's going to bash our brains in, Randy," Punk's tone was condescending. "Heavens. What should we do?" Randy was cracking up at Punk's silliness.

The door crashed in and Punk stood in the frame, his face an expression of rage. "That's two doors in my home I destroyed because of you, fucker."

Sheamus was poised wielding the ceramic toilet tank cover. Not a likely weapon, but one that could cause serious injury. "Fuck you both. I'll bust your skulls." He was very serious, ready to knock either one of them out cold.

"You need to chill out," Punk said, stepping through the door. There was a "swoosh!" as the tank cover came within inches of his face. "Alright, calm down." Punk moved a little closer and Sheamus swung the tank cover again.

Punk dove for Sheamus' legs, taking him down. Randy was right behind him and fought the ceramic tank cover from his hands. He tossed it aside and it landed with a loud thud. The three of them struggled in Punk's bathroom floor. Finally Randy had climbed on top of Sheamus and pinned his arms. Sheamus was fighting like mad to get free and Randy was working with all his strength to hold him down. "Do it, Punk!" Randy yelled.

Punk slipped behind Sheamus and kneeled close to his head, "Let him go," he said to Randy. He released him and Sheamus sat up quickly, landing right in Punk's choke hold. Sheamus struggled, the hold already taking affect. This was no ring; this was real. He tried prying Punk's arms away from his neck. He began feeling dizzy, his vision blurry. Randy stepped in front of him, "You like being choked out?" His mouth was an evil grin. Sheamus' hands dropped from Punk's arms. Randy faded away; everything faded away.


	43. Chapter 43

_Sheamus has just been attacked by Randy and Punk. He had no idea how Punk knew Randy was coming._

_Earlier that morning at the gym_

As Punk sat at the juice bar and Sheamus was somewhere within the free weights area of the gym, Punk's phone sounded. He looked to see a message from Randy. "My flight is leaving a little early. Hopefully I'll see you sooner than later."

Punk returned the message, completely confused. "What the hell are you talking about? Don't come to my house to start trouble."

Shortly after he sent the message, Randy called him. It didn't take long to unravel Sheamus' sneaky plan. They weren't sure what his intensions were considering they'd both lied about the night they'd had sex. They decided rather than wait and see what Sheamus' plan was, to form one of their own.

They reasoned that the entire upheaval in everyone's lives started with Sheamus' refusal to make a decision and just be with one of them. He was damn selfish and seem to think life could go on with him enjoying attention from both. They also reasoned that he had some sick plan in mind for that day and night. Punk recalled his cryptic remark, "Maybe tomorrow then" referring to fucking Punk. He honestly and correctly believed that he planned on teaming up with Randy to punish him.

Randy said that he wasn't interested in that. As much as he'd liked his little one-on-one torment to Punk, he was not up for round 2 just for the amusement of his fickle ex.

Randy made his heartfelt apologies and Punk did the same. He knew he'd been ready to write Randy off and out the picture just to keep Sheamus for himself.

Randy was the first to bring up "getting even" with Sheamus. Of course, it would be. Randy just had a dirty, evil mind and not too much bothered his conscious. Punk wanted to agree; he'd loved the night he'd dominated Sheamus. His lust and desire for revenge got the better of him and he joined Randy in deciding to teach Sheamus a lesson that he wouldn't forget.


	44. Chapter 44

_Back to present_

In the bathroom floor, Sheamus was slumped against Punk, completely choked out; unconscious. "This only lasts 10 or 15 seconds," Punk told Randy already picking up Sheamus' arms. Randy grabbed his legs and they pulled him from the bathroom and onto Punk's big bed. Randy jerked Sheamus' shirt off. He was already waking up. Clarity returned in seconds and Sheamus was in a panic. He struggled and fought.

"God, I hate to do this again," Punk was sincere but got on Sheamus as Randy held his arms. For a second time, Punk choked Sheamus out to unconsciousness. He did not want to keep repeating the dangerous move.

Randy was fast though and grabbed the bungee cords that Punk had already attached to his bed that morning. Randy wrapped one around Sheamus' left wrist until his arm was extended and Punk did the same to his right. The cords were wrapped around the bed frame and were going nowhere and the two of them had secured them well on Sheamus.

Punk couldn't help but get a little amused by Randy's excitement. He had finished the bungee cord was pulling off Sheamus' jeans, socks and shoes all in one frenzy. Randy really did have a hard-on for this kind of thing. Punk was definitely into domination but Randy took delight in hurting people.

Punk shoved Sheamus' head a few times to bring him back around. As soon as Sheamus awoke and realized he was bound, he didn't start to struggle or curse. He simply looked at Punk, his eyes still heavy, "Please don't do that to me again," his voice was hoarse. "It feels like dying." Punk's heart broke. He promised to Sheamus, "I won't do it again."

Punk halted Randy's frenzy to ravish Sheamus. "Look, he needs water. This isn't a death mission." Randy looked disappointed that he couldn't start playing right away but relented. He left to get a bottled water.

"Punk let me go. I was wrong to invite Randy and mess with you. I just thought you were so dishonest and let Randy take the blame, you deserved some payback," Sheamus was giving Punk puppy dog eyes. And Punk thought they were so incredibly cute but replied, "You're not very smart to admit to me that you did, indeed, plan on fucking me over. You're the one that's tied up here."

He kissed Sheamus on the lips hard. "I won't risk your life by choking you out again, but I'm not so soft that I'm letting you go. In case you forgot somewhere along the line, I'm not weak. I can kick a door off its hinges and I can bring you down, big guy. Don't ever think it's okay to treat me like a weak link because you and Randy are bigger. That doesn't have shit to do with me kicking your ass." He stroked Sheamus' cheek and raised his brows, "Got that?"

Randy returned with the water. Punk took it and helped Sheamus raise his head. He poured the water slowly into Sheamus' mouth until he shook his head, indicating "enough." He lay back for a moment. "One more drink?" Punk obliged him and sprinkled some cold water on his face. Punk was all about playing but he much less reckless than Randy. He knew choking someone out was serious. He sprinkled a few more drops onto Sheamus' pink skin and the unnatural color began to fade, returning Sheamus' pale skin and pinky cheeks.

"He needs more water," Randy said suddenly and left the room.

"There's still water in this," Punk said to no one as Randy had already headed for the kitchen. He returned with two bottled waters.

"There's still water in this one," Punk said to Randy looking annoyed. Randy smiled wickedly. "I know." He unscrewed the cap of one of the cold water and began sprinkling it on Sheamus' nude torso as Punk had done to his face.

"Fuck!" Sheamus jumped at the feeling of the icy water landing on his chest and stomach. Randy moved close to Sheamus' chest and poured the cold water right onto him. Sheamus jerked and inhaled sharply at the feeling on his warm skin. After struggling with Punk and Randy he become hot and a little sweaty. The cold water bit his skin. His entire chest turned to chill bumps and his nipples grew hard.

Although Punk wasn't crazy about Randy pouring water onto his bed, he had to admit that the chill bumps on Sheamus' pale skin was sexy. His erect nipples looked delicious and water trickling down his sides to the bed was an incredible turn-on. And of course, it was too much fun watching Sheamus shiver and jump at the feel of the water.

Randy continued down and poured cold water onto his abs. Sheamus jumped and yelped. The water rolled down his abs and trickled alongside his cock. His entire torso glistened with the icy water that had turned his skin into little bumps. He struggled against he cords. His flexing torso, so cold and so tense was absolutely gorgeous.

"Told ya he needed more water," Randy smirked at Punk who was obviously turned on by its effects on Sheamus. He looked to Sheamus who was shivering, "Don't worry. You'll be hot soon enough."

Randy chimed in, holding up the unopened water and the one he'd poured over half out of, "I'll keep these right down here for when you overheat." He looked sexy when he was being mean.

Punk joined Randy at the end of the bed, both of them looking down on a naked, tied down Sheamus. "_This was not the way it was supposed to be_," Sheamus thought to himself. "_I should be there with Randy looking at Punk_."

Randy rubbed his hands together and licked his lips, "What you do want to do with him first?" Sheamus felt like a toy. Randy continued, "Because I just want to fuck him till he can't walk."


	45. Chapter 45

___Randy rubbed his hands together and licked his lips, "What you do want to do with him first?" Sheamus felt like a toy. Randy continued, "Because I just want to fuck him till he can't walk."_

Punk smiled with his own idea. "He played the dirtiest game with me last night." He was referring to Sheamus repeatedly denying his orgasm. "He would make me almost cum and then back off. He did that over and over. My cock was aching"

"Hey, has anyone ever done that to you," Punk asked Sheamus. "Or is that something you just like to torture "your boys" with?" Sheamus was silent. "Hey, I'm asking you a question. Has anyone done that to you?" Punk insisted.

"Not until today," Sheamus sighed, and accepted his fate.

At the foot of the bed, Punk stripped off his shirt, revealing his nice pecs and upper arms. He tossed his shirt onto Sheamus' bare torso. He turned to Randy and pushed his shirt up and captured his chest in kisses. Randy stared at Sheamus while Punk put his mouth all over his muscled chest. Randy pressed Punk into him and smirked at Sheamus. Randy pulled his shirt all the way off and met Punk for a hot kiss. They ran their hands all over each other. Occasionally one of them, be it Randy or even Punk, would look over at Sheamus letting him know that he was left out of this little party.

Punk worked the zipper on Randy's jeans and pushed them down. Randy steadied himself on Punk and removed his clothing and shoes. He was completely nude; his cock was semi-hard from the kissing. He helped Punk do the same. They looked hot together. Their ink-covered arms intertwined, their cocks brushing again each other, their wet lips going in for slow, deep kisses. Randy grabbed a handful of Punk's ass and hissed at Sheamus, "Mine."*

Sheamus grew hard watching them and was breathing loudly. They were delighted that their efforts, which they'd enjoyed greatly, had started their victim's torture. They broke apart and looked to Sheamus.

"He looks ready," Randy purred against Punk's neck. Punk captured Randy's lips in a heated kiss that lasted longer than Sheamus would've liked. When they broke that kiss, Randy initiated another. He slipped his hand behind Punk's neck, "Oh fuck yeah," he moaned into a kiss as juicy as the one Punk had given him. Their embrace grew frenzied, their hands everywhere and the kisses deep. Sheamus felt very left out and felt like Punk and Randy had gone into some other place where it was just the two of them.

Randy pushed Punk onto the bed. He lay on his back with his legs off the end of the bed while Randy got on his knees. As Randy went down on him, Punk moaned loudly and put his hands on the back of Randy's head. Punk raised up to watch Randy bobbing on his cock. He pumped at Randy's mouth while breathing hard and loud.

Randy stopped for a moment, "I can make you cum. I'd love to taste you but are you sure you'll have more to force-feed him," Randy nodded to Sheamus. It made Sheamus' cock jerk to think about Punk force-feeding him anything, Mm.

"I'll have plenty for him. I'm a healthy young man," Punk joked dryly. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Make me cum, Randy." He was pushing him back to his cock. Randy worked Punk until he got off, moaning and gripping Sheamus' big thigh, which happened to be within reach.

"Do you want some of that?" Randy asked Sheamus, smirking.

Randy, followed by Punk, slid onto the bed and wasted no time. Both went for Sheamus' cock. He moaned at the feeling.

Randy had grabbed he lube and poured some into his palm. Punk did the same. Randy grasped Sheamus' hard dick and began jerking him slowly. Punk used his slick fingers to rub and caress Sheamus' sensitive balls, making him raise his hips at the sensation. The double sensation was overwhelming. Randy jacked him faster and Sheamus longed to have his arms free to touch Randy as he pleased him. He moaned heavily, pumping his hips forward, tensing his muscles. Randy stopped. Punk did as well. "Nooo, come on. Oh fuck!" Sheamus pumped into air just as Punk had done.

Punk leaned forward, "How do you like it?" He licked Sheamus' still-hard nipple. "Not as much fun to be on the receiving end, is it?"

Randy being Randy didn't like waiting patiently for Sheamus to cool down. He slapped Sheamus' rock hard cock. Sheamus yelped and jerked. "That'll cool you down," Randy said wickedly. He slapped Sheamus' cock again and it bounced back and forth stiffly. "Ow, damn!" Randy ignored Sheamus.

He started jerking him off again. His slaps had caused Sheamus to lose his hardness a bit but Randy stroked it back quickly. It felt amazing again. Punk was again sliding his slick fingers all over Sheamus' scrotum, gently lifting it to allow his finger to play between Sheamus' balls and his tight entrance. Sheamus loved the sensation. He rolled his hips and let out long, deep breaths. He moaned in the back of throat and had hid eyes closed. It felt amazing, having them both work his body. He lifted his hips quickly, feeling that orgasm build. Randy stopped and shortly after so did Punk. Sheamus was frustrated terribly, "Ohh, oh no," he groaned. "Don't stop."

Sheamus lay there breathing heavily; his once-cold chest was now shiny with sweat. He closed his eyes, trying to fight the urge to keep pumping his hips. He knew what these two wanted. They wanted to see him lose his mind being denied orgasms.

A warm mouth engulfed his cock, "Oh fuck!" he pushed forward hard and it was Punk who quickly pulled away.

"You don't have to pretend to be strong," Punk taunted him. He slipped his hand around Sheamus' cock and stroked him a few times, making him rise off the bed and moan. Punk quickly stopped again. Sheamus knew they were keeping him closer to the edge than he'd gotten him.

Randy leaned in for some action too. He licked his lips and went down on Sheamus slowly, teasingly. He sped up rapidly and Sheamus was pumping into his mouth. Randy pulled away and Sheamus pumped the air, making frustrated grunts. "Fuck, this is hell!"

Punk waited a few seconds and sucked Sheamus' cock again, really pushing him, stroking his balls as he went at it. Punk could taste the copious amounts of pre-cum oozing from the head of Sheamus' extremely hard dick. He could feel that pressure building as Sheamus shook underneath him and Punk eased away from Sheamus, making him push forward, begging for more. "Please. Don't stop. Please." Randy suddenly pushed Punk out of the way.

Randy looked to Punk, "Enough of this. I want to fuck this bitch." He climbed between Sheamus' legs and tried lifting them. Sheamus had his strong legs planted and they were going nowhere. Randy used all his strength but he could not budge him.

* Borrowed a bit there from author onehundredpercent,

From story _Choke_: "Punk … , inhaling deeply. _Ahhhhh... mine." _

If you like Punk in control, you'll love that story.


	46. Chapter 46

******Email update only showed Ch 46 upload. **Make you read Ch 45 first

Punk slipped beside Sheamus and rubbed his chest and then his neck, making Sheamus jump. He didn't want to be choked again. "Why won't you let Randy fuck you?" he purred in his ear. "You know you want it." Sheamus closed his eyes, turned on. "You want it so bad. Let Randy get in you."

Punk passed Randy the lube. He looked back at Punk and mouthed, "No." Randy wanted to fuck Sheamus with no lube and make him feel all the pain he'd been feeling. Punk sternly shook his head, holding it out. "I don't want to use lube," Randy said out loud. Sheamus groaned and struggled in his bondage.

"I mean what's the point of playing payback with him if there's no real payback?" Randy tossed the lube back to Punk. "I want him to feel it," Randy's voice was predatory. He started running his hands on the insides of Sheamus' thighs. "You want to feel it, don't you?" Randy sounded sexy. Randy slapped his thigh hard making Sheamus jerk against his binding.

Randy got close to Sheamus' face, pushing his chest against Sheamus', "You want to feel it, don't you?" He kissed Sheamus who kissed him back. Randy kissed along his neck, "You've been selfish and fickle and indulgent." He slapped Sheamus hard on the cheek. He cringed but moaned. "You deserved that," Randy said to him, his voice was warm and sexy. "Didn't you?" Sheamus' brow furrowed and he nodded. Randy slapped him again and Sheamus breathed in hard and moaned.

"Are you going to be good for me?" Randy whispered and kissed him. "Are you going to take your fucking like a man?" Randy slapped him hard. "You like this shit, you fucking slut."

Punk was surprised by this exchange. He'd never seen Randy telling Sheamus what to do. He was usually asking.

Randy went down on his knees between Sheamus' thighs. "Lift your legs," Randy said with authority and Sheamus obeyed him. Punk was getting hot watching this scene unfold. Randy used saliva to slick his cock and spat on Sheamus' tight entrance. He started pushing in. He didn't use his fingers first. He just started forcing his cock into Sheamus' tight space. Sheamus started to groan and it turned in to a full-volume yell. He hadn't expected Randy to just tear into him without so much as a finger first.

Sheamus fought like mad against his restraints, shaking all over and yelling. Randy continued pushing in, ignoring Sheamus. Punk felt bad and wished Randy would slow down. But there was no way that was happening. "Fucking take it," Randy said harshly. "Take it, boy." He was forcing his cock in despite Sheamus' convulsions and yelling. Randy was buried in him finally and started pumping hard.

Sheamus was in terrible pain. He had broken out in a sweat on his face, his teeth were clenched, he shook uncontrollably and his loud outbursts had become weak groans. Randy just kept on banging him, taking pleasure in his pain. It got Randy off watching Sheamus in misery.

Punk wasn't as cold and he hated seeing Sheamus so hurt. Randy had a mean streak that was incomparable to the games Punk liked to play. Punk leaned into Sheamus' face and kissed him, slow and nice. He kissed the tense muscles of Sheamus' neck, "Relax. Randy is a beast. You know this. Stop fighting; it won't be as bad." Sheamus honestly wanted to relax his body and Punk's whispers helped greatly.

"What are you saying to him?" Randy demanded.

"I'm telling him he's a slut that deserves it, okay Randy? Does that make you happy?" Punk was being sarcastic. "Stay out of it. Do your thing."

"Staying out of it," Randy said slamming into Sheamus make a point, "is not my thing." Randy laughed an evil sounding little cackle. "I'm all about being IN IT!" He thrust hard several times in a row, making Sheamus yell and writhe.

Punk engulfed Sheamus' outburst with a kiss and kept his mouth to his until Sheamus was quieter. Punk couldn't help but still care about Sheamus a great deal even after all the selfish behavior and dishonesty. He didn't want him to hurt. He kissed Sheamus' neck lightly, running his hand across his pale chest, "It won't be like that when I fuck you," he whispered low into his ear. "You won't even want me to stop." Punk was sexy and licking at Sheamus' bulging veins in his neck. Under his touch, the muscles; the veins relaxed slightly.

"What the fuck are you doing to him? He's chilling out!" Randy seemed pissed that Sheamus wasn't a clenched ball of pain anymore. "Dammit!" Without warning Randy punched Sheamus hard in the gut. Sheamus grunted and coughed.

Punk knew all to well how bad those punches felt and he hadn't even been tied down. "Randy!" Punk quickly got his attention. "No more." He gave Randy a look of deep seriousness and Randy mumbled, "Sorry."

"I'll show you how to make him squirm," Punk told Randy with a wicked smile. He straddled Sheamus' chest and leaned forward putting his cock at Sheamus' lips, "Suck me," Punk ordered him.

Sheamus raised him head and took Punk's cock into his mouth. Punk jerked a bit at the touch because he'd just gotten off and his head was still sensitive. Sheamus could taste the cum that was still just inside of Punk as he milked it out. Punk held Sheamus' head and began sliding slowly in and out of his mouth. Sheamus was being used thoroughly as two cocks penetrated him. Randy was banging him fast while Punk was pumping into his mouth slowly.

Meanwhile as Randy fucked Sheamus, he picked up the lube and made his finger nice and slick. He reached out and began sliding it across Punk's tight hole. It made Punk moan and push deeper into Sheamus' mouth. Randy added pressure and pushed his way into Punk, his slippery finger completely penetrating him.

Randy was slipping his finger into Punk at the same pace he fucked Sheamus. He began speeding up, turned on. Punk allowed Randy to continue but the sensation of his finger slipping in and out of him so quickly was close to uncomfortable. He didn't think he'd have to take it much longer. Randy was moaning and pumping into Sheamus fast and hard.

Sheamus was groaning around Punk's cock as Randy banged him. He wanted it to stop. It hurt and he was not going to cum. He felt relief as Randy slammed into him a few more times, moaning all the while, getting off hard. He pulled out and rested there, catching his breath. Punk stopped making Sheamus suck him and moved beside him.

As Punk looked between Sheamus legs he saw a pinkish liquid. He realized he was looking at Randy's semen mixed with Sheamus' blood. He felt instant rage at Randy for making Sheamus bleed. Instead of feeling sorry about it, Randy looked up and smirked at Punk. He knew it bothered Punk.

Randy watched Punk move towards Sheamus' bindings. "Don't you dare Punk," Randy warned him. Punk had his hand on one the cords. Sheamus was watching and hoping Punk would let him go.

**Email update only showed Ch 46 upload. Don't forget to read Chapter 45**


	47. Chapter 47

Punk continued unbinding Sheamus' right arm. Randy huffed and moved to free his other arm. "You're such a pussy. We don't even get started playing and you're ready to finish," Randy sneered at Punk.

Punk pulled the cord away from Sheamus' wrist and ran his hand down his muscular arm. Punk's hand traveled across Sheamus' chest. He leaned in and kissed Sheamus lightly on the lips. He became more passionate, still holding Sheamus' arm. Punk climbed on the bed and pinned Sheamus arm over his head. "Who said I was finished with him?" Punk asked Randy.

Punk never took his eyes from Sheamus' face. "Do you want me to be finished?" Punk kissed him hard and when Randy released Sheamus' other arm, he slipped it around Punk's back pulling him closer.

Punk pulled away and looked into Sheamus' eyes. "I want to tie you back up. You'll like it," Punk kissed him hard.

"I don't want to be tied up again," Sheamus told Punk.

"Oh, that's too bad," Punk smoothed his hand across Sheamus' pale chest. "You're getting tied up anyway."

"Why did you untie him then?" Randy said annoyed.

"Because Randy, I want to him face-down," He smiled slyly at Randy.

"Face down, ass up," Randy said and growled playfully. Sheamus groaned. He made a sudden move to push Punk off but Punk was back on him quickly and Randy was ready to jump him had he gotten up.

"Turn over," Punk told Sheamus in a rough voice, licking his neck. Sheamus groaned and turned over slowly, his body ached from Randy's rough sex. Punk saw him cringe and whispered in his ear, "I told you when I get in you, you're going to love it. Please don't make me take that back." Sheamus was turned on by Punk's sudden dominant persona. The exclamation point to Punk's whispers was a sharp smack on Sheamus' ass. His cock started to get hard under him.

Randy jerked his arm back to be tied again and he grunted at the roughness although now it was turning him on. Punk tied his other arm while Randy took a turn at smacking his ass. Sheamus jerked under Randy's harsh touch. Randy loved reactions and smacked him again. "Fuck, I love your ass," Randy growled and smacked Sheamus hard, several more times making Sheamus groan.

Punk then brought _his_ palm down hard on his pale cheeks. He liked this as much as Randy. Punk slapped Sheamus hard again and this time Sheamus tried twisting away. Their smacks were starting to make him squirm. Punk pulled him back and laid another sharp slap across his ass. "Fuck!" Sheamus yelled and was trying to twist over so his rear could not be reached. Randy pushed him back down. Punk slapped his ass several consecutive times, making it sting. Sheamus was twisting and turning trying to get away from their rough hands.

"Does this really hurt that bad or are you just embarrassed because you're getting spanked?" Punk asked Sheamus, his voice was sexy and he had a twinkle in his eye.

Sheamus buried his face in the pillows, turning red. Punk was so blunt and it made him feel awkward and cringe.

Randy smacked Sheamus hard, "It just hurts." He laughed wickedly at Punk.

That's what was so different about Randy and Punk. Randy controlled people through pain to their bodies. Punk controlled people through pain to their egos.

"You have so much to learn," Punk told Randy. "You think if you hurt someone, then you win. This redness will go away," He smacked Sheamus hard again and made him jerk. "But if you injure someone's pride, it hurts way more. You don't get that. You're just mean."

"Next time someone gets punched in the gut, do you think he'll remember you punching him?" Punk asked Randy but went on without waiting for Randy's answer. "He won't. But the next some kinky movie is on and someone gets spanked, he'll turn all red and want to go hide. "

"Will you please shut the fuck about this?" Sheamus said, his voice muffled by the pillows. Punk and Randy started laughing.

"See?" Punk said, proud of himself, "He's freaking out and I'm not even touching him. His poor ego is bruised because he hates admitting that he likes something degrading."

Sheamus groaned into the pillows again. "Shut up!" Even if he was serious, his dramatic behavior was cracking up Punk and Randy.

Punk lay beside him and smoothed his hand across Sheamus' reddened ass. He saw Sheamus tighten and tense waiting for the inevitable. Punk smacked him hard. He jerked again. "Just admit you like it," Punk purred. Sheamus groaned into the pillows, wishing Punk would stop teasing him. "It's okay to like it. You have been SO (smack) BAD (smack)!"

"Hey, you're going to suffocate like this," Punk told Sheamus. "Swallow your pride and come back out here and join the living."

"Untie me," Sheamus demanded through the pillows.

"No," Punk returned curtly.

"Stop hitting me," Sheamus bargained.

"No," Punk replied.

"Stop discussing hitting me," He tried one last time.

"Okay, I'll stop but I am revisiting this with you one day when we are alone," Punk stroked Sheamus' back and let his fingers trace along the red marks on his ass. Sheamus sighed heavily. He came out of hiding and looked at Punk, "Okay," he conceded.

Punk pushed his hair off his flushed forehead and kissed him deeply. Sheamus breathed hard into the kiss, meeting Punk's tongue with his own. Punk pulled away and kissed along his neck and then kissed down his back and put soft kisses on each of his butt cheeks. Sheamus moaned. Punk's kisses were soothing to his tender flesh.

When Punk tried to slip his finger between his cheeks, Sheamus tensed up and start trying to push Punk off of him with his legs. Punk grabbed one of his legs and Randy pinned the other one.

"Don't do this," Sheamus pleaded, his body still sore from Randy's handiwork.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Punk promised. "I just want to fuck you." He rubbed his fingers into Sheamus' big inner thigh. "If you'll be good, I'll make you cum too." He was sliding his fingers up Sheamus' thigh and towards his ass. He slipped his finger gently between his cheeks and parted him a bit to check out what damage Randy had done.

There was still a tiny bit of blood coming from his entrance. Most likely Randy had caused a tear in the sphincter muscle with his rough entry. Punk found the lube and coated his finger. He used the pad of his finger to gently stroke against Sheamus tight pucker. He added pressure and tried to slip his finger inside. Sheamus fought him quietly but he slid his finger in.

Sheamus gasped, but then he was quiet. He became less tense and allowed Punk to penetrate him. Punk's motions were so smooth and slow and he felt Sheamus relax, "That's right. Relax. You know you want me," Punk whispered to him. Sheamus moaned low in his throat and pulled hard at the cords that restrained him. Punk ran his free hand down Sheamus' back, "You have to stay tied up because it turns me on so fucking much." He was slipping his finger easily into Sheamus now. Punk added lube to another finger and worked it into him. Sheamus moaned softly and pumped at the bed. Punk saw there was hardly any blood flowing now. Maybe dating Randy for months really had loosened him up as Randy had once boasted.

Punk had forgotten about Randy momentarily and looked to see him quietly watching. He was no longer pinning Sheamus' leg. He didn't have to as Sheamus cooperated. Randy spoke quietly, "I need water. I'll just come back later."

"You left that water over there," Punk motioned to the water Randy had brought in earlier.

"I just want a fresh one," Randy stammered and got up. "I'll be back later." He crunched through the remains of the door and left.


	48. Chapter 48

Randy made his way through Punk's loft. He needed to just get away from the bedroom scene. When Punk got involved, it seemed like things closed him out. It was as if Sheamus would follow Punk into dark places willingly. Those two would become wrapped in their own little cocoon.

Randy drank an entire bottle of water and grabbed his bag from the front room. He made his way to Punk's guest bath to shower. He was pretty sure his role in the bedroom was over and he had to admit to himself that seeing Sheamus blood on him was turning his stomach. He regretted being so rough.

As he stood in the shower, Randy felt like it was cleansing his soul. He knew what he needed to do. It was time for someone to make this a couple again. This wasn't going to work with three people involved.


	49. Chapter 49

After Randy left the bedroom, things heated up considerably between Punk and Sheamus. As Punk fingered him, Sheamus was much more vocal, moaning and breathing hard, "Oh fuck, that feels so good."

It made Punk's blood rush through his system hearing that. He kissed Sheamus across his lower back, tasting his skin. He continued slowly opening Sheamus' entrance, "God I want to fuck you right now," Punk breathed against his skin. Sheamus moaned hard.

At this point, Sheamus was ready for anything. He was so relaxed and so horny. Punk got between his thighs and pushed his cock against Sheamus' pucker. He started easing in. Sheamus jerked a bit and cringed and Punk knew he was probably hitting the spot Randy had damaged. He pushed forward slowly and he felt Sheamus relax around his rigid dick. He was all the way in and had to exhale hard to calm himself. He ran his hands across Sheamus' shoulders and smoothed them across Sheamus' big arms. Punk played around at his bound wrists and whispered, "You look so hot tied down. It's the hottest fucking thing I have ever seen."

"It feels hot," Sheamus confessed to him. "When it's you doing it to me. You just turn me on …" he broke off and moaned as Punk fucked him just like Sheamus wanted it. His breathing was hard, "Make me cum," he told Punk in a demanding tone.

"Are you making demands?" Punk kissed his neck. "I have you all to myself. You don't get to make demands." He secretly thought that Sheamus suddenly vocalizing his desires was sexy.

"Mm," Sheamus gave into Punk's power, "Please make me cum?" He was letting himself go and it felt right.

"Why don't we make it last?" Punk's voice was close, just behind his ear. Sheamus turned his head and Punk closed the gap, meeting him for a sweet, hot kiss. It was a passionate kiss. "I love kissing you," Punk murmured.

"Oh God, I love kissing you too." Their lips met again.

Randy stood just outside the broken-down door. They were quiet now; only the sounds of moaning, deep and slow breathing, unintelligible whispers and kisses. He half-smiled. He said to Sheamus at a volume no one could have heard, "Love ya."

Shortly, the front door closed quietly behind Randy and he was really ready this time. He wanted to start fresh and he needed someone who was as much into him as he was them. He texted a new friend, "I'm flying down to Florida. Want to catch up?"

Randy hopped in the cab he had called and looked back at Punk's place one more time. "O'Hare please." Randy smiled, "I have a flight to catch." The smile stayed on his lips as the cab pulled into traffic.


	50. Chapter 50

Sheamus was so close to cumming. Punk was working him just right, "I have to stop a second," Punk told him. Before he could protest, Punk was out of him and off the bed. He quickly worked the cords on each of Sheamus wrists, setting him free. This was the second time Punk had done that; releasing Sheamus from binds before finishing. He believed Punk did it to share getting off rather than lording over him.

He slowly slid back into Sheamus and picked up the same pace and pressure and it was so good. His hands slid up Sheamus arms to his hands and he intertwined their fingers, "This is so good." He pumped a little faster but it was still fairly slow. He thought he was going to have a slow-motion orgasm. He wanted to. "Can you cum like this? I mean this slow," he asked Sheamus.

"Yeah. I like it," he was pumping his hips into the bed and felt like he could cum soon. "You could probably make me cum any way you want to."

That excited Punk and he made his strokes deep and hard. Sheamus' sounds of pleasure and his shaking body were going to push him over the edge, "Mm, cum for me now," he said against Sheamus' shoulder and kissed it.

Sheamus was ready to lose it and Punk's words pushed him. He started moaning and pushing his cock harder into the bed. He released, shaking. His cock jerked uncontrollably making the orgasm last even after his seed was spent.

Punk went right after him, groaning and pumping. He stayed inside until his cock became less sensitive and then pulled out. Sheamus immediately turned over, needing some breath in his lungs.

"God, that was good," Punk said through ragged breaths. "You turn me on like nobody ever has." He honestly meant that.

"I loved it, being with you. I came so good." Sheamus didn't mention Randy giving him any pleasure.

Punk asked him, "Are you pissed at us?"

Sheamus looked at him. "No, I'm not pissed. It started a little scary but ended really good." He finally got to make the moves and kissed Punk hard on the lips. When he pulled away, he said, "Where is Randy?"

Punk sat up, "Seriously, you're right. Where the hell is he? I'm going to look."

"I'm not fucking moving," Sheamus said, his body ached.

Punk left the room and returned in a few minutes with a note. "He wrote 'I need out of this. I'm not mad. You're good together. I want the same thing.' That's all it says." Punk wondered if Sheamus was okay.

Sheamus looked a little saddened. "It's the right time. He needs to move on. I'll never love him and I can't help the way I feel. I hope he's happy. I mean that," tears glazed his eyes but he didn't cry. He took a deep breath and looked to Punk.

Sheamus sat up and pulled the sheet across him. He wanted to be taken seriously and sitting there with his cock out didn't seem very serious. "Punk? What do you want?"

Punk sighed and sat on the end of the bed, facing away from Sheamus, "If you stay in my life, I don't want to share you. I want to be exclusive or nothing. I want you to be … just mine."

"I want you to be just mine too," he told Punk sincerely.

Punk made his way up the bed and met Sheamus for a passionate kiss. They ran their hands across each other's backs and grasp one another's necks and faces, engulfing each other in this hot kiss. Their lips separated. "This is good," Punk said. "I like this." He grinned and Sheamus smiled too. Suddenly Sheamus pulled free of Punk's arms.

"I feel gross," Sheamus said laughing. "I want to shower right now!" He jumped up and headed for the bathroom and stopped suddenly. "Ohh, damn."

Punk was right behind him, "Yeah, um, just step over it," he said regarding the broken door. "You want to go to Home Depot after this?"

The End

Home Depot? Romantic ending, huh? Hope you guys liked!


End file.
